Tainted Love
by kidneythieves
Summary: Castiel finds Dean in a strip club. Dean is surprised to discover he's more interested in the angel then the strippers. Cash/Dean slash & eventual Balthazar/Sam slash, sexually graphic.
1. Ch 1: Tainted Love

**Chapter 1: Tainted Love**

Castiel stood outside in the drizzle. The cold night air chilled his skin as the rain began to wet his trench coat. The bright neon lights of the bar flashed across his stoic face. He knew Dean was inside. He had to be. Castiel entered the bar. The scent of hard liquor was potent to Castiel's nose and loud music blasted from the speakers. He wanted to speak with Dean right away and had to walk through this… he watched as beautiful naked women slid up and down provocatively on dance poles… this den of iniquity, he decided. He held back his sigh and moved deeper inside, searching out the familiar face of Dean Winchester.

* * *

Dean felt the relief instantly. Oh God, how long had it been since he got a boner from staring at a hot chick? Too long, he decided. He had been on the road non-stop since Sam got his soul back. Sam had been a man possessed with a mission to redeem himself from all the shit he did walking around soulless. But Dean needed a break. He talked Sam into having a week off. Nothing huge was happening, such as the apocalypse or Lucy breathing down their necks. So a week off from each other and the hunt in general didn't seem like a lot to ask for. Sam disagreed about not hunting, but agreed to go their separate ways for a week.

Thank God, Dean thought, marveling over the beautiful red head who twirled around the stripper pole in front of him. Her bright red panties matched her hair, lipstick and high-heels. The newer rendition of the song "Tainted Love" by Marilyn Manson blasted, which suited Dean's mood perfectly.

The stripper bent down low, her tits bouncing and her beautiful ass right in his face. He smiled, waiting for the semi to get a little harder, waiting for that on coming tension. Nada. Nothing. He stared down at his fly and back to the hot stripper. Nothing. Alarm started to set in. What was wrong with him lately? Even watching the horrid hotel porn did nothing for an erection these days. So what the hell was wrong now? He was at a strip club! Usually it was _the_ place for him to get it up! He began to worry, starting to feel those all too familiar feelings of misery and loneliness creep up.

Suddenly he felt someone's warm breath on his ear, "Dean." The voice was gruff and low. He would recognize that voice anywhere, at any time. A shiver ran down his spine, all the way to his toes. Dean suddenly felt the tension of a hard, nail-driving erection shoot straight up into his groin. Unable to resist, he bit down on his lower lip, eyes slipping shut for a nanosecond, savoring the long lost sensation of an actual, full-blown erection. He was alive! He rejoiced- but not for long.

"Dean…" the hoarse tone was insistent now as Castiel's warm breath made contact on Dean's sensitive neck, making his arousal twitch. Christ, he suddenly realized who gave him this boner. Dean sprang up instantly, desperately trying to cover his erection and pretend it had nothing to do with Castiel and everything to do with the stripper, which he couldn't even remember at the moment.

Castiel stared at him, his head titling sideways in that birdlike way. "What's wrong?"

Dean flushed, "Nothing." He glanced around. No one had seemed to notice this guy just appearing. "Where did you come from?"

"I came from outside. I used the front door." He stated, still staring at him with narrowed eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Right, why are you here?"

"I need to speak with you."  
Panic seized Dean, killing off whatever erection he had. "Sam?"

Castiel seemed to understand what he was thinking and shook his head, "It has nothing to do with Sam. I came for you."

Dean tried not to overreact to Cas's declaration. They quickly left the bar, but not before Dean pounded down his final shot of whiskey and tipped his stripper-waitress well. The cold air felt refreshing after that sweaty hot mess of a bar. Castiel seemed relieved as well when they walked towards Dean's impala parked in the lot. Dean focused all his thoughts on the current situation, avoiding any and all thoughts related to how great Cas looked and how good he felt seeing him again.

"So, long time no see, buddy." Dean said conversationally to his favorite angel. Cas had played a pivotal role in the fight against Lucifer and saving the world from all out war and Hell, literally. But that had been a year ago, now he rarely saw Castiel anymore. He actually missed the socially awkward, nerdy little angel. And Castiel's appearance still hadn't changed. He wore the usual beige trench coat, suit and tie and of course his meat suit Jimmy Novak.

"I saw you two weeks ago," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, just trying to be friendly, Cas." Dean said bluntly. Cas's bright blue eyes were startling as ever, even at night. He seemed so refreshed and ready for battle every time he saw him. Dean felt a little jealous of the energizer bunny standing beside him.

A sudden weariness and overwhelming urge to sleep came over him. Damn, he wondered, how long has it been since he slept? He tried to recall the last full night but nothing came to him right away. And with Castiel here, it meant another long night ahead of him. He should get an energy drink or coffee, his mind drifted.

"You're tired," Castiel commented, reading his mind like he occasionally did from time to time.

Dean felt the sudden flare of annoyance. He didn't like when Cas peaked behind the curtain into his mind. It was a basic invasion of privacy. Plus he had a sickening feeling that Cas might see what really got Dean's juicies flowing, and it wasn't the sexy stripper from inside.

"Now you're upset," Cas said this time frowning.

"Wow- you can really make a bad night- worse, can't yah, Cas?"

"Forgive me. I didn't realize you were having a bad night."

He tried not to dwell on the not-so-awesome boner of the night. Maybe it was because he wasn't getting any sleep. Yeah, that has to be it, he reassured himself. Dean sighed, "So what's up, Cas? You in trouble or something?"

Castiel hesitated before answering, "No." But he looked slightly confused by his own answer.

Dean leaned against the passenger side of his Impala, looking over the hood of the car at Cas. "So you're not in trouble…?" he too felt slightly befuddled. "Do you need something?"

"No."

Dean almost let his forehead drop onto the hood in helpless aggravation towards Cas, "What, then?"

Castiel took a step back, as though retreating. "You seem tired and…" he hesitated before adding delicately, "upset. I will return to your hotel room in the morning after you have gotten you're required rest."

"Fine," Dean muttered. "Next time you pop in though, you better have a real reason, Cas. Or I'll just assume the worst, ok?"

He nodded before vanishing into thin air. Dean took a deep breath, climbed into his baby and took off. He tried not to feel guilty about shrugging Cas off. But he couldn't help it. He kept thinking about how he reacted physically to him. Getting a hard on over a dude was something he never experienced. He must be suffering from sleep deprivation, he thought. It had nothing to do with the fact that he found Castiel attractive. Because he was Dean Winchester- all girls, all the time.

* * *

The dream felt so real and erotic. Everything about it screamed hot, rough, sweaty sex. Just the kind Dean loved. He was pressing someone up against a wall when he first awoke in this stage of the dream. He had been hunting a windago a few moments before, when he was suddenly thrown into this new dream. More like wet dream. He had a raging hard on and completely naked from head to toe. His body was slick with perspiration and he was in a cheesy hotel room with this mysterious person.

His body moved on its own as he thrust his hips forward, grinding and pounding into the person he held against the wall. The person's face was blurred, only brief images stood out, dark hair, toned golden skin… Dean felt his erection move into warm, soft, slick flesh. He groaned low from the back of his throat. He felt the beginnings of a really good orgasm building, his manhood slick and tipped with precum. He felt his hands grip down over fragile wrists, pinning them over the dark haired person.

The person moaned and writhed beneath him as he pushed his heat deeper into the blurred image. He did it over and over, until he was bucking uncontrollably. He heard his name being gasped out, right when he stood on the brink of explosion. Except it sounded a hell of a lot like a man's voice… Then Dean erupted. The orgasm was mind-blowing, wave after wave of glorious sensation escaped him. Damn- it felt so good! He cried out, desperately, clinging onto the person who helped bring him to such an amazing orgasm. Their bodies' slick with sweat and his wet heat dripping down his thigh. He wanted to drop to his knees and thank the heavens for an orgasm that good.

All of a sudden he was thrown from that dream and into utter darkness. He yelled out angrily, wanting to return to that warmth and peaceful moment of sheer bliss. The rest of his dream turned hazy and dark…

Moments, or maybe hours passed when Dean finally stirred back to life with the strong scent of… a breakfast burrito? His eyes opened, foggy and disoriented. Dean was in his bed, in his hotel room and waking up to the morning light now filling his room. He even checked to make sure his steel blade was tucked safely under his pillow.

His body felt unusually warm. He vividly remembered the dream of the dark haired blur he had been fucking against a wall. It was sublime and the feeling it left behind still lingered in Dean's consciousness. When he glanced up from his bed he saw Cas, standing helplessly by the door. Dean smiled at the angel feeling rejuvenated and refreshed. The night of sleep really did pay off, he thought, cheerfully.

* * *

**BTC...**

****This was my first attempt at Supernatural fanfic. I hope you enjoyed my little slash awesomeness between Cas & Dean! Please comment & **review**! :D Thanks!****


	2. Ch 2: Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**Chapter 2: Should I Stay or Should I Go?**

Castiel glanced at the hotel room wall clock. It was early enough for Dean to rise. Castiel decided to get him breakfast. He, himself never ate, but thought it would be a friendly gesture to get Dean something after his night of rest. Castiel removed the green paper from Dean's wallet on the table and vanished from the room. He returned moments later with a breakfast burrito.

The smell wafted toward Dean. His junk-food senses must be on all the time, for he rolled over in his bed at the smell and awoke. He dragged a hand over his face and through his dirty blond hair. He squinted up at Cas, who stood by the table, breakfast in hand.

"Hiya, Cas." Dean said surprisingly chipper as he rolled out of bed. Castiel noted that the hunter was not wearing a shirt this morning, only black shorts. He frowned at the sight of the heavily muscled, naked torso. Castiel tried not to stare but he couldn't stop himself. The hunter was very beautiful in the human sense, not only facially handsome, but his body had a natural appeal as well. No wonder Dean had such high esteem and confidence. He was a striking man in all forms and lethal hunter.

Cas felt an odd tingling in the pit of his stomach. He never felt attraction before, yet staring at the naked skin of the hunter, brought forth many sudden sensations. Cas fidgeted uncomfortably by the table, glancing away from the semi-naked Dean. He tried to ease the growing feelings in his body but his gazed strayed downwards to his human vessel. His eyes widened in shock as he pants tented from an erection that was beginning to stir to life. Quickly, before Dean could see, Cas draped his trench coat in front of him.

Dean glanced around the room, looking for something. "Eureka," he suddenly said and bent over to retrieve his lost navy blue shirt and pair of jeans. He quickly stepped into his denim blue jeans.

Dean slipped on his shirt, making the funny feeling in Castiel's stomach shiver with disappointment, when he suddenly blurted out, "I got you a breakfast burrito."

Dean looked momentarily surprised, and then lit up with a boyish grin. "Really?" Cas's stomach fluttered in being the cause of Dean's handsome smile.

"I took money from your wallet," he explained.

That made Dean frown. "What- you couldn't have just popped into the kitchen- snagged a burrito and popped back out?"

Cas felt a dampening to his adore. "No, their kitchen was in a vehicle."

"Roach-coach," Dean nodded in understanding. "Well, it was thoughtful, I guess." Dean checked his wallet. "So Cas, now that we've established that you're here… why are you here?" Dean sat down at the table where Castiel had placed his breakfast burrito.

Cas frowned, watching as Dean unwrapped the smelly burrito and smiled like a gleeful child. "I don't know."

"Okkaayyy," Dean focused on his burrito with the same intensity Jimmy craved White Castle hamburgers.

"Maybe that is why," Cas thought out loud. His remembered how he could not stop craving and eating meat when the Horseman Famine rode into town. Every now and then Cas would inexplicably crave those hamburgers at random. He blamed it on Jimmy.

Dean glanced up after taking his first bite. He mumbled with a full mouth, "Why what?"

Castiel found it fascinating the way he connected the dots in his own mind sometimes. Maybe humans felt the same peculiar feelings when they solved a puzzle or mystery. "Whenever I feel the absurd craving for a hamburger- I focus my attention on something else, the feeling will eventually subside."

"Focus on what?"

"It can be anything, it does not matter." He continued, "If I concentrate my attentions elsewhere for long enough, then when I'm forced to deal with the craving again, it's not as difficult to handle as before."

"Hmm…"

"Hmm, what?"

"So like what you're doing now then…?" Dean trailed off, taking another large bite of his breakfast burrito.

Cas waited for Dean to continue, but he did not. Cas glowered at him, "Stop chewing, Dean. Please elaborate for me."

Dean suddenly swallowed, alarmed. "What? You actually want my opinion?"

"Yes, it seems critical."

"Fine," He said, dropping his burrito, clearly annoyed. "You're running away from Heaven to 'focus'," using air-quotations, "…on me for a bit until you can face Heaven again, just like Jimmy and his White Castle. Sound'bout right?"

Cas felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders on his odd behavior, and why he chose Dean Winchester to retreat to, instead of facing his problems in Heaven. "I suppose…"

"Good, glad I could help." Dean said sarcastically, picking up his burrito and taking yet another large bite. "In the meantime," he said- mouth overly full. "You can stay and help out."

"No, I should return now."

"Why? The problems don't disappear once the sheriff leaves town for a bit."

"I agree." Cas paused, waiting for a better explanation but he had none, so he stared at Dean, perturbed.

"It looks like you have to take a dump," muttered Dean. He shook his head, chomping. "You really need to relax, buddy. Sit down- or something…"

"I'm contemplating."

"Contemplate while sitting- I do it all the time."

Cas sat, feeling confused and flustered, feelings he did not like. Finally he stared across the room at Dean and asked honestly, "Should I stay or should I go?"

Dean's face broke out in a broad smile, unnerving Cas. His voice was rich with rhythm as he said, "If you stay there will be trouble… but if you go there will be double. Wait, I think I said that wrong…"

"I don't understand you're reference." Knowing Dean well enough that he was quoting from a movie or song.

"Look, Cas- where ever you go, it's gonna suck. But I know for a fact that it will suck less with me, since I'm awesome." Dean finished his breakfast burrito, throwing the wrapper in the bin. "Thanks Cas, that was delicious."

Cas nodded absently. "You are welcome."

"Just say, you're welcome. It sounds better. Less formal."

"You're welcome," Cas repeated.

"Thanks."

"Just say, thank you, it sounds more sincere."

Dean frowned at him then chuckled, "You're learning."

"Thank you." Cas watched Dean pull out his laptop and switch in on. He also grabbed his cell phone from off his bedside table and checked it. Dean didn't speak for several minutes, typing something on his phone. Leaving Cas feeling indecisive but reluctant to go.

Finally Dean glanced up from his device, "So you're staying?"

"As you said, it will suck less with you."

Dean grinned at him. A funny feeling sparked to life in Castiel's belly. He even placed his hand over the spot in the middle of his stomach. It always made that quivering feeling when Dean smiled genuinely at him, just like when Dean had his shirt off earlier this morning.

Dean rarely smiled and when he did, it would be from teasing or mockery. Now he seemed pleased that Castiel chose to stay with him for the duration of time away from Heaven.

"Oh- by the way, Sam says hey." Dean said, tossing his phone aside on the table.

Cas stared at him, utterly confused. He hated feeling that too. Dean saw the frustrated confusion in his expression and said casually, "Text message. Sam was on his phone and texted me."

"Right, I forgot." Cas remembered when he had a phone. It had abilities to send messages through words instead of phone calls. He never used that on his phone. It was much easier to fly or call the person to whom he wished to speak. Though he only really called Dean, Sam or Bobby. "Where is he?"

"Michigan- basic house haunting, just finishing up. He might join me later this week." Dean paused, switching topics. "How long has it been since you actually stayed on Earth for more than a day?" Dean asked, glancing over the rim of his open laptop.

"I'm not sure. I will visit Earth every now and again, when I'm needed. But the longest stay here was when I was cut off from Heaven and with the apocalypse on the horizon."

"Good times," Dean muttered under his breath, reading his computer screen.

"Not really," Cas responded dryly.

Dean lifted his face from the screen. He raised his eyebrow at him but said nothing. Though Castiel read his mind, 'Duh- Cas.'

"So… you'll be sticking around then?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Yes, if it help relieve the tension I am currently feeling."

"It's called stress, Cas."

"I am not used to… stress."

"It's probably because you hung out with me so much with the whole world ending last year. And your angel juice was gone."

"Possibly. I have more human feelings then I've ever had before."

Dean shrugged, indifferent. "I have no idea how angels work, so I couldn't really give you a good answer on that one." He hesitated, "Hey, Bobby might know something."

"I sincerely doubt it." Castiel sighed, "I barely understand what I'm going through- I doubt a human would have a better idea."

"Ouch, but okay."

Cas looked on helplessly. "Forgive me, I've grown weary of these…" he faltered, almost letting his frustration betray him, "emotions."  
Dean nodded, intrigued. "What exactly are you feeling? Besides the stress."

"Suspicion, anger, frustration, sexual desire, hunger…"

"Wait, wait… did you just say sexual desire, Cas?" Dean's face became tense all of a sudden.

Cas nodded, his eyes baring into the hunter's. He could not bring himself to admit that he often thought of this hunter and what it would be like to taste him from what he saw other humans do with their mouths.

He imagined Dean's lips slightly parted, warm and willing to be taken. He imagined it would be soft and moist. Dean's scruffy face would rub against his own as they would probably fight over who dominated the kiss. Cas knew he would let Dean win. He also knew that between them, two battle-hardened warriors, the kiss would be powerful, ferocious and perfect. Cas felt a shudder race through his body at the thought.

For a long time now he had been having reoccurring reactions and fantasies about Dean Winchester. Now Cas just wanted them to stop so he could go about his daily life without the interruption of Dean Winchester in his mind.

"So you wanna have sex?" Dean asked insistently, unable to move on from this topic.

"Yes!" Cas said, feeling rattled. He abruptly stood from his seated position on the bed and began pacing. "I'm sorry. I don't understand these feelings…" He mumbled, burning a track into the carpet.

"Well, if you want, I can help you." Dean spoke casually, as he leaned far back in his chair, his sea green eyes amused watching Cas's every step. Cas tried not to let himself become unnerved as a surge of emotions coursed through his vessel at Dean's suggestion. Help him? Help him how, he pondered.

"What are you suggesting, Dean?" he stopped pacing, waiting for an answer.

"I can get you laid." He said assuredly, "I can find you a decent place with some… nice girls. We'll pop you're cherry and you'll feel a whole lot better- trust me." His confidence oozed from his pours. He seemed to know what he was talking about. Yet Castiel doubted a female human could provide what he needed.

What he needed stared him in the face, literally. Cas gazed into those captivating eyes. "I don't believe any female can provide the relief I'm in need for, Dean." Castiel let his eyes linger over Dean's muscular form and beautiful face. He yearned for this man with every fiber of his being yet could not reach out and take it. Or stop fantasizing about him.

"What do you mean?" Dean sat on the edge of his chair now, no longer relaxed but unusually tense as if he were preparing for a battle.

He sensed a palpable sexual energy in the room. Yet he couldn't distinguish it from his own feelings toward the hunter. Should he admit his lustful feelings to him? Would Dean laugh in his face or tell him to hit the road and don't come back? Castiel did not like either idea and he certainly knew he would not be able to take Dean's rejection. For some reason he had grown too fond of this human to be casually dismissed. Pride and maybe Cas's warrior self felt he deserved respect.

Except finding relief from these growing emotions seemed critical and being able to return to Heaven without them would be impossible if not addressed with Dean. Castiel needed to regain his strong, warrior sense of being in order to face whatever challenges lie ahead of him in Heaven. But to do so, he had to admit his feelings and prepare for Dean's rejection.

Castiel finally turned to face Dean, arms slightly outstretched, his stoic face vulnerable and exhausted from fighting his inner war. "I have feelings for you Dean."


	3. Ch 3: Heat of the Moment

**Chapter 3: Heat of the Moment**

Dean worked hard not to react. He just nodded and even managed to shrug nonchalantly, though his entire body felt on fire with a sudden dose of sexual heat. Fuck, he thought, Castiel actually just said he had feelings for him! He couldn't believe his ears and tried not to overreact. But how could he not?

"What kind of feelings, Cas?" Dean asked, stalling and trying to figure out the best way to respond. Except he had no clue, he just tried desperately to remain calm.

Castiel's brilliant blue eyes shone with an intensity only Dean had seen in the heat of battle. Now he was directing that burning gaze to Dean's lips and body. "The sexual kind, I believe."

Shock instantly took hold of Dean's brain. An angel- a fierce, warrior of God wanted to have sex with him! Holy shit, he almost blurted out. Instead he fought to control himself as he leaned forward in the chair, his body pressing down the on-coming erection.

He had to use every ounce of his non-existent self-control that he owned not to reach out for him right then. "For how long?" he asked curiously.

Cas rolled his eyes upward, an expression Dean had seen often whenever the angel became flustered or embarrassed with the conversation. "A while…"

"How long's a while?"

"Why does it matter? I'm telling you now so that you will help me. I don't wish to return to Heaven in this state, much less fight a war with it!"

"Okay!" Dean suddenly stood. Thinking of the dream he had last night and how easily he could've put Castiel's face in where that blurred image had been. Damn, he awed, it probably was him. He did find Cas attractive- even for being a dude. He got a boner to prove it last night and then a sex dream that made him cum like a son-of-bitch. Maybe his subconscious was trying to tell him that he was sexually attracted to Cas. Now after hearing Castiel actually thought about him sexually as well… Dean could no longer ignore it. Or ignore the towering hard-on trying to break through his zipper at the moment.

So Dean decided to do something that never in his life he imagined doing. He would make an offer to another man- to Castiel, his angel. And strangely, Dean was okay with that. He wanted to wipe the frustration and anxiety off Cas's usually hard, stoic face. He wanted to be the reason Cas felt better. Simply, because Dean wanted him too.

Dean went to him. He stopped inches away front of him, hearing Castiel's sudden intake of breath. "So Cas…" he trailed out, his eyes dancing over the angel's pale lips and handsome face. "What do you want to do to me?"

Castiel just stared at him, clearly not expecting that reaction from Dean. "I'm not sure."

Dean smirked and reached out to touch the side of Cas's cleanly shaved face, stroking his thumb down to his mouth. Dean watched, fascinated by the play of emotions that crossed Cas's face. Confusion, pain, hunger, need. "I'm going to 'relieve' that tension for you, Cas. Cause I kind of like you and don't want to see my favorite angel get mowed down in Heaven all because he was too distracted by his own sexual frustration."

"Yes, I'm quiet frustrated," he said breathlessly as Dean continued to run his thumb over his lower lip, until he opened his mouth and let it slide into the warmth of his mouth.

"So I'll ask you again, Cas." Dean mimicked the motions of lovemaking, dipping his thumb in and out, until the heat became unbearable between them. "What do you want to do to me?"

Cas's body was trembling, Dean could feel it within their close proximity. Cas suddenly reached out and grabbed Dean's hand from his mouth. "I want to…" his face appeared more human then Dean ever recalled seeing. "I want to find out what you taste like."

That was all it took for Dean to have his lips crashing down on the angel. Cas let out a surprised groan and took hold of Dean's neck, clinging onto him as they devoured and dominated one another. Dean fought Cas's perfect, soft lips. He wanted control. He wanted submission from the all powerful, Godlike creature. After several long torrid kisses, Cas yielded, letting Dean take control, letting Dean win.

Dean came up for air, panting and gasping. Castiel didn't realize Dean needed oxygen, with eyes half closed he pushed Dean's face back down to his for another series of soul-destorying kisses that ripped into Dean, his erection straining painfully against his jeans. He couldn't keep this up, even if Castiel obviously could. He pushed Cas against the wall, tearing his mouth away, panting and shaking with need.

Castiel let himself remained pinned. His eyes a dark storm of thundering desire.

"Okay- I need to breathe every once and while, Cas."

Cas seemed to shake out of his passionate craze. "Sorry…" his voice was gruffer and unnaturally low. "I couldn't stop…"

"Good," Dean smirked, ready for some more of that possessive, crazed hunger from his angel. "Cause we're far from over."

Dean yanked off his shirt, practically tearing it in half in the process and began unbuttoning his jeans when he felt Castiel's hands touch his chest. He let out a strangled groan as Cas's curious hands wondered all over his naked flesh, touching, caressing every inch of him, then palming his nipples and tracing his fingers down to his manhood. Dean yelped, "Wait…" his cock now pressed so tightly against his fly he wasn't sure he'd be able to unzip his jeans.

Castiel moved forward again, but Dean slammed him roughly against the wall, barely holding the frisky angel at bay. "Hold on, Cas…" his breath came out choppy as he slowly inhaled.

Castiel's blue eyes shone brightly, "I want to touch you, Dean…"

"I know- except I don't want a fast screw against the wall." Dean panted, trying not to let Cas's pained expression of need make him change his mind.

"Why not?" Castiel asked innocently.

Dean moaned, "Cause…" he hesitated, not sure what to say, then blurted out, "I don't want your first experience at this to be over with before we ever really gets started."

Castiel stared blankly at him. Dean clenched his teeth, holding back. He never had to hold back this hard with a woman. He would just take and take. It usually worked well, except with Cas- it had to be different. He was too… important for this to be like any other screw. "You have to slow down for me, Cas."

"I don't understand…"

Frustrated, Dean grabbed Cas's hand and pulled it up against his thick erection, bulging in his jeans. "This is how much I want you, Cas…"

Fire lit into Cas's eyes instantly, he bit his lower lip and inched forward to Dean, clearly aroused.

"But this is our first time, so let's not rush it… okay?" he asked desperately, needing him to understand.

Castiel slowly pried his hand away and placed it against his chest, "All right." He said.

Dean sighed in relief and bent to kiss his open mouth. The kiss was slower this time. No fighting or power plays. Just agonizingly slow and tender almost. Castiel instinctively pushed his body against Dean's, bodies touching through clothes. Dean held him in his arms, engulfing him in his embrace. His tongue slipped easily into his mouth, tasting and savoring his angel. Cas seemed startled at first by the intrusion, but when Dean sucked and bit on his lower lip, Cas returned his own tongue into Dean's mouth.

The made out against the wall, tonguing and kissing. Cas tasted so good, Dean didn't want to stop. He smelled good too, like fresh soap and pure male. Dean pulled back from the kiss and began undressing Castiel. He seemed in a dazed trance from all the kisses as Cas swayed, letting Dean undress him. He slid off his tie, dropping it to the floor, along with his trench coat and suit jacket. Then when he unbuttoned his white shirt, Dean saw the rise in Cas's pants, the strain of his manhood pressing upwards.

Dean quickened his pace instinctively. He wanted to see, touch and taste Cas's cock. He never thought he would want to make love with a man, but Castiel seemed to be the exception and his whole body hummed in a heady need for him.

When Cas's pants and boxers were off and out of the way, he smiled. His angel picked a good vessel. He was trim and naturally muscular, shorter then Dean with slightly darker skin and no scars. He also packed well in those suit pants. His erection was hard, long and beautiful. Dean couldn't help himself as he slid a hand from the base of Cas's shaft upwards to the tip. Cas visibly shuddered, eyes closed and mouth wide. Dean felt his own erection stir to life watching Cas get off on Dean's touch. Dean quickly shoved off his jeans and kissed the crap out of Cas.

Time to get crazy, he thought as he led Cas blindingly to the bed. When the back of his knees hit the edge, he let them tumble on top of it. Cas let out a huff of surprise as they hit the bed, with him on top of Dean. Dean really liked this position all of sudden, Castiel on top of him, straddling him, their erections straining against one another. Cas gasped out, gripping Dean's shoulders, unable to move.

"Move, Cas," Dean's voice was rough. "Use your body…" he urged. Castiel seemed to understand as he began rocking his hips, letting their hard arousals grind and touch. Dean's body instantly tensed. "Damn…" he groaned out almost painfully as Castiel rode him like a cowboy. He slid his chest off his, in between Dean's spread legs, the friction becoming unbearable. His muscles grew taunt in his legs as he clamped down on Cas's waist, staying him. He was about to burst and they hadn't even started the good part yet.

"No…" Cas said demandingly this time, his own dick wet at the tip with precum. "I don't wish to stop now, Dean."

Dean almost laughed at the seriousness in Cas's tone. "We're not…" Dean sat up with Cas's legs now wrapped around his hips. Feeling his hard erection in his belly was a hell of a turn on for Dean. He gripped Cas's waist and pushed his back down to the mattress. He wanted to be on top now.

He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and condom. He wasn't sure how angel and human mixed with the whole disease thing, so it was better to be safe than sorry. Castiel watched him in fascination as slipped on the condom and lathered his dick and hand.

Suddenly he felt Cas's hand grip hold of his dick. Dean grunted and his hips instantly arched forward in his grasp. Cas seemed pleased by Dean's response and kept exploring his cock with his innocent, naïve fingers trailing up and over his dick. Dean was on the edge, desperately wanting to lash out and feel that hand grip him tight and yank, except he didn't. Impatient, Dean brushed his curious hand away and flipped Cas over bringing him up on all fours.

Cas didn't protest, he went willingly. "This might be painful at first," Dean said, while stroking Cas's backside.

"I don't care, Dean… just make this feeling stop." Castiel pleaded. Dean wondered if he meant his arousal or something more. Refusing to dwell on it, Dean slicked Cas's asshole with his fingers, pushing in and out, deeper and deeper until he felt and heard…

Cas's body jerked forward as he cried out the moment Dean struck gold with his fingers. Dean got to his knees, positioned himself behind Cas and leaned over him, grabbing hold of Cas's cock. Castiel cried out again, this time his hips bucked uncontrollably and demandingly against Dean's hand. Dean couldn't wait any longer. He needed this so badly his cock didn't know how long he would last.

Dean thrust inside him. One, two, three- hard, earth-shattering thrusts, deep into Castiel. He pumped Cas's slick arousal, his strokes mimicking his movements. Cas's body tensed up, "Dean," he whispered desperately. Dean savored the feeling of surrender and submission from his angel as he drove into him.

Every pound, every thrust felt so good and so perfect. He never felt this with any woman- this felt so much more. The tingling sensation gripped his balls and raced up his groin, the release was near. Castiel's body was taunt, his skin slick with sweat. And all his, Dean thought possessively.

Finally, Castiel groaned and erupted in his hand. His whole body shuddered and jerked with the waves of the powerful orgasm. Dean came with a sudden rush that caught him off guard- ripping through his with intensity and power that he'd never experienced before.

Cock drained of life, he slipped out of Cas and rolled to his side, taking Cas's body with him. God, that was absolutely glorious, he thought, holding tightly to his angel. His angel, he repeated in his mind. Yes, Cas was his now. This all powerful, mighty being felt perfect in his arms, as Dean felt the overwhelming emotion beat strong in his chest.

He couldn't resist as he smiled against the back of Cas's neck, inhaling the sweet smell of soap and sweat.

"Dean…" Castiel breathed out after a few moments.

"Hmm…?" Dean replied, feeling the fog of sleep drift over his mind.

"I don't sleep."

"Yeah…" Dean knew that. He spent enough time with Cas to know his angel habits of not eating, sleeping or ever dying.

"Would you like me to stay here…?" Cas seemed unsure when he said, "with you- in the bed?"

Dean hesitated, feeling suddenly like the girl who wanted to spoon after incredible sex. "Do you want to stay?"

Cas turned over onto his back, Dean's arm still draped over his warm chest. Castiel's blue eyes wandered to Dean's. He gazed over his face, "Yes," he replied, his voice low and… tender.

Dean felt his heart expand in his chest, but tried to ignore it. Except it was difficult when Cas's expression was so easily readable, the vulnerability and openness.

"You can leave if you want- once I fall asleep." Dean compromised.

"If you wish…" Cas said, his face fell uncertainly.

Dean closed his eyes, refusing to see the hurt he caused to the angel. They just shared incredible, mind blowing sex together. Dean had a truly once in a life-time orgasm with a man! He was still trying to cope with that idea. And that Cas was an angel, who did not and could not ever really belong to Dean. He belonged to Heaven. He was not meant for humans, especially the sinning kind like himself, he chastised.

All Dean could do now was enjoy what Cas had to offer now. Even for a brief time. He knew the inevitable. Castiel would return to Heaven and Dean would return to Sam and their daily hunting grind. It was the natural course and order of things. Except Dean didn't want to return to that life so soon. Not after this. He wanted more of this. More of Cas.

He shoved the thoughts aside for the moment and let sleep take him down into nothingness. The last thing Dean felt before falling asleep was Castiel's warm body pressed against his own.

* * *

**TBC**

**I hope you've been enjoying Dean & Cas's story so far! Please review! Thanks! **


	4. Ch 4: Sex & Violence

**Chapter 4: Sex & Violence**

The smell of sweat and sex lingered in the air. The room was quiet except for Dean's breath. Dean… Castiel thought. The tension within Castiel felt stronger than before. So strong his heart and soul ached with it. The tension he had asked Dean to relieve had not faded at all. It had become much worse for Cas. The strain of his vessel's manhood ached less now that it was sedated. However the powerful feeling in his chest had not eased with his sexual exploits with Dean. In fact, Cas believed he wanted more sex with Dean. Much, much more, he thought, as his dick stirred to life yet again.

He watched Dean fall into a deep sleep. Dean's breathing was a steady, rhythmic pace. His strong chest expanded in and out. Castiel stared at his hunter for several long moments, noting that Dean appeared peaceful while he slept. Almost vulnerable.

Castiel reached out, his hand hovering over the side of Dean's handsome features. He wanted to stroke and caress his face. It felt natural and slightly strange to Castiel, but he wanted to do it. Except he didn't want to wake Dean. So he retracted his hand and simply resigned to staring at him.

A serene blissfulness filled Castiel. He had the absurd urge to smile too. He didn't understand any of these emotions, only that they were caused by what he just experienced with and by Dean Winchester. Castiel felt confused, frustrated and elated all at the same time.

He needed time to think. He needed to understand fully what was happening to him. Castiel decided then he would not return to Heaven yet. Nor would he stay with Dean since he seemed to be the cause of ache in his heart and the almost constant arousal in his groin.

Castiel's powers dressed him in the discarded clothes while he was still besides Dean. He needed to leave before Dean awoke. Or else he would not be able to once Dean locked eyes on him. He would easily succumb into temptation once again and make love to him.

Castiel reached out and traced a light finger over Dean's soft, full lips. He couldn't help himself. Castiel felt foolish and sentimental. Yet he feared he would never have this chance with Dean again. So he touched the lips that kissed him so roughly and thoroughly moments ago. And with that, Castiel vanished, with only the sounds of his wings flapping filling the emptiness of the room.

_** One Week Later…**_

Another horrific metal song blasted on the surround system of the bar as Dean pounded his fourth, wait, fifth shot of the night. He had been sitting at the dive bar all night, listening to horrible music and drinking non-stop. He had a crap day and an even crappier night. His body felt heavy and his mind beginning to get fuzzy.

He twirled the empty shot glass on the bar counter, hunched over it, muttering, "fuckin' angels."

"What's that, sweetie?" asked the pretty, youthful bartender, sending Dean the 'wanna-fuck-me' vibes all night. Sure, she was cute, with big tits and a full ass. But Dean wasn't interested.

He hadn't been interested in any friggin broads since that morning he spent with Cas. Damnit, he thought bitterly. He still hadn't heard from that feathery bastard! What the hell? Wasn't he taking a vacation from Heaven? Why would he go back so soon?

But Dean had a sinking feeling he knew why. He knew from the get go that Cas had bigger problems then earthly ones. So why would he bother sticking around with him? Dean knew he wasn't as important as Heaven. He was an ant on a ant hill, a speck of nothing compared to the vast of things out there to care about for an angel, especially one so awesome as Castiel.

A miserable loneliness crept up on Dean again. "Another," he ordered, waving his empty shot glass at the bartender. She sauntered over and poured whiskey into his glass. He ignored her completely, giving her the obvious hint he wasn't interested. After several seconds, she took the hint and huffed off indignantly.

Dean remembered vividly the way Cas trembled in his arms and when he erupted in the palm of his hand. The way he moaned out his name right before cumming… Oh God, Dean thought, absolutely lost. Of course Cas left, he asked Dean to help relieve his tension and what did Dean do…? He relieved him! So he stormed off to the pearly castle in the sky to battle some rogue angels, since he was much better and no longer sexually frustrated or attached to Dean anymore.

Dean felt used and abandoned. So he drank. He drank till he forgot why he even liked Cas in the first place.  
Sam called him a few times, but Dean ignored the calls. He wasn't in the mood to explain to his brother why he was suddenly depressed and acting like some heartbroken wench.

Suddenly he felt a hand grip his shoulder, he glanced over to the person. It was a young, attractive black woman, with long dark hair and cold, dead eyes. "Dean…"

His heart plummeted. He wasn't prepared to fight off a demon, let alone a pissed off angel. "Raphael?"

The woman nodded, "Let's talk outside, shall we?" The angel made Dean rise from the chair and forced him out of the bar with his angel mojo. Dean felt helpless against this badass angel. Plus it didn't help that he was five shots into a killer buzz.

Raphael escorted Dean to his parked Impala, that was several rows away from anyone else's, giving them privacy for the conversation or epic beat-down Dean was about to receive.

Raphael released his control on Dean, who then slumped ungraciously against the passenger side of his car, drunk.

"Where is Castiel?" Raphael demanded. Her voice rich with authority and command.

"Haven't seen him," he said, laughingly pathetic. "He flew away."

Suddenly he felt an invisible Darth Vader choke hold as Raphael glared at him. "Tell me where Castiel is, or I'll slaughter you!" She threatened dangerously.

Dean burst out in laughter in her face, wait, his or her? He was confused, "I don't know," he gasped out, still chuckling.

Raphael tightened the hold, angry as all hell. "He was with you last- I know it. Tell me Winchester or I will rip it from you."

"Fine- go Rambo on my ass, you're still gonna get the same answer." He smirked, "I don't know, bitch."

Suddenly Dean was flung effortlessly across the parking lot into the side of the brick exterior of the bar. The sharp pang of impact radiated through his whole body. He hit the cement face first. Dean breathed out his mouth through a puddle. A muddy, bloodied taste filled his mouth. Abruptly he was thrown upwards, his neck jerking before being slammed harder into the wall. He coughed out blood. His lungs felt damaged and his chest ached with pain.

"Go to Hell- you stupid…" before he could even get the last word out an invisible fist cracked at least three of his ribs. He now puked, blood and vomit. He cried out in utter pain as Raphael's invisible fist now twisted into his broken ribcage.

"You're so weak and useless, Dean. I don't understand why you were ever important to begin with," Raphael said nonchalantly.

"Neither do I, guess we won't find out, huh?" he asked, smirking at her with a bloodied mouth.

Raphael could've incinerated Dean with those cold eyes, "Tell me where Castiel is! I'll rip him limb for limb to get what I want- what makes you think I'll spare you from the same fate, Winchester?"

"I don't care what you do to me," he hissed out through clenched, bloodied teeth. "I can't wait for Cas to friggin kill you!"

Another cracked rib echoed in the air. Dean flinched, his head rolling back against the wall loosely. The pain was intolerable, but so was Raphael.

"I'll destroy Castiel…" Raphael said with a knowing smile.

"I'd like to see you try."

Raphael laughed cruelly, "What, you doubt I can kill Castiel?"

No, Dean didn't. He saw angel on angel violence and it scared the shit out of him. Except Cas was a badass but so was Raphael. The battle would be bloody and brutal.

"I know Castiel's weakness. He'll give me the weapons once I'm through with him. I don't have to kill him to get what I want."

Dean suddenly trembled. That what this was about. Castiel left Heaven to escape civil war with Raphael, since now he had the weapons of God on his side. Yeah, Dean thought, no wonder Cas retreated to earth. He would be stressed out too under that kind of pressure.

"Cas doesn't have a weakness- he's a friggin angel!" Dean shouted angrily, tired of being at the mercy of this sadistic angel.

"Yes, an angel…" Raphael waited a beat before saying with a cool smile, "with a soft spot for humans. One human in particular…"

Dean's heart slammed against his chest. Oh crap, he thought. All emotion drained from Dean's face. Raphael planned on using Dean as angel bait to get to Cas. No- he told himself. He wouldn't let Cas die for him or give up any advantage he had over this bastard. He wouldn't allow it. He loved Cas too much. Shock hit him hard at his own realization. He loved Castiel.

A sudden burst of strength filled Dean, "Go ahead! Torture me. Cas won't give up the weapons. No matter what you do to me."

"Really?" His woman vessel smiled evilly, "Even if I kill you?"

Dean didn't falter, "Even if you kill me," he breathed out.

Raphael beamed in triumph. "Very well, Winchester. Let's see how long you'll hold out before you start praying to your angel."

A blinding, white hot pain burned into Dean's body. He felt both his legs snap and another rib crack. He no longer could feel the sudden rush of pain now. He just heard the snaps, cracks, and rips. Dean's eyes watered, his throat choked out more blood. He was going to die, he realized, his wrist suddenly snapping backwards. He winced, holding back the tears.

Dean retreated into his mind, unable to stop Raphael's onslaught of pain and cruelty. He retreated so far back that when the blackness overcame him, he welcomed it. His last thoughts were of Cas. His smooth skin, deep haunting voice, and brilliant blue eyes, before the darkness took Dean.

Castiel lost track of Dean. He should have paid more attention to the movements of his hunter, except he had wanted to keep a safe distance. Castiel was still trying to figure out his emotions, yet when he couldn't find Dean, alarm set in. He dialed Sam's cell phone number from memory at a pay phone. He used his angel abilities to manipulate the machine. Sam picked up on the first ring, "Dean?"

"No, it's Castiel."

"Cas?" Sam's voice sounded confused, "Why are you calling me?"

"I'm looking for Dean," he responded, his alarm growing. "Do you know where he is?"

"No-," Sam hesitated, "Well, yeah. I'm tracking his cell phone. He's about two hours away from me. I'm en route to him now."

"Where is he?" Castiel demanded.

"A bar outside Michigan, called Hanger 13."

Castiel vanished from his spot at the pay phone, not bothering to hang up on Sam. He appeared in front of the bar. He stood in the parking lot, gazing among the cars, looking for the classic black Impala Dean drove. He spotted it parked far back from the others. Castiel walked towards it, the cool air and stillness of the night kept his keen instincts on.

The car was empty, with no sign of Dean. Castiel knew he must be inside or… his mind instantly stopped when he saw a broken, bleeding man lying vulnerable against the side of the bar. Castiel flew to the man, panic and fear tearing at his senses, praying that it was not Dean.

He turned the body over onto its' side. Castiel's heart fell. "Dean…" he gasped out. The hunter's face and hair were caked with mud and dried blood. His mouth oozed dark red blood, his body lay motionless and broken. His clothes were ripped and limbs awkwardly and unnaturally bent beneath his skin. Castiel shuddered at the sight of his hunter. His heart ached, his mind screamed in protest. He had not been able to protect him! He had let his hunter suffer so much pain and torment.

"Dean…" he whispered, as he touched his forehead about to heal him.

"Cas…" Dean rasped out through cracked lips and blood.

Castiel's heart stilled, "I'm sorry."

"Cas- run…" Dean gasped out, this time urgent.

Suddenly Castiel heard the flapping of wings and a pull throwing him into the air. Castiel's body flung against the side of the wall, rattling him, but only for a moment. He regained his balance and looked onward to see Raphael in his chosen vessel.

"Raphael," Castiel asked angrily, "You did this?"

Raphael shrugged, indifferent to his handy work, "I had to get your attention somehow, didn't I?"

"You have it now, Raphael…" Castiel didn't want to negotiate or compromise with him. He wanted to kill him. No one touched his hunter without paying a deadly price for it. A primal, animalistic rage filled Castiel. He would no longer show mercy or lenience to Raphael any longer. He deserved punishment.

"If I would've known you had such strong feelings for this human, Castiel- I would've tried to kill him sooner." He taunted with a smile.

Castiel flew into Raphael's vessel with a sudden swiftness, catching him off guard. Raphael stumbled backwards. Castiel reached into his trench coat and removed the long, steel blade that killed his own kind. Raphael's cold eyes narrowed at Cas. "You're finally going to try and kill me Castiel? Because of this?" He gestured to Dean, who still lay motionless and bleeding on the pavement.

"Yes," Castiel said solemnly. "You just gave me a reason to kill you." Castiel lunged towards him, blade drawn. Raphael ducked and flew backwards from the slashing blade. Raphael grabbed Castiel's shoulder and pushed him with the force of his abilities, sending Cas spiraling into the air. He flipped down and landed gracefully to his feet. He would have easily fallen from such a push, yet Castiel's focus and control was sharply keen in this battle. He fought for more than himself now. He wanted vengeance. He wanted blood.

Rage gripped him, as Castiel jumped into the air and came down hard onto Raphael's face with a punch. His head jerked backwards, cracking his neck, giving Cas an extract moment to use his wings and slam Raphael's body into the wet ground.

Raphael spat dark blood onto the cement, twisting his neck into place.

Castiel held the tip of the dagger into the vessel's chest. Raphael's eyes widened in shock and terror, "You wouldn't dare…"

Castiel dug the tip into the chest, not quiet baring it completely through, just piercing the flesh. Raphael let out a scream, his angel light flickering through the eyes of his vessel. Castiel felt the sudden urge to slam down the blade, instead he thought of Dean and how he always managed to have the last word. "Go fuck yourself, Raphael." The blade slipped in, piercing the angel within. Raphael's vessel screamed as his angel self was ripped out of the body by a brilliant bright light. Black angel wings tainted the wet pavement. Raphael was dead.

Castiel let the body fall limply to the ground. He slid the blade back into his coat and flew back to Dean.

He stroked his forehead tenderly, letting his angel power flow through him and into Dean. Dean's face healed itself and his body instantly. His sea green eyes shot open to lock onto Castiel's.

"Cas…?" Dean's eyes questioned his presence. "I didn't pray for you… how did you find me?"

"Sam traced you're cell-phone here. He told me you had not been answering your phone and was worried," he explained, still rattled by seeing Dean broken and beaten.

"Sam's here?"

"No- he is a few hours away. I got here first." Castiel reached out to help Dean to his feet. Except Dean ignored his hand and got to his feet himself. Cas stepped back, trying not to feel offended by Dean's cold behavior.

"Raphael's dead?" Dean asked, his eyes drifting towards the parking lot where the body now lay.

"Yes," Cas responded. "He had it coming."

Dean didn't show any flicker of emotion, simply nodded. "Good, one less angel trying to kill me." He said dryly, not meeting Cas's eyes and began walking to his car.

Castiel followed, unable to leave Dean after what just happened. "Why didn't you summon me, Dean?"

A hard laugh came out of him, still not looking at him. "I had it under control."

Castiel's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "You were beaten. You could have died, Dean. You should have prayed- I would have been able to stop Raphael before he had the chance to…"

Dean spun around grabbed Castiel's coat and threw his hard against his Impala. His grip was tight and his face was fierce with anger. "He was using me to get to you, Cas. I wasn't going to let him ambush you or use me as angel bait!"

"I can defend myself, Dean." Castiel retorted.

"So can I!" He responded bitterly, his eyes flashing with anger. "I don't need you sweeping in every time I get into a fight!"

"Against another angel, you do!" Castiel grabbed Dean's hands that held him pinned against the car. Castiel refused to let his angel strength or abilities interfere with his confrontation with Dean. He just wanted him to understand that he didn't want him sacrificing himself for him. "I'm stronger then you, Dean. You could never win a battle head on with an angel, especially one so powerful as Raphael."

"I know that!" He jerked his hands free from Castiel's and stepped away, unable to look at him now.

Castiel stared hard into the hunter. Needing answers. Wanting to know the truth. He knew Castiel was strong enough to take on Raphael, yet he almost died because of his pride? Castiel refused to believe Dean to be that stupid.

"Explain to me why you didn't pray for me?" He said, calming his own anger and frustration.

Dean's body tensed, "What if you didn't defeat Raphael? What if you were killed because I called you here?" His voice was low and almost inaudible.

Castiel heard the pain in his voice. "It's a risk I would have taken." Castiel answered truthfully.

Dean finally turned to him, the vulnerability in his emerald eyes were unmistakable. "I know. That's why I didn't call you. I won't let you take that risk for me-ever."

Castiel felt his heart ache. He reached out to Dean, touching his torn jacket. "Dean…"

"We're done, Cas." Dean said gruffly. He climbed into his car and drove off, never stopping, and never looking back.


	5. Ch 5: Peace of Mind

**Chapter 5: Peace of Mind**

_** A few days later…**_

Sam glared at the door Dean just walked out of. God- he was being such a pain lately, Sam thought, running an exasperated hand through his shaggy brown hair. When had Dean suddenly become so morose and edgy? Sam racked his brain, trying to figure it out. Their last hunt together had been relatively easy, so it couldn't be that.

Sam suddenly felt the light bulb go off. It had been since they split up for Dean's little vacation, he hadn't been the same. He refused to talk about what happened between him and Cas. Sam tried to talk to him, but he always shut down or popped off another sarcastic remark.

Sam could remember vividly hearing Cas's upset and demanding voice when he was trying to locate Dean that night. Cas seemed scared. Which freaked Sam out considerably, especially when Cas didn't even hang up whatever phone he was on when he had finished talking to him. Sam floored it then to the bar, gripped with fear that Dean walked into trouble that Cas might not have been able to pull him out of.

Except, Sam never found out. When he got to the bar- Dean was nowhere to be found, neither was Cas. Only police cars, surrounding a body covered by a sheet. Sam called Dean. Thankfully he finally answered and they met up again.

Since that night, Dean had been a butthead. Constantly drinking, not talking or even cracking his usual wise ass jokes. Just miserable and irritating. It reminded him of when Dean first got his heart broken in high school, he was like this. He'd never seen him like this since though, so now he really wanted to know what the hell happened when he was away.

Sam knew it was risky calling Cas but his brother wasn't being very open about the whole thing. And Cas never seemed to have any qualms about telling the truth. Sam glanced at his cell phone clock. It was early enough for Dean to be out all night at whatever dive bar he decided to binge at.

Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Cas- it's me. Your second favorite Winchester. Please get here. I need to talk to you- its Dean… he's…" before he could even say the next word, a flutter of wings sounded around him and a slight breeze crossed his face. He opened his eyes to see Castiel standing before him. Dressed in his usual trench coat and tie, his face however was not stoic, but alert and concerned.

"What's wrong? What's happened to Dean?" his unnaturally low voice was demandingly urgent.

"Nothing," Sam spread out his hands, a gesture to calm down the panicked angel. "Whoa. I just called cause I need your help with him."

Castiel didn't seem pleased, "What?"

"Look- I don't know what happened that night between you and my brother. But he won't talk about it with me. All I know is that he's been kinda a bitch to me lately and I have a feeling it has to do with something you guys did." He let his frustration spill over, he needed to vent and the angel seemed like the perfect one to do so on. "Now tell me what happened- I need some answers." He stood directly in front of Cas, arms akimbo and stance ridged.

Castiel's eyebrow arched his face curious. "Dean hasn't said anything?"

"No," Sam huffed out. "He's been a bitch- like I said."

"Right," Castiel glanced around the room, as if making sure Dean wasn't there hiding behind a door or something. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "We had a… disagreement."

Sam frowned, "About what?"

Castiel shifted, "I don't know if I should tell you if Dean hasn't."

Sam's jaw clenched down, "I need answers, Cas. Or I'm going to start throwing punches."

Castiel seemed unimpressed. "On Dean, I suppose."

"Yeah," Sam mumbled, waiting for Castiel to explain.

"Fine," Cas said, aggravated. "I killed Raphael that night, but not before Dean almost died himself."

Sam felt like he'd just been sucker punched. "What?"

"Raphael found Dean somehow. He threatened to kill him if he didn't pray for me. Dean…" Castiel hesitated, as though it were almost painful for him to repeat what happened. Sam felt confused by Castiel's obvious concern for Dean. Cas continued, "Dean didn't pray for me like Raphael wanted. He was tortured. I don't know for how long. When I found Dean, he was barely breathing and nearly every bone in his body had been broken." Cas sighed, his eyes closed sadly. "He sacrificed his life for mine."

Sam reeled in shock, "Why would he do that? He knows you can protect yourself."

"He didn't want to be the cause of my death should I fail and not kill Raphael." Cas explained lowly.

"Except you did…" Sam filled in the gaps. "So what was your argument about?"

Castiel moved toward Dean's side of the room, staring at his bed. An odd feeling crept up Sam's spine. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like Cas hadn't told him everything.

"I was upset that he had not called for my help. He disagreed with me and left. I have not spoken to him since." Castiel's expression seemed pained. "I have not returned to Heaven either, in hopes of resolving this conflict between Dean and myself."

Sam nodded in understanding and felt sorry for the angel. He seemed helpless. Like he just got in a fight with his girlfriend and didn't know what to do. Suddenly Sam felt everything fall into place. Disbelief came over him as his mind thought about Dean's behavior the past few days. Drinking, moody, irritable… heart-broken. Because of Cas? Holly shit, Sam thought.

"Cas- what's really going on between you and my brother?" Sam asked, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer or not.

Castiel glanced over his shoulder to Sam. The hurt and innocence on Cas's face was something Sam wouldn't be able to forget, nor what he said next. "I believe I'm in love with your brother."

**_TBC_**

* * *

****Of course I couldn't forget Sam! He's just too awesome & savvy! And yeah, I wanted him to figure out what was going on between Dean & Cas (which I think is very believable!). I gotta say that I'm having tons of fun writing Supernatural slash. I seriously love the Dean/Cas pairing. Anywho- thanks for all the feedback & lovely reviews! ~kidneythieves**** )**


	6. Ch 6: Burnin' for You

**Chapter 6: Burnin' for You**

Dean knew he couldn't wallow in self-pity forever. He noticed Sam kept giving him that butt-hurt expression every time he left the hotel room to find the nearest dive-bar. He never said his disapproval out loud but Dean knew his brother well enough to be able to read that on his face.

Tonight, Dean didn't feel like getting drunk. It hadn't been helping with his current situation so far. Instead his eyes drifted over to the end of the bar, where a pretty blond stood, smiling at him. Maybe he could get lucky? He hadn't been with a chick in ages and the last time he had sex was with… damn, he couldn't even say or think his name these days. He refused to dwell on what had been and was now gone. He needed to focus on the future. Focus on the right now. And right now a beautiful woman was giving him the once over.

He smiled at her and she instantly brightened. The blond wore a tight black dress and high heels. She slid off her stool from the opposite end of the bar and directed her curvy hips his way. Dean waited for the excitement at seeing that killer body coming towards him. But he felt absolutely nothing. He concealed his sudden displeasure by taking another sip of beer.

She smirked coyly and leaned against the bar besides him, tossing her long locks behind her. "Hi," she said in a sultry voice.

Dean bit back a sigh and smiled weakly at her, "Hi."

"Wanna buy me a drink?" she asked, smacking her full painted lips.

No, he thought, but instead glanced over to the bartender to signal for another beer. He felt bad enough as it was, giving her the impression that they might both get lucky tonight, instead he knew he would be going back to his hotel room- alone.

Suddenly he heard a deep, resonating voice that made him turn. "No, he doesn't want to buy you a drink." Castiel said, stepping between the blond and Dean.

When the girl didn't budge from her spot, Castiel narrowed his eyes dangerously at her, "Go away."

The blond looked aghast. "No, he was about to get me a drink. _You_ go away."

Dean couldn't believe it. Cas was about to get into a smack down with this blond hottie over him. He could've laughed if he still wasn't in shock from seeing him.

She glared at Cas, "What are you his keeper?" she asked annoyed.

"No- I'm his lover." Castiel said flatly. Dean spat out the beer he just took a sip of, almost choking. The girl sneered in disgust at Dean and sauntered away, thoroughly pissed.

"Jeez, Cas- you can't just walk in here and start…" Dean protested, but was cut off when Cas's eyes burned a hole in his face, clearly upset.

"I need to speak with you," he said stiffly, "now."

Déjà vu, Dean wanted to say instead he paid the tab and grabbed his leather jacket. They walked out of the bar together.

Before Dean could even process anything, Cas touched his forehead the moment they stepped outside and poof- they now stood in a familiar hotel room. He recognized it as the one Sam and him had checked into that night. Except this was a different room and no Sam.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked, noting that this room had yet to be slept in.

"Sam said you needed space. He got another room, this one's yours."

Dean shook his head, "why didn't he say anything to me before I left?"

"I spoke to him." Castiel stated, "I told him what happened."

Dean sighed in disbelief, "Shit- Cas."

"No- I didn't tell him that you and I…" he paused, his blue eyes bright, "that we had sex." Castiel no longer sounded so innocent or naïve when he said those words.

The relief was instant that Sam didn't know all the details of Dean and Cas. Except he wondered what kept Cas from spilling his guts, like he usually did. Was he ashamed? Did angels have homo-phobias as well? He doubted it. Maybe he just wanted to keep it between them. "What _did_ you tell him?"

"What happened the night I killed Raphael."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, he's been asking about that. Great, glad that's finally cleared up. Anything else you want from me, Cas?" He eyed the bed behind Cas, feeling drained of all emotion and energy. He felt no spark or fight left in him at the moment.

Castiel approached him, annoyed. "I want you to stop being a self-pitying, self-sacrificing human." His blue eyes narrowed, "Is that so much to ask of you?"

Shocked, Dean opened his mouth about to speak when Cas cut him off. "You have been a pain in Sam's ass for the past few days. And I've watched you as well. You either drink or wallow. It's disturbing."

Anger shot through Dean, he couldn't believe Cas was actually telling him off right now. And did he hear Cas right? Was he actually watching him? "What have you been, stalking me?"

Cas shrugged indifferent, "I simply stayed to see if you were all right, apparently not."

"Okay- so tenderly loving me from a distance is what you wanna call it, fine." Dean retorted sarcastically.

Cas ignored his snarky comment, "You either joke or are insincere when it comes to your feelings. Except when you're angry. Then you just become violent."

Dean was about to show Cas how violent he could get. He wanted to hit that cute face of his but last time he did, his hand hurt for a whole day. Instead he stood there, fuming.

Suddenly Castiel began loosening his navy blue tie. His focused eyes unwavering from Dean's as he slipped it off completely, dropping it to the floor. Dean tensed. His heart began to thud hard against his chest as he watched Cas then remove his trench coat, tossing it on the floor along with the discarded tie.

"Cas…" Dean said warningly, putting his hand up as though to stop him, "what are you doing?"

Cas began unbuttoning his shirt now, "I've decided the only way to make you admit your feelings for me, is to make love to you again."

Dean retreated, though his whole body tingled at the authority and command Cas had in his voice. It reminded Dean of when he first met Cas, the all powerful angel that he feared. Now Cas was frightening him slightly as he continued undressing. "I doubt having sex again is going to resolve anything, Cas!" Dean bit out, knowing that if they made love again, it would only make things worse of him.

"I said make love, not sex, Dean." Cas unclasped his belt and slid his pants off. He stood gloriously naked in front of the fully clothed Dean. His chest was firm, his stomach flat and hips narrow. He was so beautiful, Dean thought, feeling the stirrings of his cock between his legs at the sight his angel. Castiel walked towards Dean, he reached out, Dean tried to duck out of his grasp, but Cas was faster. He grabbed the back of Dean's neck and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"Tell me you love me," Castiel demanded, though his eyes and voice were tender and caressing.

"I don't love you," Dean blurted out defiantly. But suddenly unsure when Cas's blue eyes blazed and his fingers gripped tighter to the back of his neck.

Castiel's head titled sideways, staring through Dean's soul. Finally, after a very long moment, Cas whispered, "I don't believe you."

Cas's lips came down hard onto Dean's. His lips were demanding and sure, just the way Cas would kiss. No insecurities or awkwardness like his social skills were at times. Cas was a fighter and when he wanted something… Oh dear God, Dean thought, unable to resist this determined and dominant Castiel. Lips melted into one another, tongues danced. Dean whimpered in the back of his throat, succumbing to him.

Castiel ran a strong hand over Dean's face then grabbed a hand full of his short hair, pulling them apart. His voice still hard, his eyes unyielding as he repeated, "tell me you love me, Dean."

Dean hesitated, still unsure, still not ready to admit to Cas or himself the truth. Cas saw the uncertainty in him. "Fine, be a coward. Once this night is over- you'll tell me what I want to hear, Dean."

It sounded more like a promise then a threat as Castiel backed him into the bed, touched his chest, making his clothes vanish. Now Dean stood stark naked. Before he could protest to his nudity, Cas easily pushed him backwards with his angel mojo, not even touching him. Dean gasped out in surprise, landing on the soft mattress. He felt like he was preparing more for a battle then sex. Dean retaliated against the angel.

Cas deflected his punch by simply grabbing it mid-air and shoving it back down onto the mattress. Cas straddled him, their naked flesh burning against one another. Dean's cock instantly sprang to life, his body arched up but he still refused to give in so soon. Cas came in for another kiss, Dean moved his face away. Cas didn't seem deterred at all as he found something as equally fascinating to suck and kiss. Dean's sensitive neck.

He gasped out, feeling Cas's full lips trail wet kisses along his neck. He shivered, goose bumps trickling up his spine. Cas then bit down on his flesh. Dean yelped out but not in pain. He felt Cas lick and sooth the bite with his lips and tongue. He began panting, his erection straining against Cas's stomach, loving the way his lips moved and teeth grazed across his skin.

Cas pulled away from his neck and began trailing those perfect lips down his chest and to his nipples. Dean tried to fight then, he wasn't going to just lie there and get screwed. But he couldn't move, Cas had pinned him to the bed with his angel powers. Damn… Dean thought, when suddenly Cas's mouth came upon his nipple. He breathed out a few curses as Cas lingered over his nipples, sucking and toying with them, driving Dean through the roof.

"Cas…" Dean groaned out.

Cas looked up, his innocent blue eyes full of mischief and wonder, "do you have something to say to me, Dean?"

Dean bit down hard on his lip, denying the words ready to spill from his mouth. Cas took his silence as permission and continued downwards, his hands stroking down Dean's muscled chest, stomach and finally to the main event. Dean's hips jerked upwards the moment he felt Cas's soft hands on his shaft. Cas ducked his head and took the tip of Dean's erection into his mouth. It was warm, wet, and absolutely perfect. His tongue slid over the tip, licking up the bead of precum that formed. His hands meanwhile stroked the inside of his thighs, along his balls and fondling the base of him.

Where the fuck had Cas learned this from, he wondered in awe. Cas's head now bobbed up and over his shaft, taking him in and sucking him completely. Dean couldn't stop himself from jerking upwards to greet those lips and deepen himself in his mouth. Dean stood on the brink of explosion, ready to burst into a million pieces. Cas sensed his oncoming orgasm and stopped. He slid Dean's erection out of his mouth, as Dean whimpered and pleaded for more.

Cas suddenly grabbed Dean's cock in his hand forcefully, a shudder ranked his body, almost making him cum. "Dean…" Castiel said through the fog of tension ripping through Dean's body. "Tell me…" he whispered, his voice no longer firm but gentle and loving. Dean's heart shattered at Cas's desperation. He turned his head into the pillow, unable to look at him, unable to give in.

Suddenly Dean was up in the air and slammed, face down into his pillow. Disorientated, he pushed himself up to his elbows and felt Cas behind him, stroking along Dean's backside. Oh shit, Dean tried to move, but Cas held him down, not with his angel mojo, with his superior strength.

He felt a hand grip his still towering erection and pump him madly. Dean gasped, grunting with the sudden new sensation of pleasure. Then he felt something else. He sighed as he felt Cas's slick manhood enter him. His hands fisted into the sheets, his body tensed. He expected Cas to slam into him uncontrollably like Dean had, except he didn't. He took his time easing in and out. Dean moaned like a girl when Cas's hard arousal burned into him. He felt so perfect, so right. Dean began panting. Cas let go of him, letting Dean grab hold of the hand that had stilled on his erection. Cas instantly pumped again. Dean breathed through clenched teeth, trying to will himself from spilling too soon.

Cas began picking up speed. They now both hurtled into oblivion together, rocking and thrusting, gasping and groaning. Finally Dean felt it. He was ready for it. Cas arched his back, eyes closed, lips open in amazement as he gruffly whispered, "Dean…" he erupted inside him. Dean spilled into their joined hands.

Cas slid out his grasp and fell back limply to the mattress, completely exhausted and sedated. Dean tried to catch his breath, when he heard a deep rumble from Cas. He glanced over his shoulder to see Cas lying spread eagle at the foot of the bed, grinning like an idiot and chuckling. Surprised Dean moved towards the giggling angel, sitting beside him on the bed.

"I'm glad you thought that was funny, Cas." Dean muttered, still in slight shock over seeing Cas actually laughing.

"Forgive me," he said, grinning.

"For what?"

"Using my abilities on you," Cas's face became more somber. "I didn't intend to… I just didn't want you fighting me the entire time."

Dean's eyebrow lifted, "be glad I was willing. Or else we wouldn't be conversatin' right now, I'd be trying to kill your feathery ass."

Castiel gave him the kindest look. His blue eyes sparkled with laughter and his smile turned tender as he gazed at Dean. Dean swallowed the sudden thickness in his throat and tried not to let his heart hammer to loudly. Castiel never looked at him that way. With such care and… love. Dean trembled at the realization.

Cas sat up then, his expression still soft, his lips smiling. "Dean…" he reached out and trailed a hand over his face. Their lips inches apart, breath mingling together. It had to be the most intimate moment of Dean Winchester's life. Sitting naked in the arms of the man he'd come to love.

"I love you, Dean." Castiel said sincerely before taking his lips into his. The kiss shattered Dean's very existence. He wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. Instead he kissed back longingly, putting what he felt and couldn't verbalize into their kiss.

When Cas pulled back still smiling, Dean knew. He knew it from the moment Cas admitted he had sexual feelings for him. Maybe sooner… maybe all along.

Cas's warm hand trailed over his shoulder and to the hand print of his own that scared Dean's flesh. It came at a price to pull Dean out of Hell, the scar was one of it. Cas's eyes fell sadly, his smile fading as he stroked the burned imprint.

The scar that represented a lifetime of Hell to Dean. Yet in this moment, with Cas's touch, it felt like something else, something special and sacred.

"Cas…" Dean began. His voice hard with emotion.

"Don't," Cas said, stopping him. "I don't want you to lie to me to make me feel better. I know you do that with people and Sam at times." He hesitated, "I do not wish to hear you lie to me now."

"But Cas," Dean began again, insistent.

He shook his head, "We had tonight. I got to have you for that long at least." He shrugged out of the embrace and stood from the bed. Dean felt like he'd just been bitch slapped. He watched as Cas magically zapped his suit back on, everything except the tie and trench coat. Cas retrieved his fallen tie and began looping it around his neck. "I should return to Heaven. My brothers and sisters will be expecting me."

"So that's it?" Dean asked, flinging himself out of bed. "Just a quick roll in the hay and off ya go? No heart-felt good-byes or a 'thanks babe', just poof- gone?"

Cas narrowed his eyes when Dean got right in his face, "What did you expect, Dean?"

"A chance!" He yelled, angry and hurt.

Now it was Castiel's turn to become wrathful. He shoved Dean against the wall, eyes bright, face hard. "I gave you every chance to tell me. I pleaded with you. But still you deny me and what we have together!"  
"Yeah? And what is that exactly?" Dean asked, nor longer able to hold back his emotions. "Am I to share you with Heaven, Cas?"

Cas faltered in sudden understanding. Dean pressed on, "I can't and I won't share you." His voice trembled. His body shook weakly against Cas's hold. "I tried to quit you. But _you_ came back. What am I suppose to do now? Tell you the truth…?" Dean felt Cas's hold weaken. Dean reached out and caressed the side of his face, eyes brimming with emotion. "I love you, Cas… Now you're leaving me."

A painful look of hope crossed Cas's face before he crushed his lips to Dean's. Dean tried to pull away, but Cas wouldn't let him. Finally after the soul wrenching kiss, Cas whispered, "I won't leave you."

"Yeah, you will. You have a war going on in Heaven. They can't win without you and I can't live…" he paused, "knowing that I'm holding you back."

Cas pulled away completely from their embrace, leaving Dean feeling more vulnerable. "I'm still here, Dean. Even during the heat of battle, I'll hear your prayer."

"Yeah, 1-800-booty-call." He muttered sorely.

Cas titled his head, confused. "I'm serious, Dean."

"So am I."

"I'll be here when you summon me and when I have a chance to be here, I'll come on my own." Cas tried to explain.

"And what about the times I just really wanna screw you?" Dean asked harshly.

Cas's chin titled upwards as if he got sucker punched with a sharp hook.

"How about when I just want to hold you- kiss you?" Dean went to him, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I don't want you fighting a war I can't help you win."

Cas sighed, "it will be difficult for both of us, Dean. I'm not saying it will be easy. We'll have to accept what we have."

Dean pressed his forehead helplessly against Cas's. After several moments, Dean knew he had to be completely honest with Cas, he deserved that much. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes."

"Then don't die up there."

Castiel grew silent.

"I just got you and I can't lose you." Dean whispered painfully, his heart aching at the thought of never holding his angel again.

Cas and Dean embraced, kissing and holding on to one another. After a while, Cas whispered against his ear, "I must go, Dean. I will return tomorrow night."

Dean knew he had to let him go. Cas was a warrior, just like him. They both knew the consequences and the risks they took. Now they decided to take a risk together, and Dean felt for the first time in his life, happy. He knew that in this moment, Castiel belonged to him and they would fight for what they had, even if it meant going head on with Heaven or Hell.

Cas stepped away from him and smiled lightly. "I will never forget tonight."

Dean couldn't help return Cas's contagious smile.

Castiel's eyes danced with happiness, "It was the night Dean Winchester told me he loved me."

"You're a dork, Cas."

He grinned, "I believe I know."

"I love you, anyway." Dean said sincerely.

"I know that as well now." And with that, Castiel vanished.

**TBC**

* * *

****I adore Cas & Dean too much to say good-bye already. I loved this chapter & hope you did too! I plan on writing more... don't worry. I won't be vanishing anytime soon ;) Please comment & review!**


	7. Ch 7: Round & Round

**Chapter 7: Round and Round**

"So… you and Cas, uh?" Sam asked casually. He had waited two full hours before finally breaking. They had been driving all day and the road started to drag on. Same clear blue sky, yellow painted lines stretching out for miles on pavement and the hum of the classic rock music in the background. He was about to explode if he didn't ask Dean.

Sam needed to entertain himself somehow. And if it meant picking at Dean's sensitive wound, he decided to poke. Hey, what are little brothers for anyway?

Dean furrowed an eyebrow at him, "Yeah."

Sam had the sudden urge to burst out in laughter. Holly crap, he never would have thought in a million years that his big bro- macho man Dean Winchester would fall in love with a guy? Sam paused at this train of thought, because Dean just didn't fall in love with some random guy- he fell in love with an angel.

"What?" Dean asked gruffly, clearly waiting for a confrontation or an outpour of questions.

Sam shrugged, "Nothin. I think Cas suits you."

"You make him sound like an accessory." Dean glared across at Sam in the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Well," Sam felt unsure about how he wanted to say this to Dean. "I never figured you for the white picket fence, suburbs kinda guy, Dean."

Dean kept his eyes locked on the road. Sam continued, "I mean- you already tried that and it didn't work out. So being with Cas is actually kinda perfect for you."

That drew Dean's attention to him, "Really, Dr. Phil? How so?"

Sam bit back a smile. Dean wanted to know his opinion even with his snarky remarks. "You guys are both fighters- warriors. And neither of you will stop fighting until you're dead."

"Is that suppose to be comforting?" Dean shot him an annoyed look from across the cab.

"Yeah," Sam sighed, realizing he wasn't quiet conveying himself the way he wanted to. "OK- what I'm trying to say is that you both will benefit from a relationship that supports your lifestyles, instead of trying to obtain something that you'll never be truly happy with."

"Like suburbia?"

"Yeah… suburbia, or giving up what you love." Sam motioned to the open road, "hunting."

"You think I love hunting?" Dean sounded surprised.

"I know you do, why else would you do it every day?"

"Cause no one else will," Dean retorted hotly.

"Sure, but you would rather do this then live that humble-pie-apple life. And Cas fits into this life much better then he would in that one."

Dean said nothing, his gaze back on the road.

"I'm just glad you found someone- finally."

Dean snorted, "You sound like a chick. So stop- it's freaking me out."

"Hey, can I tell Bobby?" Sam asked.

"No." Dean replied sternly.

"Why not?" Sam smiled boyishly, "He's gonna figure it out eventually and Cas isn't very good at keeping secrets."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Dean muttered. "I'm gonna have to talk to him about that."

Sam finally let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I dunno. I guess I just have to get used to the two of you from now on."

"Yeah, cause I kind of like that feathery butthead."

Sam titled his head, watching the expression on his brother's face. He could see the love there, even though he didn't verbalize it. Dean had never been very good at expressing his emotions. "I hope you like him more than that…" he poked.

Dean sighed, exasperated, "Okay- I love him."

Sam beamed, "I knew it!"

"Shut-up," Dean said in mock anger, biting back the smile forming on his lips.

"So can I tell Bobby?"

"You just don't give up, do you?"

Sam flipped out his cell-phone, Bobby's number already being dialed, "I'll tell him we're on our way." Sam chuckled, feeling surprisingly happy for Dean. It had been a long time since Dean found true happiness. Sure, Dean might have thought the apple-pie life with Lisa was all good and grand at the time, but Sam knew his brother. He could never switch off his hunter side. He loved what he did and was damn good at it. And that's why his life with Lisa was never quiet as perfect and ideal as he thought it would be. Now, he had Cas. Sam would be happy, as long as Dean was. And it was obvious that Cas could provide that for his brother.


	8. Ch 8: Fly by Night

**Chapter 8: Fly by Night**

Bobby felt the grogginess of the day begin to take hold. When was the last time he got a really good night's rest, he wondered. He couldn't help but look up from his reading to sleeping beauty in the corner of his study. Dean had conked out about an hour ago with a book about angels on his chest. He looked comfortable stretched out on Bobby's couch/cot he had in the study from his wheelchair days.

Now he felt jealous over the little twit. Sound asleep. Sam went to get some supplies for Bobby around the same time. Bobby was grateful Sam was willing to get some food and more importantly alcohol for the night. He ran a rough hand through his graying brown hair and over his heavy beard, trying to keep himself awake.

His hazy eyes glanced back down to the book cracked open in front of him on his desk. It was just basic angel lore, but he wanted to make sure he covered all his bases, especially after finding out Castiel and Dean were… together. He still thought that was really peculiar, especially for Dean, whom he considered one straight arrow. Yet, Bobby had no qualms about love and in his opinion love can happen at any time and with anyone. Who is he to judge the people who have the courage to openly admit to it?

Except he didn't know what human and angel relationships meant and started reading. So far he hadn't found anything, so he tossed Dean a book and told him to get reading. Dean tore through the majority of the book, also wanting to know if he was sinning against God for loving an angel a little too much. But Dean never was a good researcher. After just two hours, Dean passed out, the all day driving stint finally catching up with him.

Suddenly a slight breeze tickled his face and a sound of flapping wings made his head move to the general direction. Castiel sat perched on the edge of the cot, looking down at the slumbering Dean. Bobby froze. Castiel's stoic face was usually expressionless and hard. Now he watched Dean with a childish curiosity and concern.

"Juliet there, just fell asleep bout' an hour ago." Bobby commented in a low voice so not to wake Dean.

Cas glanced over to Bobby, who still sat motionless at his desk. The lamplight the only source of light in the study, though Bobby could tell Cas seemed almost relieved to be there.

"Good, he needs to rest." Castiel stood and walked over to him.

"Don't mind me, I can take a hike if you wanna schmooze on your lover boy there," Bobby said in his usual candor.

"That's not necessary. I won't be staying long." Cas glanced around the room and also noted the book Bobby had been reading. "I must return before…" he hesitated. Bobby saw the sudden look of hardness tighten Cas's features.

Bobby tensed, "What? Whatever it is that you have to do, don't seem pleasant." Whenever an angel was overly determined or upset it made the back of Bobby's hair stand up, which also meant duck and run.

Castiel glanced over his shoulder to Dean. "I came to say good-bye."

Bobby's heart tightened, "Well don't be wastin' those good-byes on me, idiot. Go wake up Juliet and tell him yourself."

Cas sighed, "I can't."

Bobby rolled his eyes upward and abruptly stood. He was tired of these boys and their sense of timing and now their emotional shenanigans seemed to rubbing off on this angel. "And why not?"

"I…" he faltered.

Bobby smirked, "Right." He reached for the large book he'd been reading from, held it above his desk and let it drop soundly.

He watched Dean abruptly jerk awake, "I'm up…I'm up, I swear!"

Bobby smiled at Cas, "That's my cue." He snagged the book under his shoulder and strode out of the study room, closing the double doors behind him, giving Cas and Dean plenty of privacy.

* * *

Cas held back his sigh. He should've waited until Bobby Singer fell asleep before appearing in the study. He just wanted to see Dean one last time before the impending battle. Now he had to say it to the conscious Dean and knew that wouldn't be easy.

Dean tossed the book off his chest and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Cas?"

"Yeah," he responded and walked over to the cot where he had been sleeping peacefully.

"I must've dozed." Dean mumbled, still shaking the haze of sleep from his face. Cas sat down beside him, not wanting him to get up. Debating if he should use his powers and put him back under. But he knew Dean would not appreciate that. Instead he just sat there, feeling rather helpless in his current situation.

Suddenly he felt Dean's strong hand caress over his hair and down to his neck, pulling him in. Dean smiled before he kissed him lazily. Cas melted against the hunter. He returned the slow, wonderful kiss. It felt good to feel the warmth and wetness of Dean's mouth open against his. He wondered how he'd gone all day without this.

Dean pulled him on top of his already stretched out body. Cas went willingly, lying on top, their clothes the only thing in the way at the moment. Their mouths mingled and sought hungrily for one another. Dean's tongue slid in and out, tangling with his own wet heat. Cas was unable to hold back the groan that escaped his lips when he felt Dean's erection now press against his lower stomach. He was thick and heavy, but not demanding.

Cas wanted to touch him. He reached in between them, and grabbed a hold of Dean through his denim-jeans. Dean's hips jerked forward, his erection pressing into the palm of his hand. Cas pushed down harder, rubbing and stroking. Dean panted out a curse, rolled his head back against the pillow and bit his lower lip.

Cas enjoyed watching Dean like this. He was vulnerable and… hot. It made Castiel hard and anxious. Dean began frantically ripping off his clothes, along with Cas's. Cas allowed him to remove his clothes this time, instead of making them vanish like before. Dean struggled with his jeans and Cas was becoming impatient with his own needs. He touched the jeans and they disappeared.

"Hey… I liked those jeans," Dean protested.

"I'll bring them back. You were taking too long."

"It's not easy with you on top of me." He muttered and slid his hands over Cas's naked torso and down to his pants. Dean removed his slacks, taking his time by stroking his backside and the outside of his legs, making Cas's arousal grow heavy. Cas kicked the horrible clothes off, until he was completely naked with Dean in his arms.

Dean chuckled at his irritation then playfully bit on his earlobe. Cas shivered and ground his cock against Dean's. They both gasped at the friction and began moving into one another. Dean's rough, calloused hands moved down Cas's back and then grabbed both his cheeks and pressed down. Cas yelled out in surprise at the wonderful new sensation that brought to his arousal. Dean did it again and again, each time pushing and grinding him down harder. Cas felt on the verge of losing it with Dean's ministrations. Then Dean opened his legs and repositioned Cas.

Cas was so aroused and hot with need that he didn't care what Dean did to him. All he wanted was his hunter and now. Dean shifted his leg until he was practically sitting upright and suddenly Cas felt him enter him. He gasped, clinging desperately to his strong, muscular shoulders. They hugged and held tight to one another, unmoving. But Cas needed more, his cock swelling uncomfortably, so he did what felt natural. He rocked up and down on top of Dean. Dean moaned, gripping tight to Cas's ass as he arched upwards to greet Cas. In and out… up and down. Over and over. Cas quickened the pace, feeling the tip of his arousal tingle with the sensation, needing desperately to release.

Dean's body wrapped tighter around Cas's. Their sweat slick bodies sliding off each other. Their flesh hot to the touch. Their groans and frantic breathing mixed. Dean felt so strong and alive in his arms that Cas could barely contain the emotion welling up inside him. Cas reached out and slammed his lips against Dean's, hungry and possessive. Teeth clashed powerfully, hands grabbing each other, both humping mindlessly. Dean climaxed instantly. Cas was right behind him, erupting against them.

"Damn…" Dean whispered against Cas's lips, still trying to regain his breath. "That was amazing…"

Cas let himself stay in the hunter's arms a little while longer. He knew it was a selfish indulgence, but at the moment he didn't care. Dean seemed to sense the need to be held, so he leaned back down with Cas's head resting on top of his chest. Dean didn't speak, he simply stroked Cas's soft, short hair. Cas felt content. Almost blissfully happy too. Except he knew what lay ahead of him. And this new found love for Dean would be tested in this upcoming trail.

He closed his eyes, wishing he could sleep just so he could be held a while longer.

"Cas…" Dean said enduringly, "What's wrong? You're quieter than usual."

Cas took a deep breath, "I have to go to war with Raphael's followers tonight."

He felt the jolt in Dean's chest as his heart slammed against him. He sat up, keeping Cas in his arms, but facing him now. "What? I thought his followers would've just laid down arms now that their leader's gone."

"I expected that as well. But Raphael had many dedicated angels. Now they desire to kill me for the death of their leader." Cas stated flatly.

"What can I do?" Dean asked, becoming the lethal and great hunter Cas had grown to admire and respect.

"I'm not sure yet. I don't know if there is anything you can do, Dean."

Dean nodded, reluctantly accepting the fact that Castiel fought on a completely different playing field then him. "You just make sure to get you're happy ass to me when this is over with."

Cas hesitated, knowing he had to be completely truthful with his lover. "It might be a while."

Dean didn't like that response. He glared at him, those emerald eyes hard as ice. "Fine- but the second it's over and you're safe- you come to me. Understand?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes, "there are obligations I have…"

"Understand?" Dean cut in, his hand pressing into the back of Cas's naked spine. The display of human dominance actually made Castiel quiver.

"Yes, I will find you when the battle is done."

"Good," Dean shifted Cas in his lap. "Now where are my jeans?"

Castiel used his angel power to retrieve Dean's jeans and stood, dressing himself. Once they were dressed, Dean shifted uncomfortably.

Cas didn't understand Dean's nerves. He watched him, "What wrong?"

Dean let out an exasperated sigh and said, "I got you something…"

Surprised, Dean went through his duffle bag by the bed and pulled out something colorful. Cas's eyebrow shot up, "What is it?"

"It's a tie!" Dean said smirking. "I dunno- I saw it and it made think of you." He smiled boyishly, looking years younger to Cas. He laid the red tie over Cas's shoulder, "It's called a power tie. Well- I think that's what they used to call it." He shrugged, "it doesn't matter. It's yours."

Cas felt unaccustomed to receiving gifts and just stood there, awkwardly.

Dean seemed not to notice as he loosened Cas's navy blue tie, his fingers warm and sure across his skin. Cas watched, fascinated the way Dean took control of him, even if he was just removing a tie. Cas found an odd enjoyment of being cared for by this hunter. Dean tossed the old tie on his shoulder now and put the new red tie on for Cas.

Cas had to admit, he liked the color. It was a dark maroon red, not overly bright. "What does it mean, power tie?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Just an expression-it's suppose to make you feel confident."

Cas nodded, "interesting." He definitely needed the extra confidence and strength for the upcoming battle.

Dean beamed, "Good." Cas noted that Dean slipped Cas's old tie into his pocket, keeping it. Castiel oddly liked that Dean kept something of his, though he didn't understand why. Maybe it meant that he belonged to him. Or that he would be back to retrieve the tie. Either way, belonging or being with Dean in any form pleased Cas.

"Thank you," Cas said in his usual rough voice.

"You're welcome." Dean's eyes shone brightly.

Cas had the overwhelming urge to kiss the youthful looking Dean, with his boyish grin and sparking eyes. So he did. He leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Dean let out a frustrated groan at the soft, almost non-existent kiss.

"Cas…" he grumbled, wrapping a hand around Cas's neck. "Don't ever kiss me like that again, or so help me, I'll strangle you." Dean lips crushed against him, telling Cas the exact kind of kiss he wanted the next time Cas felt the urge to lock lips. Cas made a mental note to kiss him like that when he returned, and melted into Dean's embrace.

**TBC**

* * *

****Wow! This story has taken a life of it's own! I'm writing non-stop & having a blastie! I've hit my stride & have plans already for the next chapter. Spoiler alert: Balthazar! **

**I totally love his mischievous & flat out gorgeous character on the show- so plan on seeing him in the upcoming chapter. BTW happy Supernatural Friday! **

**comments & reviews are always cherished! thanks! :)**


	9. Ch 9: Out of My Hands

**Chapter 9: Out of My Hands**

Dean stared at the spot where Cas had just vanished from and his heart plummeted. Dean might have let Cas go but it didn't mean he liked it. He couldn't lock Cas down in Bobby's panic room and to keep him from fighting his own war. That wasn't an option. So he had to accept that Cas went to the pearly gates of Heaven to battle an all out civil war- without him by his side.

He cleared his throat, trying to fight down the wave of emotions and doubts. Maybe he should've tried convincing Cas to stay with him? Maybe Dean should have told him one last time that he loved him? But he didn't do any of those things, he simply let him go. Dean sighed, rubbed a hand through his hair and over his face. He did the right thing. It just didn't feel right at the moment.

He opened the double doors of Bobby's study to find an empty kitchen. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. By the time he polished it off, Sam strode in the side door, brown bags in his large arms. He dropped them on the table, "I seriously can't believe how many people were out grocery shopping this late." He muttered under his breath and started restocking the fridge for Bobby.

"Hunter's helper?" Dean asked his little brother. Sam nodded and pulled out a large, full bottle of Jack Daniels. Dean smiled weakly, "Aw- come to papa." He poured a double shot and chugged it.

Sam eyed him curiously, "Tough night?"

"Yeah, something like that." Dean's voice was rough from the whiskey.

Bobby entered the kitchen, the book from earlier still tucked beneath his arm. He nodded to Dean, unable to look at him, trying to avoid an awkward moment. Though Dean knew what Bobby was trying not to think, 'so did you get frisky with an angel just recently'?

"So- where's Cas?" Bobby asked conversationally after a few minutes, knowing that Dean probably hadn't mentioned to Sam yet that they saw each other.

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Heaven."

"Already? That was quick," Bobby said, obviously baiting Dean. Bobby was radiating sub-text about Dean and Cas's relationship.

"Yeah- not that quick, Bobby." Dean retorted, pouring himself another shot of whiskey.

Bobby's chest rumbled with laughter, "Sorry- I couldn't help it."

"Uh-huh."

"Wait, what am I missing?" Sam asked, perplexed.

"Cas stopped by while you were away." Bobby filled in, "They talked…"

Sam shifted uncomfortably by the fridge. The elephant in the room was the fact that Dean and Cas had sex and now Bobby put that image in Sam's head, and Dean really wanted to shoot Bobby.

"Enough!" Dean spat out angrily at Bobby. "Let's move on from my love life for a second and focus on what Cas came down here to tell me!"

Bobby shrugged, "Fine by me."

"Yeah, me too." Sam agreed instantly.

Dean rolled his eyes and stood. He began pacing in front of them, "All right. Cas said that Raphael's followers are pretty pissed off and want blood for their high-and-mighty leader's death."

"Cas's?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded gravely. "He plans on full out war with them…" he hesitated, "starting tonight." He cleared his throat, those damned emotions trying to creep up and choke him. "He's not sure when he'll be back."

"If ever…" Bobby mumbled softly. Sam instantly shot him a hard look.

"So," Sam said, ignoring Bobby's comment, even though everyone in the room was thinking it. "What does he want us to do?"

"Sit tight." Dean answered indifferently even though his heart lurched at Bobby's off-handed remark. At this rate he'd be dead from the anxiety by the time Cas returned, Dean thought sullenly. "He said he'd let us know somehow if we could help, other than that…" he shrugged, "we can't do much."

Sam's expression grew soft and sympathetic, "Dean…"

Dean held up a hand, stopping his brother in his tracks. "Thanks- but no thanks. The last thing I want right now is the puppy face."

"But Dean…"

"Leave him alone, boy." Bobby said hotly. "Respect his decision- now, I've got some drinkin' to start. And Sam- I think I have a bottle of shut-the-Hell up in the cabinet if you wanna take a sip."

Sam threw his hands up in the air helplessly, knowing his lost the battle with Dean and the verbal one with Bobby. He turned his back on both of them and started digging for food in the fridge.

The rest of the night Bobby poured over lore, legends and stacks of books about angels. Dean and Sam helped out the first few hours but quickly found themselves kissing their pillows in dreamland.

Dean woke with a jolt. It felt like someone kicked him in the back of the head. When he looked around, the window that he'd fallen asleep on had flung open, giving him a royal ass kicking. He grimaced, rubbing the back of his head.

He glanced over to see Bobby, unconscious, with the half of bottle left of Jack. He was drooling on his books and when Dean eyed Sam, he was also sound asleep on the make-shift bed he made on Bobby's floor of a sleeping bag and semi-clean clothes.

Dean grumbled, frowning at the window. What made that fling open? Suddenly he heard a loud crash and bang from the kitchen. Bobby jumped out of his seat, Sam bolted up right, gun cocked and ready in his hand. Dean too had reached for his gun. And just in time too. An angry son-of –a-bitch walked in, dressed in a suit and tie. His black hair was slicked back and built like a liner-backer. His face grim and mean. Dean recognized him instantly as an angel as he wiped those wings inside Bobby's place.

Dean fired off a round, along with Sam. But nothing was working on the bullet-proof angel. The angel waved a mighty hand at Bobby. He jerked sideways and hit the floor hard, his shot-gun skidding away. Sam moved forward in a matter of seconds, covering the fallen and vulnerable Bobby. He aimed for the heart, shooting perfectly. Except this son-of-a-bitch didn't even flinch. Dean and Sam instantly felt the angel's powers as he twisted his hand in the air, squeezing their insides into soft, gooey dough.

Dean winced, dropping to his knees like a stone. Sam went down right after him, his lean body frightening the pain, but knew it was inevitable. Angels had killer mojo and this badass meant to use it on them. But how'd he find them, Dean wondered, as the metallic taste of blood began filling his mouth.

Suddenly he heard the familiar sounds of flapping wings. His heart soared, hoping it was Cas.

"Oh good, I see you found the Winchesters," a snarky voice said in the dim of the kitchen. "I always hate awkward greetings," the voice had a hint of a British accent. Dean cursed under his breath, knowing exactly who stood in the kitchen and if Dean could, he would shoot the bastard.

"Balthazar," the line-backer angel growled, his face fierce with sudden rage as he hissed, "traitor."

"Ouch- but hey, at least I have an actual leader. What do you have again? Oh right- a wingless corpse that used to be your leader. Too bad," he mocked cruelly.

The angel puffed his chest enrage as he focused his attention on Balthazar. Sam, Dean and Bobby instantly felt the angel mojo lift. Sam scrambled to his feet, still wincing and breathing heavily as he pulled out his blade.

"C'mon kitty," Balthazar teased with a wink. "Let me see those claws."

The angels suddenly started throwing punches. It was quiet scary to watch and wait until they began throwing each other across the room and through walls. Dean glanced at Bobby, who had his gun trained on the two angels, waiting for his house to be destroyed and a moment to get a round off. Dean too held his pearl handled gun, waiting for the fight to blow their way. Sam on the other hand, got creative.

He pushed the tip of the blade into the palm of his hand, ran to the adjoining room and began drawing the angel repel sign on a window in Bobby's living room. Dean followed him, gun up and ready. When Sam didn't immediately slam his hand down and make both angels get zapped back to Heaven, Dean turned to him. "C'mon!"

"Wait, I have an idea…" Sam sent Dean a commanding look, "Stay here."

It was Dean's turn to growl angrily as Sam took off into the kitchen. He got there just in time for Balthazar to take a hit in the gut, sending him reeling back into the sink.

"Hey!" Sam called out to the angel about to wallop Balthazar. "Come get me you stupid son of a bitch." Sam eyed Balthazar, who narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. Sam turned and dashed back into the living room, the angel trailing close behind. Balthazar bringing up the rear. Dean's hand hovered over the bloodied symbol which soaked the window.

"No!" Sam shouted at him. Dean's eyes flared in alarm at the sight of the line-backer barreling in. Dean hesitated, ready to hit the symbol and send this angel packin'.

Suddenly Balthazar emerged from the room and speared hard into the angel's back, using his superior strength and agility to ram the angel forward, the momentum sending the angel in the air and through the window. In seconds, the window shone brightly, glass shattered and poof- the massive angel had vanished.

"Wow," Dean said, amazed and staring out the window.

"Huh," Sam replied just as dumbfounded.

"That actually worked?" Balthazar sounded more surprised than either of them. "I'll have to remember that."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean rounded on the blond, British angel, whom on too many occasions tricked them or betrayed them. So Dean wasn't too fond of this angel. However he knew where Balthazar's loyalties lied- with Cas. Dean had no choice to have some faith in Balthazar.

"You have a lovely way of saying thank you," he replied sarcastically.

"Who was that?" Sam asked eyes moving between the now empty, broken window and back to Balthazar.

"That was one of Raphael's foot-soldiers." He sighed, shaking his head, "And he was just the warm up for the bloody mess Raphael's followers have in store for you two."

"What? Why us?" Sam asked. "Shouldn't everyone be in Heaven fighting?"

"Yeah, speaking of- why aren't you with Cas?" Dean shot at him, "Aren't you his number two guy?" The fact that Balthazar, one of Castiel's best angel's on the forefront was wasting time with them, angered Dean. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. But more importantly, he wanted to make sure Cas was still safe and alive.

"Yeah, I am." Balthazar replied casually, straightening his suit jacket which had been slightly wrinkled in the fight.

Dean's eyes flared in annoyance, "Then why aren't you friggin helpin' him?"

"I am- Cas sent me on a mission."

"Really and what is that? Hide and seek?"

"No, you idiot. I'm protecting his most invaluable possession…" Balthazar's stare indicated that Castiel sent him to protect… him. His stomach clenched uncomfortably. Damnit, Cas, he thought. He needed to be protecting himself in this critical hour, not worrying about him on earth. Dean began to fear the worse and though Balthazar was sent to protect them, his presence made it that much worse on all of them.

"Thanks, but I don't need a babysitter." Dean said, trying to brush him off, even with Sam glowering at him.

Balthazar's blue eyes blazed hot. "Oh- I disagree with that." He tensed, glancing around the room. "I better update you on what's actually going on, so you bloody idiots start realizing you're a part of this war." Balthazar walked back into Bobby's study, where Bobby stood, waiting for them. He swung and aimed his shotgun at Balthazar, ready to pull the trigger.

Sam held up his hands in defense, "Whoa- he's cool, Bobby."

Bobby pursed his lips and lowered his weapon. Balthazar spotted the bottle of whiskey, unperturbed by the tense emotions and violence still lingering in the house. "May I?" he gestured to the bottle in front of Bobby. He didn't move except to suspiciously watch as Balthazar polished off the rest of the bottle in a few gulps.

Dean raised his eyebrows, suppressing his urge to be impressed. Sam cleared his throat, "So- you mind fillin' us in, Balthazar?"

"Right," he titled the bottle in salute to Bobby before setting it down.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked, unable to stop himself. He needed to know. He was grasping at straws. He might have sounded like a desperate boyfriend but he didn't care. All that mattered was Cas. Dean felt startled by the realization. Castiel, his angel, his friend and now his lover. He vividly recalled every moment they spent together for the past few days. Yet Cas's laughter was the first thing that came to mind. He had never heard Cas laugh before and Dean hoped desperately that it wouldn't end up being his last.

"Cassie couldn't come down at the moment because I give him the responsibilities of the weapons." Balthazar explained, "And Raphael's supporters are having a difficult time making progress upstairs. So they're starting to get creative, which is surprising, considering they were following a guy like Raphael in the first place."

Balthazar moved across the room and checked the windows, as though waiting for the angels to burst through at any moment.

"So what…? We're targets now?" Sam asked Balthazar alarmed.

Balthazar sighed in exasperation, apparently not enjoying the questions. "Raphael's supporters want to hurt Cas anyway they can. They know he has a bond with you Winchesters. Of course, not specific to which one is more important," Balthazar winked at Dean. "So they'll dismember you both just in case."

"Fantastic," Dean muttered. He sent Balthazar a cold look, "so you jump whenever Cas says jump now?"

He shrugged, "I can't disobey my superior- after all he is holding the arsenal of Heaven. What choice do I have?"

"What did Cas say?"

Balthazar smirked at Dean coolly, "He sang me a sonnet," he replied sarcastically, then added, "What do you think he said? Keep the Winchester's alive and away from Raphael's followers for as long as possible."

"Now what? We're suppose to sit around and wait to get our balls deep fried by some angels?" Bobby asked, finally adding his two cents to the conversation.

"No, actually," Balthazar turned his gaze to Bobby and smiled weakly. "You're not coming with us."

"Like hell I am…"

He waved his hand to stop him, "Sorry- boss's orders. Take it up with him… if he ever returns." Dean's anxiety peaked hearing Balthazar say the same thing everyone else had been all night. Cas not returning, not coming home to him. Dean couldn't think that- not now, he needed to focus.

Balthazar's British accented voice continued on, "Cassie didn't want you involved, Bobby. He did request that you abandon ship for a while, till one of us gets a hold of you."

Bobby glared dangerously at the angel. "Fine," he shot that gaze to the boys. "You morons better keep this one on a tight leash. I don't trust him."

"I'm standing right here," Balthazar said, slightly amused and mockingly offended.

"Right, I'm leaving. Call me when the war's over." Bobby's voice dripped with sarcasm and headed toward his bedroom to pack his things but not before slapping both boys affectionately on the back.

"Okay," Balthazar clapped his hands together excitedly, "We should leave before anymore angels fly through the door, literally."

He touched their foreheads and were zapped out of Bobby's study and into… a posh hotel room. Sam and Dean exchanged looks. This was the type of hotel Balthazar would stay at- sophisticated, hip and expensive.

"All right boys, I suggest you get comfy." Balthazar said while strolling over to the liquor bar.

Sam glared at the lofty angel. "You really expect us to just sit around and wait?"

Balthazar shrugged indifferently. "I've been told that the hotel has a rather fantastic porn channel."

"That's not what I meant, Balthazar," Sam replied firmly.

Balthazar's light blue eyes rose slightly to Sam from across the room, "I know what you meant, darling. And understand this- I have orders not to let you out of my sight until Cassie comes back."

"So Cas made you his bitch?" Dean remarked cruelly, still not liking this plan or being with this angel.

Balthazar's head rotated to Dean, "from what I hear- you're the bitch."

Unfiltered rage sheared across Dean's mind as he lunged blindingly at Balthazar. Sam intercepted him just in time, pulling him back from getting his ass kicked by the arrogant angel. "Stop it- both of you." But his eyes were on Dean when he said it. Dean flung himself away from Sam and paced on the other end of the room.

Sam stood in the middle of the room as the mediator. "We need to keep a clear head right now, so that we can plan our next move."

"Excuse me?" Balthazar asked, "You're one and only move is to the couch or bed. I'm not allowing you out of this room until I hear word from Cas."

"Nice try," Sam retorted. "Try and stop us if you like Balthazar. We're going angel huntin' whether you come along for the ride or not."

Dean nodded in agreement with his determined brother. They both felt it in their bones that fighting back was their only chance of advantage against the angels. The angels wouldn't anticipate an ambush from humans.

Dean checked his gun, "He's right- once we're out there and get our angel killin on, then the sooner we end this thing."

"It sounds more like suicide," Balthazar strode over to them, alarmed by their sudden movement to leave their new digs and hit the road. "Boys…" he cautioned, "you can't fight angels. It would be as ridiculous as a monkey trying to sneak up on a sleeping lion. You'd be eaten and mauled before you knew what hit you."

"Good thing we're bats-nuts crazy," Dean countered, reloading his gun before re-tucking it in the back of his jeans.

Sam and Dean turned and headed for the exist. They knew what had to be done and right now, it wasn't waiting around to be picked off by a mob of angry angels.

"Wait- you bloody fools!" Balthazar popped in front of them before they reached the door, using his angel abilities. "If you go out there, guns blazing, you're only going to get killed faster."

"You could help us," Sam suggested. Dean rounded on Sam, not liking the idea of this British-prick tagging along.

Balthazar smirked, "the one thing I'm good at is surviving, Sam. Why on earth would I risk my lovely neck for the likes of you?"

"If Cas does survive and comes back, only to find out we're either missing or dead- he'll skin you alive," Sam threatened easily. His dark brown eyes bore into Balthazar, "and if there is any doubt in your mind that Cas wouldn't pull the trigger on his threat…" Dean watched as Sam turned his gaze to him and back to Balthazar, "just remember who Cas likes more."

It was Balthazar's turn to panic. He pursed his lips, "other than the fact that I face possible death, what reason do I have to accompany you gentlemen out on the battle field?"

Sam shrugged nonchalantly, "how bout' we owe you one?"

Dean reeled back, about to protest when Balthazar smiled at Sam. "The wonder-twins owing me a favor?" He seemed to be relish the idea, "all right." Dean stood in absolute shock as Sam and Balthazar shook hands, "it's a deal."

_**TBC**_

* * *

****This chapter took awhile to hammer out. Balthazar was fun to write though! He's sassy & edgy, just what the boys need. I have to admit I missed Cas in this chapter! I plan on writing more, however the updates might take a little longer this week. All I can say is: ****"Life is what happens to a writer between drafts"-Matt Damon.**

**Thanks again for the awesome feedback! Reviews & comments are always a great motivator for me! ;)**


	10. Ch 10: Ready for Love

**Chapter 10: Ready for Love**

Castiel's wings fluttered and shook. He bit back a wince of pain which now radiated from his shoulder. Still, he had managed to land with an ease and grace that he had not felt for the past five days. Nothing had come easily to him and nothing had been simple. He gazed upwards at the stars. His mind brimming with images of battle carnage, blood, and death.

Everything fell apart once Raphael's soldiers retaliated against Cas and the battle ensued in Heaven. He watched, horrified as his brothers and sisters fell to their death around him. It broke his heart, yet strengthened his inner determination to continue on, to avenge and finally bring down the rebels that cost so many angels lives.

On the fifth day, both sides had lost many soldiers, their numbers dwindling to nothing, when Cas finally broke through the forces of Raphael's remaining loyalists' and struck at the heart of them. It had been bloody and brutal. Castiel now stood on the street outside of the motel, realizing he was lucky to still be alive and in one piece. Piece… he thought, glancing over his shoulder to his left wing. In his final act as a soldier, he had sacrificed his foothold against the enemy in order to kill him, however at the terrible price of severely injuring his left wing. The angel had pierced his wing with a sword, wrenching Cas's body and cutting off a piece at the base of his wing.

The injury had been excruciating but it didn't stop Cas from thrusting away in time to swing and strike down across the angels neck, severing his head in his vulnerable position. Now when he used his wings to fly, it was painful and awkward. He needed to give his wing time to heal. On earth it would be faster, since he would not require flying as often as in Heaven. Except he knew he still needed to get to earth.

Castiel waited for the pain to subside before approaching the motel. He knew Dean was inside. His heart hammered and his body hummed in anticipation of seeing his hunter once again. He had missed him. It was an odd feeling that Cas had never experienced before. The longing and burning need to see Dean at times, nearly suffocated him or distracted him in critical moments of the battle.

When Castiel discovered Raphael's followers' plans to execute Dean and Sam Winchester, he sent Balthazar to protect them. Cas knew he couldn't return to earth to protect Dean, the angels would anticipate that and kill both Dean and Cas at their most vulnerable. So his only choice was to send an angel he trusted to keep Dean safe. Balthazar.

The arrogant, but fierce warrior had not been pleased with his mission, however he agree to it and vowed he would protect them. Cas threatened him with death should he fail to protect Dean Winchester. Balthazar understood and left, leaving Cas feeling vulnerable and frustrated, since he could not be the one with Dean.

His heart ached for what he had felt in Dean's embrace. His body hurt without his touch. He knew this bond between them had become strong. Yet being away for so long from what he truly loved, hurt worse than he severed wing. Now with the battle behind him and an injured wing, Cas had come back to him.

"Cassie," Balthazar's voice taunted, "back so soon?"

Castiel turned to find Balthazar smiling at him coyly. "Yes, Balthazar. The war is over."

Balthazar made a show of relief, "thank God." He mocked. "I'm finally rid of the Winchesters."

Castiel's head titled, "That's surprising. I believe the three of you made quiet a dent into Raphael's forces here."

Balthazar laughed, "If you mean killing about a dozen angels with the wonder-twins, then yes. Those boys are quiet suicidal, yet tactful- especially that Sam. He knows how to plan an attack that one." Cas saw an odd glimmer in Balthazar's eyes when he spoke of Sam. Respect for Sam Winchester and possibly something more… Cas could not place it before Balthazar quickly covered his emotions with a sly smile. "I must say, Dean was a bit overbearing. I don't know how you tolerate it."

Cas did not respond, only narrowed his eyes at the angel.

Balthazar shrugged, "Anyway- I'm glad you've returned and this is over. They're all yours, Cassie."

Castiel paused, before saying, "Thank you, Balthazar."

Surprise crossed Balthazar's face only for a second before he retorted sarcastically, "did I have a choice, Castiel?"

"No," Cas remarked flatly.

Balthazar chuckled at him, "Well- your welcome all the same, Cassie." He smiled at him fondly. "You know, we don't make such a bad team- you and me."

Cas didn't have time to respond before a loud ringing interrupted them. It was Balthazar's cell phone. He pulled it out and inspected the number. Cas watched as Balthazar's lips titled upwards then glanced at Cas, "I've gotta take this. See you around, Cassie." And with that, Balthazar turned on his polished leather boots and vanished.

* * *

Dean white knuckle gripped the shower head, pain sheering through his ribs. Those mother-friggin-angels did a number on him, he thought angrily. The hot water at first felt wonderful on his bruised and cracked skin. The water cascaded down his lean, hard-muscled body. It wrapped him up in the steam. The aches and pains of the past few days washing off his skin, falling away. After a few moments, the pain suddenly returned and overwhelmed him.

He gritted his teeth, the muscle in his jaw working hard. Dean placed a rough, calloused hand over the black and blue bruises on his side. "Damnit…" he mumbled, water from the shower flowing over him. If only Cas where here, he thought. He'd patch him up with a simple touch.

Dean's mind suddenly went on overdrive, thinking of Cas's hands. He had some magical hands, literally. The way they moved over his flesh, touched his cock, caressed his face and gripped his shoulders when they made love. Dean glanced down at the towering erection between his wet thighs. He sighed heavily. Great, another shower jerk, he thought bitterly. He'd done this for the past three days now. He missed Cas so bad that at times it hurt to breathe, like now with his bruised ribcage.

The more angels he battled and killed with Sam and Balthazar, the further he'd fallen into his own personal pit of despair. He dreamt about Cas being killed every night since he'd left him. The nightmares would pound into him at night, always leaving him feeling sick to his stomach. The worst dreams were the ones where Dean was in them, watching Cas from afar being struck down and slaughtered, while Dean could never get to him- could never save him.

Balthazar had not been very comforting either. So Dean pushed him away, letting Sam deal with his the majority of the time as they strategized their next plan of attack. Balthazar gave the boys the angel blades and he provided excellent cover with his angel mojo. They had wrangled in some of the toughest, meanest angels from Raphael's group. It always sent a course of pleasure through Dean when he stabbed those assholes through the heart- knowing that any one of them could do the same to his Cas.

He glanced down again at his unyielding cock. Dean took the bar of soap, lathered his hand, when suddenly he heard the bathroom door open. He grunted, "Sam…" He shouted out angrily, "Piss outside!"

"Dean…" the voice was so achingly familiar, that Dean at first didn't believe his own ears. He had imagined hearing Cas's voice so many times for the past five days. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination again or really his Cas.

"Cas?" He yanked the shower door open. He was greeted by those blue eyes. Dean had frequently been surprised by how blue Cas's eyes were, but in this moment, they seemed bluer then he remembered and more stunningly beautiful. He stilled, frozen by the image of his angel.

Cas seemed slightly disheveled. His hair was untidy, his tie looser then normal and dark bags under his eyes. "Dean…" he groaned out his name this time and reached for him.

Dean grabbed his suit lapels and searched his face, "are you all right?" his voice hard with concern.

"No," Cas breathed out, his eyes focused on Dean's lips. "You haven't kissed me yet."

Dean almost laughed in surprise. Instead he crushed Cas's lips beneath his own. Water pounded against his back, his face still wet as he devoured him. Cas moaned against him, holding on to the side of his slick face desperately trying to take more of him.

"Cas…" he breathed out between Cas's urgent kisses, "you're clothes…" was all Dean could get out before Cas's clothes suddenly vanished and he pushed Dean backwards into the shower.

Hot water sprayed them, Cas's dark brown hair being matted with water. Dean watched Cas's expression falter in shock, he gazed up at the shower head. He suddenly smiled at Dean, "I understand now, why you humans like these showers. They are quiet…" His eyes smoldered at Dean, hotter than the water now pouring down on them, "nice…"

"Nice wouldn't be the word I'd use…" Dean said dipping his head, capturing his mouth again and again. "More like hot…"

Cas's chest rumbled against Dean's with laughter. "Yes, nice and hot."

Dean's heart suddenly swelled. Cas was back. He usual dry remarks and innocence to the world. His socially awkward, inept angel. How he friggin loved him.

Cas's tongue slipped into his mouth, tasting him. Their slick bodies slid and pushed against each other. Dean's erection grew as he arched his back and pressed his cock into Cas's flat, hard stomach. Cas trembled in his arms and rotated his hips forward, pushing his arousal into Dean. Dean grabbed the bar of soap and lathered his hands. He felt the ache in his ribcage, but ignored it. Cas was more important than a few bruised rips.

"I missed you, baby." Dean whispered against the shell of Cas's ear.

Cas's eyes flared open, stroking the side of Dean's face, "I've missed you too."

Dean pulled back to look into those blue eyes and his heart melted at the sincerity he saw in them. They kissed again, hungry and frantic.

He touched Cas's long, lean body, covering him in soap suds and lathering his entire body, until Cas was panting heavily, his dick straining beautifully before Dean. He smiled, loving the way Cas's face was taunt and the back of his head pressed against the tiles, needy and hot. Dean's cock twisted at this. He wanted Cas now. He dropped to his knees, water spraying his shoulders and back. He took hold of Cas's thick erection and slid him in his mouth.

Castiel gasped. Dean began sucking hard immediately. He wasn't going to draw this out. He wanted Cas cumming and soon. He bobbed up and down, taking Cas deep within his mouth and down his throat. Cas shuddered and jerked forward. Dean used his hands to hold Cas in place against the tiles, then grasped his tight, firm ass in both hands. Cas cried out and came. His whole body jerked and writhed against the slick tiles, his cock bursting. Dean swallowed him down and sucked him dry.

The sheer bliss on Castiel's face when Dean looked up made him smile. He got to his feet and gathered the limp-limbed angel in his arms, engulfing him in a hard embrace. Cas turned his face into the grove of Dean's neck, water still cascading around them, between them. After a few seconds, Cas moved his hand down Dean's side to his arousal. Dean had still been hard and didn't mind if nothing happened at that moment, he too felt blindingly happy, even if he didn't get his release like Cas.

Cas's hand pressed into his side, making Dean cringe. Cas looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

Dean shook it off, "Just a few bruises. Nothing I can't handle, Cas."

Cas touched his side again, making him wince and draw back. Cas glowered, "you're handling nothing with broken ribs."

"I handled you…" Dean remarked slyly.

Cas continued to glare but moved his hands over his ribcage and… the sudden relief of pain filled Dean as he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with air.

Suddenly his felt Cas's hand move to base of his arousal and press down against it. "Feel better?" he asked drily in that deep, resonating voice.

It was Dean's turn to shudder as he nodded dumbly, his eyes slipping shut and his mouth agape with wonder as Cas began stroking him. His hand was slow and firm. Dean rocked his hips forward, his dick sliding in Cas's grasp. He felt Cas's blue eyes burning into him. Dean opened his eyes, water drenching his face. They locked their gazes as Cas quicken his pace. Dean gasped, thrusting forward, his cock pushing into Cas's warm body and hand. They continued to stare, blue meeting emerald. His erection felt thicker and harder, even with Cas tugging.

Cas slipped a finger over the tip of him, pressing into his slit. Dean cried out, eyes shutting tightly, waiting for the orgasm to rip through him.

"Open your eyes, Dean…" Cas demanded, his hand now furiously pulling him into oblivion. Dean's eyes shot open, staring at his lover's tense, handsome face. Suddenly he came. It was so hard and needed that Dean fell desperately onto Cas, who continued to pump him, while his superior strength let Dean's limp body press down on him. He came into his hands, against his body. The water washing it down them, the only thing left was Dean's frantic breathing. He hadn't cummed that hard since the first time he made love to Cas.

Cas turned off the water and pushed Dean against the tiles. His eyes were hazy with sedation.

"Let's get to bed," Cas suggested.

Dean nodded numbly. Then paused, "Sam's in there."

Cas shook his head, "No. He left a note saying he went out and had his cell phone on if you needed him."

Dean seemed to shake himself off as they climbed out of the shower. Dean pressed a clean towel to his face and handed Cas one. Dean watched amused as Cas mimicked Dean's movements with the towel. Then Cas walked out of the bathroom, gloriously naked and so damn hot. Dean smiled like an idiot, trailing close behind.

He pulled the covers on the bed down and plopped down, Cas right besides him. Dean didn't resist his urge as he reached out and stroked the side of Cas's face and through his damp hair.

Cas's eyes closed, a soft, relieved smile on his lips as he sighed into Dean's palm.

"I'm glad you're alive," Dean said huskily.

Cas opened his eyes, "I am glad you are alive too, Dean."

He smiled weakly, "I don't want to spoil our evening. But you wanna tell me what happened upstairs?"

Cas glanced away, "War is unpleasant. I witnessed many angels die these past few days. I killed many myself." His voice held a hint of regret, except when he said, "I destroyed the last of Raphael's followers- they are no longer a threat to us."

Dean felt the surge of relief fill him. "So the war's over?"

Castiel nodded, "Yes."

Dean's elation spread to his face as he kissed Cas. He wanted to rejoice and drink. Castiel no longer had to fight a war in Heaven and he was safe and alive.

Cas however seemed distant, "Much of Heaven is still in disarray. There is much to be done." He averted his gaze from Dean's. "I was injured in my last battle."

Fear spiked in his stomach, "What? Where?" He had just touched every inch of Cas's body in the shower, with the lights on. He would have seen a mark or injury.

Cas sighed, his face hopeless. "My wing…"

Shocked, Dean couldn't help but gaze at the invisible wings behind Cas. He knew Cas was an angel with the sword and wings and even seen the shadows of those incredible feathers a few times. But it never really occurred to him until this moment that Castiel had more to his image then a cute face and incredibly sexy body.

"What happened?"

"One of Raphael's followers- the last of them, stabbed my wing, and took a piece off in combat."

A piece of his wing? Dean's only comparison would to imagine loosening a finger. But a wing was so much more than a stupid pinkie.

"The injury will take time to heal… I cannot support myself when I fly in Heaven." Castiel explained, "I should stay here. I need to give my wing time to heal itself."

Dean touched the side of his face, lifting his gaze to his. "Stay as long as you need to." He smiled sheepishly, trying to lighten the mood, "I can think of a few things we can do while you stick around."

Cas smiled weakly at him. Dean didn't want to talk about war, blood or death anymore. He pulled Cas into his arms and lied back in bed, moving the covers over them, enveloping them. Cas tucked his head against Dean's shoulder. Dean stroked his fingers through the angels' soft brown hair.

"You're staying here the rest of the night, Cas." Dean said in a commanding tone.

Dean felt Cas's lips spread into a smile against his flesh. "I didn't plan on leaving you."

After a few moments, Dean still lazily touching Cas, not wanting to let sleep take him under yet. He heard Cas's gruff voice from the dim of the room, "I love you, Dean."

Dean gazed down at Cas. His heart overwhelmed with happiness he couldn't ever remember feeling before in his life. "I love you too, Cas," he whispered and kissed him.

* * *

Balthazar stood in front of the liquor store, the night air cool on his face. He watched as people walked past him and cars pulled in and out of the parking lot. His anticipation continued to grow in his stomach. He hadn't felt this excited about anything in a while. Well, that was a lie, he thought. He vividly recalled the excitement he felt when he heard Castiel had killed Raphael. He felt alive again through Raphael's demise. He no longer had to hide from the world. He could return to Heaven once again without a red target painted on his back.

Now that same excitement built inside him again. He leaned casually against the wall, waiting. Suddenly he saw the headlights of the black car pull off the highway and into the lot. The Impala headlights shone brightly onto Balthazar. The car rumbled to a stop and Sam Winchester got out. His tall, muscular build filled the doorframe.

His dark eyes were fierce as he directed them on Balthazar.

Balthazar broke out in a slow smirk, "You're late, Sammy."

"Don't call me that," he responded irritably.

Balthazar stepped away from the wall and walked to the curb, eyes locked with the human. "All right, Sam…" he drawled out in his thick British accent. "So…" he paused, a sly smile still framing his lips, "you called?"

_**TBC**_


	11. Ch 11: Bad Company

**Chapter 11: Bad Company**

The morning light seemed to burn accusingly into Sam's face as he sat, motionless inside the parked Impala and gazed out the window to the hotel room Dean and Sam were sharing. He hadn't realized how long he had been gone until the sun shone into the room he had stayed in the night before with…

Sam noticed that his hand trembled on the door handle. He paused, closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. He could do this, he told himself. He just had to make up some excuse to Dean, he rationalized. Just tell him he had spent the night with a girl he met at the bar- went back to her place and…

Suddenly Sam was swarmed with intense images and flashes of what he experienced last night. He saw a firm hand pressed against his naked flesh, slamming him against the wall, holding him with superior strength that only a supernatural creature or angel could possess. Sam fought against the hand that kept him pinned to the wall.

He tried so damn hard to get away from the possessive touches and rough caresses that covered his body. When the hand slid provocatively down to his groin, Sam lashed out, but it had been useless. The angel powers had him chained with invisible and unbreakable irons. The hand stayed rooted to his muscled chest, as the other hand pulled tightly around Sam's hard, thick arousal. The angel began pumping intensely on Sam's cock, the friction and the sensation making him so hard and so hot. His stomach clenched, his hips thrusted forward, and his legs trembled in anticipation to the oncoming explosion.

Sam spilled uncontrollably into that rough, demanding hand, like some teenager with no restraint on himself.

Except he didn't have control. Not last night. Not with a powerful angel like Balthazar controlling him.

His hand gripped tightly on the handle now, his heart racing, remembering with perfect clarity everything that happened and how he wanted more of it. Oh God, he thought horrified. He just spent the entire night and early morning with Balthazar, and now craved more! He thought the strange burning inside him would vanish once he got a taste for what he wanted. But it didn't vanish- it felt stronger and much harder to ignore, especially with his cock currently pressing uncomfortably against the fly of his jeans.

Damnit, he cursed. Sam had just left him less than an hour ago and still wanted more? Impossible, he berated himself. Sam refused to ever do what he did with Balthazar again. He just couldn't. He wasn't gay- neither was Balthazar. He seriously doubted anything of significance could happen with them, such as a real relationship. Balthazar was too shallow and vivacious for life, while Sam was more level-headed and loyal. He didn't want to get involved with someone like Balthazar. He didn't even trust him.

It didn't matter if they had the most mind-blowing, world altering sex ever! Sam shuddered again, this time thinking of Balthazar's naked body sliding down the length of him, and what he did with that wicked tongue of his…

Sam felt a vibration in his pocket. He yanked himself back to reality and touched the screen on the phone. It was a text message from Balthazar. "Meet me again tonight. I'm not done with you yet."

Sam flushed. Erection already at full alert. But he ignored these sexual cues and texted back, "No! One night was already too much. It's never going to happen again."

Balthazar responded instantly, "Never say never, darling. I'll see you _soon_."

Sam could hear that husky British accent in his mind. The way he purred out certain words that made Sam's skin tingle especially when Balthazar said darling to him…

Damnit, shit, fuck, piss… Sam shoved the phone in his pocket and slammed his fist down on the steering wheel. He would not think about last night. He would never mention it to Dean. He would never see Balthazar alone or in any setting with them being alone. No- he would never, ever see that devilish angel again!

Sam sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. If only he knew what he knew now, he thought. He wouldn't have stormed off last night, called Balthazar and confronted him at the liquor store. Sam would've stayed in bed, patched up his injured leg, and confronted Balthazar the next time he saw him on the battle field. He shouldn't have gone to him. He shouldn't have willingly put himself into a situation where he lost control. Why didn't he just stay at his hotel room last night?

He rubbed his sleepy eye-lids. Sam realized then with an exasperated breath, that he had known all along why he went to Balthazar. He was drawn to the angel. Sam just couldn't resist him and last night, with his injured leg and emotions running high, his willpower had vanished.

Sam, Balthazar and Dean had just spent the past five days together, hunting and battling alongside one another. Sam had begun to like the dry-witted and war-harden-warrior angel. It made Sam slightly attracted to him at first. Balthazar oozed charm and sophistication. His light blond hair was always perfect and handsome face rough with whiskers. He wore modern clothes, with a hip black suit jacket, usually a dark v-neck shirt, black jeans and polished leather boots. He walked with absolute confidence and fought with a focused determination that Sam admired. He even liked the British accent.

It wasn't until recently that he imagined what it would be like to have sex with someone like Balthazar. Sam always started his sexual fantasies with a hot blond woman, who had the same incredibly light blue eyes as Balthazar, but it never felt right and frustrated Sam. Eventually the sexual fantasies took a life of their own. Sam could only get aroused with Balthazar actually in the fantasy. He was always gloriously naked, hot, sweaty and needy for Sam. Balthazar was the dominate one in the sex fantasy, always making Sam submit to him before entering him, slamming into him, over and over…

Stop! Sam ordered himself. Sam's whole body trembled, replaying the images of last night and his fantasy in his head like some broken record. He had already decided that one night with Balthazar had been enough. Now Sam just had to move on and forget it ever happened.

The warmth of the sun filtered in through the Impala windows, bathing him. Sam hadn't slept at all last night. Not once. And he was so damn tired. He took a deep breath, leaned back further into the leather seat and closed his eyes. He'd just needed to rest for a little bit, he reassured himself, then he would feel better. He wouldn't worry about lying to Dean, or think about all the incredible and impossible things he did with Balthazar last night.

A few moments later, as sleep started to overwhelm him, Sam thought of two things: Balthazar's promising text message to see him again. And last night…

**_TBC_**

* * *

****Okay- don't kill me! I know- I absolutely hate cliff-hangers too! But I promise to have the next chapter out asap! Spoiler alert (though u've probably already figured it out)- it will be about Balthazar & Sam's mysterious night together. **

**Please comment & review! Tell me if u guyz like the pairing? Cuz to be honest, I never liked the idea of Gabriel/Sam for some reason- maybe because I couldn't see that spark of possibility. But I think Balthazar/Sam are smokin-hott together & Sam needs a smart, savvy, sexy angel to guide him through life or maybe just his love life? ;)**


	12. Ch 12: You Shook Me

**Chapter 12: You Shook Me All Night Long**

**Part I**

Sam was pissed beyond belief. His body shook with anger and the only thing he could focus on was the angel who caused it. Balthazar. Who now strutted up to Sam like a cool cat, blue eyes bright with amusement. He was always so cavalier and savvy. Sam fumed and thought about knocking that pretty face in with one hard, solid punch.

"So… you called?" Balthazar asked. He appeared so calm and casual, as if he had all the time in the world to waste. That annoyed Sam too.

Sam's jaw clenched tightly, resisting his urge to lash out. "You didn't follow our plan today."

Balthazar frowned at him, "Is that why you look so…" he paused, giving effect, "distressed?"

"I think I'm a little more than distressed, Balthazar…" Sam glared dangerously. "Dean and I got pounded on before you finally decided to show up!"

"Dramatics," Balthazar chided him like a child. "Aren't you two the notorious Winchester's? Beatings are regularities for you two, right?"

Sam finally lost it. Leg throbbing, back aching, he didn't care. Sam lunged, grabbed the angel by his suit jacket and shoved him hard against the side of the Impala.

"Because of you, Dean got his ribs busted in and I can barely walk!" Sam bellowed. Fisting his hands into him, wanting so desperately to get vengeance for the pain him and his brother were suffering because he arrived late to the assault of one of Raphael's angels.

Balthazar no longer seemed amused with Sam, "be happy that I showed up at all, Sam."

"Go to Hell."

"Only if you're my escort, Sammy," he mocked.

Sam threw a hook into Balthazar's gut, aiming and hitting his left kidney. Balthazar fell against the Impala. A look of brief annoyance, not pain, flashed across the angel's face. Balthazar gripped Sam's shoulders, about to throw him across the parking lot for his misbehavior, when a chime from the liquor store sounded in the distance. A couple walked out and paused, their eyes locked onto Sam and Balthazar.

Sam let go and moved away. Except Sam turned on his bad leg. He twisted it painfully and nearly toppling to the ground. But he didn't, catching himself just in time, which made his rage all the more unrelenting. The couple didn't say anything as they quickly left, with a bottle tucked under each arm.

A drink, a strong drink is what Sam suddenly craved. Anything to take his mind from the pain radiating from his upper thigh. He held back the cringe from the jolt of pain he felt from twisting it, now, he could barely stand.

Earlier in the day, Dean and Sam ambushed one of Raphael's meanest angels'. Sam had expected Balthazar to show up soon, but he didn't, leaving Sam and Dean no choice but to battle on their own without the assistance of fellow warrior and angel on their side.

In the heat of battle, the angel they had meant to ambush and stake- became more difficult than they had anticipated. The angel knocked Dean's angel blade out of his hand and with one solid hit, Dean was on the ground, a fearsome angel above him, enraged. Sam dove to the rescue after Dean got pummeled in the ribcage a few times. The moment he came upon the angel, the angel spun, startling him with his quick speed.

The angel's face was contorted in rage as he lunged for Sam. The angel and Sam grappled, both tumbling to the ground. The fight ended suddenly when Sam felt the tip of the angel blade being slammed into his upper thigh. He cried out, gripping his right leg, cursing. The pain had been unlike anything he ever felt. The angel smirked cruelly down at him.

The angel reared back on his knees over Sam's vulnerable position, blade raised high over head, before thrusting it downwards. But his blade was blocked mid-air by a duel blade that Balthazar gripped in his hand. The sudden, overwhelming relief Sam felt fluttered in his chest at the sight of Balthazar. His ally and just recently, his friend. And that had surprised Sam, considering their rocky past together. Balthazar had shown Sam his true warrior side, which had become useful in their recent battles with other angels.

Except the sudden relief Sam felt at seeing him, quickly turned to hatred, realizing that the only reason his leg was bleeding was because Balthazar hadn't been there on time. He hadn't been there to help them.

Balthazar pushed the blade up and back before ramming his own second blade through the angels' heart. The angel fell backwards, limp and dead. The brilliant white light blinding the room. Balthazar stood over Sam on the floor, holding his angel blades, one bloodied.

Sam started up at Balthazar, furious at him. Sure, he might have saved his life just then, but it didn't matter. Balthazar broke his word on helping them, and now, he nearly got him and his brother killed. Balthazar lost the trust that he had earned from Sam over the course of the time they spent together. Sam couldn't help but feel betrayed.

Balthazar knelt over Sam, concern etched in his handsome features as he stared at the bleeding leg. He was about to lay his hands over the wound, when Sam jerked away. "Don't…" he growled at him.

Balthazar gazed helplessly at Sam, wanting to heal him, "Sam…"

But when he's blue eyes were greeted with the open hostility in Sam's dark gaze, he drew back, no longer showing concern. Balthazar stood and turned just in time for Dean, who had been standing behind him, to sucker punch him in the jaw. Balthazar took the hit, chin twisting upwards from the powerful punch. Balthazar didn't even react or retaliate. He said nothing and vanished.

Now, in the parking lot of the liquor store, with the sun safely tucked back in the curtain of the night, Sam still felt that betrayal. He turned slightly when he heard the door chime again. But his gaze remained steadily on Balthazar, thinking about the battle he had nearly lost, his throbbing leg and currently craving some strong liquor.

"I've got a good scotch at my place," Balthazar said casually. Sam's eyes flared in annoyance. He hated that angels could read minds! Suddenly Balthazar took a confident step forward, catching Sam off guard and touched his temple.

They were transported to a very lavish hotel suite. It reminded Sam of something he'd seen in movies where the party walked into their Las Vegas hotel room and… Sam glanced out the large, wall windows and his jaw dropped. Casinos sparkled in the night sky surrounding them, as lights brighten the entire view of the room. They were in Las Vegas!

He suddenly felt his rage boil over. He spun around to deck Balthazar through one of those large Vegas windows, when the angel popped away in the nick of time.

Balthazar chuckled, pouring himself a drink at his personal mini-bar. "Really, Sam? You need to loosen up a bit," he commented, sipping his glass of amber liquid.

"Take me back," Sam demanded. He glanced around at the obscenely expensive gadgets and furniture, noting that Balthazar did have some taste when it came to the over-the-top and priceless.

"Aw- so soon?" Balthazar said in a light voice. "You haven't even had a drink yet."

"Balthazar…" Sam cautioned the angel, "take me back or I'll finish what I started in the parking lot."

Balthazar's eyes danced in amusement. He set down his glass, his fingers trailing over the marble bar, his hips leaning casually against the countertop, before focusing his steady gaze to Sam. "I'd like to see you try."

The challenge was real. Sam would've loved to kick his ass all the way down the Vegas strip. Except he had a bum leg. He had used the Impala earlier for support just getting out of the car. Now, he could barely stand on his leg, which burned right through his thigh, up the side of his butt and made his lower back ache.

The fight today had been rough and Sam ached in places he didn't know possible. As much as he wanted to throttle the cocky, arrogant bastard, he couldn't.

Sam noticed the posh couch to his right. He slowly limped over and fell down onto it. The feeling of relief that washed over him was instantaneous.

"You're quiet a sorry sight, Sam." Balthazar took an extra glass from the bar, poured the fine scotch and strode over to him. He handed him the glass. Sam took it ungratefully, not waiting to savor it, as he pounded it down.

"Looks like we won't be fighting after all. What a pity," Balthazar grumbled and sat across from him on the glass coffee table.

Voice, husky from the scotch, Sam pleaded, "Just take me home."

"So you can make yet another weak attempt to pound on me? Maybe with your brother as backup? I don't think so."

"No- I won't. I promise," Sam replied sincerely, though regretting every word of it. "I won't try to fight you- if you take me home."

"What are you going to do about that leg?" Balthazar asked, still slightly concerned, which took Sam by surprise.

"I'll patch it up when I get back."

Balthazar gazed at the bloodied hole in his leg, unconvinced. He reached out to touch the spot when Sam jerked away.

"I'm just trying to help, Sam!" Balthazar said indignantly.

"I don't need your help!" Sam spat out, "the only thing you can do for me now, Balthazar- is to take me back."

"Don't try and fight me, Sam." Balthazar's gaze became dangerously low as he whispered mincingly, "Because you won't win, no matter how hard you try."

Sam glowered, trying not to reveal the sudden fear tingling down his spine. Balthazar's firm hand grabbed Sam's leg. He winced and tried to jerk away. But Balthazar only strengthened his hold, as he got to his feet and pushed Sam's chest back into the couch with his other hand.

"Sit still, darling. This will only take a second," Balthazar's blue eyes were inches from his, their breath mingling, their bodies nearly touching. Sam felt the odd stirrings in his stomach begin. Balthazar titled his head slightly, as though being struck between the eyes by something as he stared at Sam. But he didn't say anything. Balthazar's hand touched the sensitive wound and Sam became flooded with warmth.

Sam couldn't help but sigh in relief. The pain had vanished and his leg felt whole again. He glanced down at his leg and noticed Balthazar's hand was still firmly planted there.

"Feel better?" the rich, British accent asked in a husky, almost aroused voice. Sam shot his gaze back up, sudden alarm and excitement curling in his belly.

Sam's breath caught in his throat when Balthazar's hand moved slowly upward on his thigh to his manhood. His body trembled and he wanted desperately to reach out and touch the devilishly handsome angel. Balthazar's fingers were so close to touching his now aching cock that Sam couldn't help but rotate his hips towards him. Balthazar didn't take the hint however, as he began slowly rubbing up and down his thigh, firm and hard, mimicking the motions of what he could do with Sam's erection, which now throbbed between his legs. Sam let out a weak, frustrated groan.

Balthazar smiled down at him, relishing in the hunter's submission. He leaned forward, his lips briefly caressing the shell of his ear, as he whispered, "I know you've thought about this, Sam…"

Sam shivered. He had thought about Balthazar like this, touching him, kissing him, fucking him…

Balthazar's eyes grew dark and heavy, "I like what you're thinking, Sam…"

Sam trembled, "No," he managed to breathe out, while Balthazar's hand moved upwards unexpectedly and grabbed his cock through his denim-jeans. Sam arched up instinctively, overwhelmed with need. Balthazar rubbed him through the jeans, stroking and touching the length of him. Sam's head fell back against the couch, legs opening wider, submitting to the arousing caresses.

"If I would've known you were this easy- I would've tried seducing you days ago," Balthazar teased, his lips nibbling on Sam's earlobe.

Sam tensed, unable to believe him, "Really?" He asked suspiciously. He moved his head, so that he could see Balthazar's eyes. He wanted to know if what he said was true, or just another lie.

Balthazar cocked his eyebrow, moving in closer. His lean muscular body pressed against Sam. The heat between them had grown unbearably intense and hot. "Why not?" Balthazar asked, "We've become rather close over these past few days, haven't we?" His eye lids grew heavy as he stared lustfully at Sam's parted lips. "I rather like you now, Sam."

Sam's sudden arousal dampened at his words. Blinding anger over came him. "You liked me well enough to let me get stabbed?" He asked angrily. Replying the days events, Dean being flung across the room and beaten, while Sam got stabbed in the leg! All because their angel backup showed up late!

Balthazar's face drew back in shock, his eyes wide, "I didn't stab you."

"Yes, you did, Balthazar." Sam shoved him away, leaping to his feet and out of the vulnerable position on the couch. His leg felt strong and his stance sure. "Do you really expect me to trust you now after you did?"

Balthazar's nostrils flared, eyes glowing with anger. "I'm an angel, Sam! I'm not your puppet. I go where I want- when I want."

"We had an agreement."

"Right…" Balthazar took a bold step to him, demonstrating his ego and authority. "I didn't choose to babysit you and your bloody idiot brother- I was forced to. There's a difference."

"I don't care what Cas made you do. You and me- we had a deal. _You_ broke it." Sam responded coldly. They stood mere inches apart, right in each others' space, challenging one another. Sam was furious at him, yet at the same time, he felt the sexual tension spark between them, nearly setting him on fire. Balthazar's gaze was just as hot with anger and… Sam saw the same glimmer of desire reflected in those sky blue eyes, that he felt.

All Sam saw next was Balthazar's jaw clench before he was flung backwards into the air. Sam slammed against the far wall, pictures rattled from the force of impact. Air escaped his lungs, leaving him gasping for a breath.

"I showed up Sam- I was there in time to save you," Balthazar retorted. His angel abilities kept Sam's large, muscular body pinned helplessly against the wall. Sam struggled, fighting against it, but knew it was useless. Balthazar spoke sincerely, "I didn't betray you."

Sam hesitated, trying to understand the angel's intentions and if his sincerity was true. Still- Balthazar kept him chained to this wall like a slave, making Sam doubt his honesty. "Fine- you didn't betray me, Balthazar. It doesn't mean I have to trust you."

"Fine," he snapped back. Then an evil smirk began to form on his lips, as if he were just struck with a thought. "I believe, your lack of trust in me, will make this evening all more interesting."

Suddenly Sam's shirt ripped open with an invisible force, buttons flying into the air. A gush of warm wind hit his naked flesh, sending a ripple of goose bumps down his skin. His nipples hardened achingly. Balthazar appeared in front of him, heat flashing in his stormy blue eyes.

"Now darling… fight all you want. I don't plan on stopping any time soon."

Sam's throat clenched, his heart began thudding wildly. He couldn't pry his eyes away from Balthazar, watching him in fear and excited anticipation. Sam felt the tug on his jeans now, while Balthazar stared him down, watching his reactions as he unbuttoned him. Sam bit back the gasp trying to escape his lips, his whole body humming from Balthazar's touch.

He didn't want the angel to know how excited he was, how aroused and thoroughly hot he felt about being dominated. Never before during sex to a woman take control and force him to do anything. He was the dominate one. Now, Balthazar's sly smile was unbelievably sexy to Sam, as he continued torturing him with his hands and those piercing blue eyes, waiting for him to break.

Balthazar's fingers spread wide over his belly button, moving down across the hairline to his manhood, slipping beneath his boxers and…

Sam's eyes rolled back, head thumping against the wall helplessly as Balthazar grasped the head of his throbbing, swollen cock. Sam cursed, which came out as a whimpered groan. Sam felt his control and resistance slip away. Just like that. He knew the angel won, so he might as well enjoy it, Sam told himself.

Balthazar slid the jeans and boxers off Sam's waist, using his angel abilities to disrobe him completely, without taking his hands off him. His hands felt so good, Sam began wondering what else of Balthazar's incredible anatomy would feel just as good on his flesh.

Balthazar's tongue licked the outer part of Sam's ear, "Sam…" he whispered, "having fun yet?" His voice was etched with need. He kissed along the side of Sam neck and up to his face, biting his chin, and still stroking his shaft. Sam grunted, thrusting forward, but unable to get far with the invisible restraints shackling his entire body.

The angel's sky blue eyes locked on Sam. Sam watched in amazement the lust and hunger in those brilliant eyes. But also the hesitation as he gazed over Sam's mouth, not sure if he wanted to kiss him… Sam knew he couldn't decide for Balthazar, because he was immobile. So he just waited, his dick still being stroked and caressed roughly by those glorious hands.  
Suddenly Balthazar moved his head up just slightly, about to capture his mouth, when he stopped. Their breath mingling, bodies almost touching. Sam felt so hard, so aroused that he couldn't think beyond what he felt in between his thighs. Balthazar smirked, still not kissing him, as he began to pump without inhibition. Sam's toes curled, his body tightened in response. Balthazar stayed close to him their eyes locked, waiting, watching. Sam wanted to reach out and touch him, feel his hot body pressed against his own. But not, he was trapped, burning with desire to touch the angel.

Suddenly Sam felt it. He felt the build and the tingling up his shaft to the tip… the release was absolutely amazing and terrifying. He had never been with another man before and to have this good of an orgasm just from a hand job…

Sam panted, catching his breath, his cock draining of all life in Balthazar's hand, who didn't seem to mind as the warm seed erupted in his hand. He seemed to relish and revel in it.

"You cum, magnificently, Sam. I'm impressed. You use your entire body to experience bliss." Balthazar said, his eyes never leaving his lips.

Sam felt the shackles around his body loosen. Still limp from the earth shattering orgasm, he leaned heavily against the wall, body weak. Balthazar stood in front of him, fully clothed and from what Sam could tell, fully aroused in those tight black jeans.

"Go- wash up a bit. Your leg still has blood on it from earlier." Balthazar said coolly, turned and strutted back to this mini-bar, his erection still straining against him.

Sam stared back at him, confused, flustered and strangely excited. Balthazar was far from over with him and Sam had a feeling this angel had more in store for him tonight. He knew they crossed a line. Balthazar seemed to thrive toeing over the line and even dancing on top of it. Sam however, didn't like it as much. He saw it as damage control later. Except right now, in this moment, his cock drained, his body humming, his muscles aching for more, and his own needs wanting to see Balthazar the one gasping for breath- knew that tonight, he would step over the line to catch the angel.

* * *

**Part II**

Balthazar leaned heavily against the bath tiles. He watched at Sam Winchester showered in his bath, letting the dirt and grime, blood and sweat of the day wash away from his incredibly muscular form. Balthazar's only comparison to such a finely sculpted, beautiful body would be that of the Greek God statues, meant to be marveled over and taken pleasure from. Just like he currently took immense pleasure in now- staring at his hunter god in the shower, with the steam rising up and the sounds of water splashing. Truly amazing, Balthazar thought, his eyes lazily taking in the sight of Sam.

He couldn't believe he had managed to seduce Sam Winchester. The ruthless, noble and sharp man, whose notorious reputation for being the best human hunter alive, echoed through Balthazar's mind. He was standing among greats. And this great, liked to be submissive during sex.

Balthazar smiled gleefully, his mind replaying the moment of total surrender from Sam. The way his lips parted, breath escaped, legs trembled, body tightened, hips thrusting desperately forward in that final moment of release. He wouldn't forget that for a long time, he thought, eyes surveying Sam's form silhouetted through the shower door.

He sipped slowly on his drink, when he heard the water stop and the door slide open. He watched lazily from the doorway as Sam stepped out of the shower. His body glowed with the heat from the water, the steam slowly rising off him. Balthazar eyed the water cascading over the hunter's hard, hot flesh. He felt the stirrings of an erection. He resisted the urge to walk over, yank Sam into his arms and screw him against the shower. Oh damn, he thought, that would be quiet wonderful and wet. But he knew Sam wouldn't be taken by surprise again, so he had to play it cool the rest of the night if he wanted to actually have sex with him.

He was after all straight and Balthazar swung both ways interchangeably. He enjoyed what both sexes had to offer and was never choosey when it came to a fun night's play. Or just really good, mind blowing sex and a blissful orgasm after, or several.

Sam reached for the towel hanging on the rod by the shower. He glanced over his shoulder and tensed. Balthazar gazed dreamily at his fine, toned ass.

"Don't mind me." Balthazar said easily, "I'm just enjoying the view."

Sam clenched his jaw, "A little privacy would be nice." He retorted, securing the towel over his hips, covering his ass and cock from view.

"I'm not a very nice guy, haven't you learned that yet, Sammy?"

Sam's dark eyes burned into him, "I told you not to call me that."

Balthazar shrugged, "I couldn't resist." He paused, thinking of all the things he would love to call Sam instead. "How bout I call you… pet?"

"No." Sam tightened the towel around his waist as he reached for his dirty, blood stained jeans on the bathroom counter.

"Sweetheart?"

"No."

Balthazar relished the fact that he was making Sam extremely uncomfortable just by standing there, taunting him with intimate pet names. He slid away from the wall and stood behind him, their eyes locking through the mirror. His eyes trailed down his wet back, "how about, love?"

Sam didn't seem startled, knowing at this point in the game, that Balthazar was testing him. Sam's eyes met him steadily, "Only if you mean it."

Balthazar felt a shiver course down his spine. The intensity and authority in his words, made the angel realize that love to Sam, meant more than a cute nickname. He smirked, "Fair enough. Darling then."

Sam rolled his eyes exasperated.

Balthazar noted that Sam was about to re-dress, so he intervened. "Please, don't put those horrid clothes on again." He pleaded over his shoulder.

"I don't have anything else to wear," Sam shot back, frustrated himself that his clothes were ruined.

Balthazar reached out and took hold his arm, their eyes meeting, "I don't want you wearing anything for the next few hours, darling."

Sam hesitated, again. Balthazar wondered how long it would take for Sam to accept the fact that they connected on a sexual level. It was an intensity that Balthazar had never felt before- with anyone! Now Sam was denying their sexual energy for the second time this evening.

Balthazar moved closer, angling his body to only slightly touch his. He heard Sam's quick intake of breath, his dark eyes focused on him. Balthazar licked his lips enticingly, "What's that saying?" He asked, pretending to be confused for a moment. "What happens in Vegas?"

"Stay in Vegas? Seriously?" Sam asked, amused and slightly astonished.

Balthazar smiled lightly, "Whatever makes you feel better, Sam."

Sam's eyes turned from unsure, to hungry in the matter of seconds, pleasing Balthazar considerably. "This stays between us." He declared as his hand moved to grip the side of Balthazar's waist, his fingers digging into his side.

Balthazar suddenly flared with uncontrollable need at Sam's willingness. He nodded, eyes trained on those pouty lips. "Yes."

Sam let out a small sigh before slightly releasing his grip on Balthazar. "Promise not to use your angel mojo on me the rest of the night."

Balthazar grinned boyishly, "Where's the fun in that?"

Sam's eyes narrowed, "I'm serious. If we do this- I have to trust you."

Balthazar wanted to stop negotiating sex terms, but it seemed to put Sam's mind at ease, so he agreed not to use his angelic abilities on him. Balthazar leaned forward and slowly brushed himself against Sam's body, "You can trust me."

And with that, Sam moved with lightening speed, startling but exciting Balthazar. Sam grabbed him around the waist and pushed his erection against his own. Balthazar let out a surprised gasp, but clung onto Sam as he stroked himself against his hard arousal. Balthazar slid a hand between them and flung off Sam's useless towel to the floor. Sam pushed himself rougher into his body, naked and hard.

Balthazar suddenly felt over dressed. He also noted they were still in the bathroom and didn't like that at all. He touched Sam's chest, about to transport them to the bathroom, when he realized he had promised Sam not to use his powers. So instead he took a step back out of Sam's warm embrace. Sam's eyes were filled with a needy want, as Balthazar began to strip. He tossed his jacket on the bathroom counter and beckoned Sam with his eyes to the bedroom.

Sam followed while Balthazar strode into the bedroom, undressing. His cock a constant reminder on how badly he wanted Sam. So he planned on making tonight last and get as much pleasure as he could from the willing Sam.

Balthazar stood at the foot of the large bed, shirtless and slowly unclasping his belt. Sam walked gloriously naked to him, his own erection, thick and undeniably hard. He surprised Balthazar again by taking control of the undressing. His hands grasped the button of his jeans.

The angel stiffened, just having Sam's hands on his actual skin made his dick harder than rock. Sam seemed to notice and took his time unzipping over his arousal. Balthazar's head titled back, his passion and need starting to overwhelm him.

Sam stepped closer and lowered his jeans over his naked butt, his hands cupping his cheeks before descending down to his ankles, his hands caressing his calves and ankles. Now Sam was on his knees in front of him. Balthazar gazed down and trembled at the sight of Sam. How many times had Balthazar fantasized this very thing? With Sam Winchester kneeling in front of him, his mouth inches away from his erection.

Except this was the real Sam, not the one he fantasized about. Sam pressed a warm hand to Balthazar's cock, starting at the base and palming his way upwards. Balthazar arched forward into the touch. Sam tugged lightly at the tip, pushing his thumb down into the slit, making Balthazar groan wantonly. His hand then trailed up his flat stomach and roughly palmed his sensitive nipples.

His whole body was on fire by Sam's simple, but effective touches. He leaned into him, their bodies caressing, and sliding off one another. Balthazar reached out and grabbed hold of Sam's wet hair, his other hand clinging to under his arm, hand spread wide on his back, body arching forward. Sam's wet mouth came down and sucked on his nipples. Balthazar sighed, his erection straining against Sam's.

Suddenly Sam pushed him forward, making Balthazar land backwards on the bed. Body sparlwed out in front of him, naked and erect. Sam slowly got on top of him, his knees straddling over his hips on the bed, their bodies tangling. Sam rocked his hips, their cocks brushing and rubbing against one another, making the heat and friction become almost unbearable.

Balthazar sat up, yanking Sam down and off his lap, unable to control his sudden urge to explode if Sam continued humping him. He flipped Sam down on his back, arm wrapped around the back of his neck, his body lying on top of him, their gazes locked. Balthazar stared down at him. Every fiber in his being wanted desperately to kiss Sam. His mind protested. He never kissed- Balthazar felt that kissing was a sign of vulnerability and intimacy. He was too much of a warrior, too much a soldier to want to open himself up to the intimacies of what a kiss could bring.

Yet, looking down at Sam… Balthazar moved. He captured Sam's mouth with his own. It was a hesitant and slow kiss at first. Balthazar still unsure if this was right or even okay. Then he felt Sam pressed his mouth harder against his, his legs opening wider to allow Balthazar's body more access to his flesh. Balthazar moaned low in his throat, feeling Sam's erection press against his stomach, as they kissed, long and deep. It became hungry and hot in a matter of seconds, with their building needs to find release. Balthazar dipped his tongue into Sam's open mouth.

Sam ran his fingers through Balthazar's short blond hair, fisting his fingers and crushing his open mouth to his, teeth clashing at his desperation to taste more. Balthazar ran hot with fire, his whole body began to move frantically now. The kiss sent him over the edge- flying. He felt Sam's hand grab his ass, gripping his cheek hard, desperate. He pulled back, his golden brown eyes bright with arousal. "Lube?" was all he could pant out.

Balthazar reached quickly over to his bedside table, grabbed the bottle. Sam took it instantly. He lathered his hand and stroked his cock with it. Balthazar watched hungrily as he ran his hand over his own cock, it actually turned him on even more. He smiled, "I could watch you do that all night."

Sam's hazy eyes gazed at him, "I'd rather know what you feel like." He reached out and moved Balthazar between his legs, opening his cheeks with his hands, fingering his asshole, slickening him for the immense intrusion of Sam.

Sam titled upward and entered him. Balthazar sighed, hands biting into Sam's muscular shoulders. Then Sam began to rock and let out a guttural groan, which spurred Balthazar into moving himself, just to hear Sam make that noise again. He slid up and down over his shaft, in and out. Then Sam pumped forward violently and Balthazar gasped, feeling the whole of him touch his sweet spot. His cock jerked, precum forming, ready to burst against Sam's stomach.

Sam increased his pace, frantic, desperate and hard as nails. Balthazar watched greedily Sam's face, loving the way he looked when he cummed. It was magnificent. Suddenly he saw the moment and Sam locked eyes with him, and came after one final, hard pump. Balthazar released in that second too. Utter bliss escaped him as he clung to Sam, feeling the aftershocks and tremors on his body.

Sam slid out of him, spent and sweaty from their lovemaking. Balthazar felt sedated. He turned to Sam, who had closed his eyes lazily.

"Darling…" Balthazar whispered out, seeing if Sam was the type to fall asleep after sex.

Sam hummed in reply, eyes still closed .

"Not to sound too girlish, but did you enjoy yourself?" Balthazar asked, genuinely interested.

Sam slowly smiled, opened his eyes, locking them on him. He moved and captured his lips with his own. Balthazar felt an odd stirring in his chest at the sweetness in Sam's kiss.

"Yes," Sam replied, licking the bottom of his lip. "I liked it."

Balthazar wanted Sam to continue gazing at him like that, with a soft smile on his lips and happiness in his eyes. "Do you wish to return home now?" He asked, wanting to know the truth. He prepared himself for rejection.

Sam's eyes focused intently, "No." His fingers touched the bottom of Balthazar's lip. "We have a night, Balthazar. One. I'm not leaving until it's over."

Balthazar smiled lazily, knowing that after tonight, Sam would want more. "Works for me," he teased lightly.

Sam chuckled, "I need to eat or something before we…" he hesitated, his still trained on Balthazar's lips, "go at it… again."

"I can order in," Balthazar said. Then his sly smile formed on his lips, "but while we're waiting…" He stroked up along the side of Sam's chest. He felt Sam shudder beneath his finger tips.

**_TBC_**

* * *

****Special two part chapter with Sam/Balthazar slash! Sorry out there to all my Cas/Dean fans who expect & demand my other two loves- but this story... wouldn't leave me alone! It's been pestering me ever since I got the idea so i had to write it! **

**But don't worry- Cas/Dean return in the next chapter- along with Sam/ Balthazar. No weird stuff (like winchest, ew!)- just a continuation to chapter 11 after Sam falls asleep in the car. Now I have a feeling this story might get more Sam/Balthazar focused... just be forewarned. However I will NOT forget about Cas/Dean! I love them too much to let them fall at the wayside!**

**I hope everyone has enjoyed the twists & turns so far! Please comment & review! **


	13. Ch 13: The Boys are Back

**Chapter 13: The Boys are Back**

Dean rolled onto his stomach, arm outstretched, reaching for Cas. He just spent the whole night with him, which never happened before and for Dean, that was quiet a triumph. He enjoyed every minute and every second he had with his angel. He didn't feel guilty for keeping him away from Heaven. He didn't have to worry about anything but what Cas wanted from him in bed. He smiled lazily, feeling the sleep of the morning begin to lift.

When his hand slipped up the bed to find Cas's side empty, he sighed into his pillow. He kind of wished Cas would sleep just so he could wake up besides him. But angels didn't sleep like humans. So Dean had to accept the fact that he would more than likely wake up to an empty bed every morning from now on.

He rolled back and sat up on his elbows, surveying the room. The hotel room was empty. Panic set in quickly. "Cas?" He called out from the bed, his voice gruff from sleep.

He didn't hear a reply. He grabbed his cell phone and checked it. There was an unopened text from Sam: Out late. Won't be back till morning. Don't wait up.

Okay, Dean thought, eyes moving to Sam's empty and still neatly made bed. That explains his absence, but where the Hell was Cas? He flung the covers back and checked the bathroom. Empty. He grumbled, wondering where his little angel friend had wandered off too. Dean tried not to let the panic get to him because Cas after all could take care of himself. He was an angel! Dean tossed his bag on the bed and unpacked a fresh pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He was pulling on his pants when the door opened. He jumped, surprised, leaping across the bed to his gun on the bedside table.

When Cas walked in, with a room key and brown bag in his hand, Dean lowered his gun and took a deep breath. "Holly crap, Cas," he shot out. "Where did you go?"

Cas seemed unperturbed by the fact Dean nearly shot him. He simply closed the door and set down the bag. "I went to get you food. It took longer than I expected." His voice was rich with annoyance. "I had to interact with…" he paused, looking distressed, "people. I need to work on my communication skills. I don't understand why they couldn't just give me food."

Dean rubbed a hand over his face, relieved that Cas was fine and also slightly flustered. Cas wanted to do things so that meant interaction with normal people, who didn't know about supernatural things and angels. And whenever Cas opened his mouth in public, usually Dean cringed, hoping he didn't sound too crazy. Now he couldn't even imagine what Cas did on his own.

"I had to walk, which was tiresome." He continued, grumbling out his frustration. "My wings felt better today, but I didn't want to risk flying yet. I walked to the nearest food place. It was located off the highway."

"You walked on the highway?" Dean asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, it seemed faster than going through the forest." Castiel responded drily. "They didn't want to give me food to go. I had to pay extra. I used the card from your wallet." He flopped down on the chair, a weary look on his face.

Dean couldn't resist the urge and broke out in a smile. "Aw, Cas- you shouldn't have." He teased, as he bent over and kissed him playfully on the lips. "I could've driven myself to get food."

Cas's mood softened, as he grabbed the side of Dean's chiseled, roughly whiskered face and kissed him again. It was deep and long, making Dean pull back with a sigh. Cas's blue eyes were focused on Dean's naked chest. Dean felt his cock stir awake. Damn, he thought, Cas just had to give him that look, and he got hard. He couldn't believe it.

"Thanks for the food," Dean breathed against his lips. Cas nodded absently, not paying attention, his face hungry for something else besides food.

"I'm not all that hungry yet," Dean said. "We could…" he trailed off, already beginning to breathe hard in anticipation. And before he could finish his sentence, Cas was on him. Their lips were hard, rushed and frantic. Dean didn't know when Sam would decide to finally show up so they had to make this fast.

They tumbled to the bed, Cas had damn neared thrown him on the bed. Dean began peeling off his jeans while Cas tore off his shirt and slacks. Buttons flying, kisses rough, hands all over the place. A few, wonderful, glorious minutes later, Dean was panting, holding Cas against his chest, who was snuggled against his side, also panting. Which surprised Dean, he didn't know he could overexert an angel, except after hot, frantic sex. He smiled, brushing his lips through his soft, brown, messy sex hair.

"Dean…" Cas said after a while. His voice deep and low, vibrating against Dean's skin.

"Yeah," Dean responded, his hand caressing down Cas's strong, muscular back.

"Sam's sleeping in the Impala outside."

Dean's hand hesitated. "What?"

"When I came back from the food place, I saw the Impala, and Sam was sleeping in it." Cas explained.

"Oh shit!" Dean's head filled with horrifying thoughts. Did Sam come back last night and see Cas and Dean- together? Oh God, how many times had Cas woken Dean up throughout the night and they…? What if Sam walked in and didn't know Cas was back? And he slept in the car so that he wouldn't interrupt or see anymore…?

"Crap," Dean muttered and began untangling himself from Cas and the strewn bed sheets.

Cas clamped a hand down on his chest, it was strong, making Dean pause. Cas stared at him, "I don't believe Sam saw anything last night. I would've heard him, Dean."

Dean still felt uncertain. Cas narrowed his eyes this time, intense. "I'm certain. That should be good enough for you. He only arrived back after I did. He has been gone all night and early this morning."

Dean sighed in relief. "Well, that's a comforting thought. The last thing I wanna do is scar my little brother with my new sex habits."

Cas titled his head, "and now that I'm with you…." He seemed unsure all of a sudden. Then blurted out what had obviously been on his mind. "You will start acquiring separate bedrooms?"

Dean almost laughed at the intensity in Cas's face. But he didn't, he knew it was hard enough for Cas to sometimes feel comfortable asking simple questions, let alone bring up social etiquette. "Yeah, babe. I don't plan on sharing you with anyone else, especially with Sam in the same room. That's just nutty."

It was Cas's turn to let out a sigh and smiled sheepishly. "Thank you."

Dean returned the smile, leaning down and softly kissing his pouty lips. "Of course, I'd do anything for you." Dean stilled, realizing that he had just let that slip out, but it was true. He would do anything Cas asked him. He loved him that much.

Cas didn't say anything, simply accepted his kiss and stroked a hand through his short hair.

After another few minutes of making out, Dean's stomach grumbled. He grudgingly rolled away from his angel and dressed, so he wouldn't be tempted into jumping on Cas again anytime soon.

He glanced into the brown bag at the table and smiled like a child. Cas bought a hamburger and fries. Then Dean couldn't help but glance out the window to the parking lot. His eyes fell on the black Impala now sitting quietly in the parking lot, with a large sleeping Sammy in the passenger side. Dean smirked and took a hearty bite of his burger. Whoever Sammy had fun with last night, wore him out. Dean vaguely wondered how Sam's leg was holding up. Last he saw of it, Sam was holding a motel towel on the bleeding flesh wound and cursing up a storm on how he was going to pull the wings off Balthazar with his bare hands.

Dean smirked, yeah, he'd like to see Sam take on that asshole any day. Now that Cas was back for good, they wouldn't have to deal with Balthazar anymore.

Dean decided to let Sam sleep off whatever hangover or wild night he had in the car, as Dean pulled out his phone and called Bobby to tell him the news.

Before he dialed the numbers he read the time on his phone, eyes shooting back to Cas. Who was still lying naked on the bed, hands behind his head and ankles crossed, watching Dean like Dean watched porn.

Dean tried to ignore this as he asked, "It's really 4 o'clock in the afternoon?"

Cas nodded slowly, "I didn't see the point of waking you. You didn't acquire much sleep last night from the amount of times I woke you. I thought you should just rest and would eventually rise when you were done."

Cas made him sound like cell phone battery that needed to be recharged. "You're hornier then a teenage boy, Cas- seriously. I'm surprised I slept at all last night."

He smirked, stretching out fully on the bed, "you weren't complaining last night, Dean- so why are you now?"

Dean couldn't stop staring at Cas's thick manhood that rested beautifully against his magnificent naked body. Damnit, he thought, feeling the tingling in his stomach. But he was hungry and couldn't keep this up for very longer without over-dosing on too much angel-goodness. He turned his back to Cas, took another bite of his burger and said, "will you get dressed? I can't stay in here all damn day just…" having earth destroying, mind-blowing, soul wrenching sex all day! He wanted to say, but held back.

Suddenly he felt Cas's warm hand on his back, through his cotton shirt. He was still naked as he reached out, his arm touching his and grabbing a fry from the bag. Cas studied it, his head titling to the side and popping the whole thing in his mouth. His eyes brightened at the salty taste in his mouth, which Dean couldn't pry his eyes away from.

"These are rather good," Cas commented and took another bite. "I understand why you eat them as often as you do."

Dean sighed, watching Cas eat all his fries, "go right ahead."

Dean couldn't escape naked Cas, he'd have to finish his burger in the bathroom or outside. He finally told Cas with a tone of frustration to get dressed, as he snatched the bag of fries away. The minute he did, Cas glared dangerously at him, then- poof, he was magically dressed in his trench coat, suit and red tie Dean had gotten him. He sighed, exasperated over Cas and handed him the bag of fries, which he took greedily and munched on them at the table.

Dean and Cas ate in silence, when the motel door opened. Sam walked in, disheveled, dark bags under his eyes and new clothes. The jacket alone looked rather expensive, black leather and brand new. Dean furrowed his eyes, "Where've you been? Shopping?"

Sam seemed to suddenly realize he was wearing his new clothes and glanced down. "Oh- yeah. Uhm…" He hesitated and turned to see Cas sitting at the table, chewing on a French fry, also watching him. "Cas? You're back?"

He nodded, "Yes. I arrived last night."

"Wow," Sam said, "I guess the whole war thing went well then?"

Cas tensed, his tone serious. "Yes, many angels died, however we were victorious in the end."

Sam smiled weakly, "Glad to hear it." He still seemed dazed and confused to whatever happened to him the night before.

Dean polished off his burger and tossed the wrapper in the waste basket. "So- what happened to you last night? Besides the shopping?" Dean knew his brother was a handsome guy and could entice a chick a mile away just by giving her those puppy doe eyes and a pouty smile. So whatever chick he ensnared last night, must have really been a dozy if Sam was just now waking up, like Dean did less than a half hour ago.

Sam shrugged indifferently and casually slid his new jacket off, tossing it on his bed. "Nothing much," he said just as casually, almost too casually.

Dean narrowed his eyes. Sam usually didn't sleep around but when he did he always came back with a boyish grin and overall happier the rest of the day, sometimes week. Except now, he was acting as though 'nothing happened'. Suspicious, Dean moved in, "Really? Cause you were just sleeping in the car."

Sam began walking to the bathroom, "I know. I didn't want to wake you. That's all."

Dean noted that Sam wasn't walking with a limp, "How's your leg?"

Sam's whole body tensed. "Fine," he said tightly.

"Uh-huh…? So you didn't have any wild, crazy sex last night?"

"Dean…" Sam said, irritated, "I don't want to talk about this…" His eyes motioned to Cas, "right now."

Dean didn't care how uncomfortable Sam was, and he knew for a fact that Cas being in the room didn't matter. So why was he being so evasive? He normally just told the truth. He hooked up with a chick, had some fun, came back to the motel. It was simple math in Dean's book. But the way Sam walked into the room, uncertain and almost guilty… made him wonder what happened to him last night, that he didn't want to tell him.

"What's going on Sam?" Dean asked, cutting to the chase.

"Nothing," He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and then through his shaggy hair. "I just need to recharge. Okay? I'm gonna take a shower and get a bite. We'll talk later."

Dean knew when to step out of an argument with his brother. So he did, giving him his personal space and privacy. If Sam wanted to tell him, he would eventually. And Dean had to start treating him like an adult and not his kid brother. "Fine," He said. "I've gotta call Bobby anyway and tell him the news."

Sam nodded a brief look of relief crossing his face before he grabbed his duffle bag and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"He's hiding something…" Dean mumbled out loud. He tried not to dwell on it.

"Do you want me to read his mind?" Cas asked casually, still eating his fries.

"Nah," Dean said, knowing Sam would be pissed if Cas did. Though, Sam did have a tendency to pick out the crazy chicks for the girlfriends. So if he had to battle another crazy bitch, Dean was going to kick Sammy's ass. "He's got his right to privacy. But if whatever he did last night comes to bite us in the ass later…" he trailed off when Bobby answered his phone.

**_TBC_**


	14. Ch 14: You Give Love a Bad Name

**Chapter 14: You Give Love a Bad Name**

Sam reread Balthazar's text messages and finally deleted all traces of them. It had been two days now since their night in Vegas. And Sam couldn't stop thinking about him. Balthazar's taunting text messages where a constant reminder, but also the vivid memories and dreams that plagued Sam.

It didn't help that Cas was about either. Both were angels, with powers and a supernatural being. However Balthazar seemed more adapted to earthly society then Cas had, though Sam gave Cas points for at least trying. Lately Cas and Dean were discussing normal, human things to do while out in public, such as not ever mentioning supernatural creatures, angels or demons. Sam thought the conversations were amusing at first, but now they were driving him crazy. Dean didn't mind educating Cas, he was after all his lover. Sam on the other hand, had been keeping to himself the majority of the days as the happy couple went about their business.

Sam started working a case, hoping it would make him feel better and take his mind off the certain angel that kept creeping up in his mind like some unwanted ghost. Except the cases that Sam looked through or tried to find were few and far between in the sense of actual monsters or bad guys. So Sam hung out with Bobby, but he seemed to be stuck on angel lore lately, which didn't help Sam with his current angel problem in the least.

He reached for a beer from the fridge. Sam was getting desperate. And Dean was beginning to notice. Sam sighed, inhaling the sweet bitter smell of beer and calming himself. It had been two days. That's it. And it felt like two months. Balthazar must have done something to Sam that night. That was Sam's only explanation. Balthazar used his angel mojo to seduce him into wanting more and more… and more.

He suppressed a groan. Why did he want him so much? They barely got along and were complete opposites! Balthazar had a taste for the dramatic and savvy attitude that came off as pompous and sarcastic. He wore overly expensive clothes, a lavish lifestyle, with a bit of a badass angel warrior mixed in. And don't forget, he had decades or more of life and knowledge on Sam himself. Balthazar was far beyond the reaches of earth-bound, mortal human, Sam Winchester.

He could pick out the cons of being with someone like Balthazar easily, yet he couldn't deny the chemistry and sexual energy between them. When they spent the night together, it scorched Sam to the very bone. And it scared him. He'd never experienced that kind of sexual need with anyone before in his life. Now, with Balthazar?

He took another long gulp. His phone vibrated and he knew instantly who it was. He reached out in his pocket, face already flushed, fingers quick to open the file as he opened Balthazar's latest message: _If you don't reply soon. I might do something dramatic._

Sam froze, not underestimating Balthazar's flare for dramatics. He knew very well that the angel meant what he wrote. But he couldn't dwell on this anymore. He slid the phone back in his pocket. He had to figure out a game plan on how to deal with him. And telling Dean was out of the question.

Dean walked through the door, oil slicked his hands and a smudge marked his sweaty forehead. "Seriously, Bobby has some crappy rides in that lot."

"Why are you even bothering with them?" Sam asked curiously, reaching in the fridge and handing Dean a beer.

He took it, "Thanks." Popped the top and took a swig. He took a deep breath after the drink. "I'm fixin' a ride up for Cas."

"Huh?" Sam asked astounded. "Cas? Driving?"

"I know," Dean muttered. "But he can't fly and he hates walking, says it's degrading. So I figured I'd patch something together for him to screw around in till he got his feet wet enough to drive for real."

"Who's teaching him?" Obviously not Dean, Sam noted.

"Bobby," Dean grinned. "And he wasn't happy about it."

Sam glared suspiciously at Dean, "_Why_ would Bobby teach Cas how to drive?"

Dean shrugged innocently, "A little birdie mentioned that if he didn't start being nice to the angel, he'd be walkin' with a limp."

Sam chuckled, "Right, like Bobby would actually believe one of your threats."

Dean smiled taking another sip, "No- he didn't believe me. But Cas did mention something about causing irreparable harm to Bobby's cranium, impairing his mental abilities unless he taught Cas to drive."

Sam glanced out the window, the sound of tires squealing and Bobby's loud curse. Sam opened the door and stepped out into the side lot where Bobby kept his used, damaged cars and parts. Dean was right behind him, beer in hand and a silly smile on his face.

"If Cas isn't careful, he might cause brain damage sooner than later on Bobby." Sam commented.

"I think Bobby would look cute wearing a helmet," Dean teased, sipping his bottle.

"Why wouldn't you just teach Cas?" Sam asked, watching Cas slam on the brakes of a beat up, rust bucket mustang that had seen more years in Bobby's lot than an actual highway.

Dean cocked an eyebrow, "Dude. I can barely tolerate you driving me around- let alone a newbie. No matter how much I love the guy."

Dean said it so easily that Sam glanced over to his older brother. Dean seemed happy, at the moment it was brought on because he conned Bobby into teaching Cas instead of him, but still- it was happiness that Sam had not see in Dean in a very long time. In fact, Sam couldn't really ever remember seeing Dean like this. With a kindness in his eyes and a smile always ready on his lips. He was content. Peaceful. Just was Sam always wanted for him. What he had thought Lisa and having a family would have brought him. But oh, how wrong he was, Sam thought, his eyes returning to the flustered Cas in the driver's seat and the outraged Bobby riding bitch.

After a few minutes of watching their new entertainment, Dean asked casually, with no pressure in his tone. "So, you ever gonna tell me what happened to you the other night?"

Sam felt his whole body tense. He couldn't, and wouldn't tell Dean- ever.

When Sam said nothing, Dean continued. "Cause I was thinking…" He said, finally peeling his eyes away from Cas to look at his brother. "Your leg has healed pretty fast for a flesh wound…" he trailed off, glancing at Sam's thigh. "If fact, I remember seeing that mean son-of-bitch stab you nearly right through you're thigh, Sammy."

Sam held his breath.

"Now… I know Cas didn't heal you. So that only leaves one other being we know that could heal a wound like yours…" Dean eyes locked onto Sam's. Not demanding anything, only asking. "Did you see Balthazar that night?"

Sam felt his world tilt. Fear, panic, regret, guilt- all these feelings came flooding back like some horrible wave, crashing around his head. So he knew he had to tell Dean the truth- well, part of it. "Yeah. I did."

Dean nodded, sipping his beer. "You were pretty pissed with him when he left us that day. Why would you go to him later? Did you _make_ him heal you?"

"No," Sam explained, almost laughing at the thought of Balthazar being made to do anything he didn't want to do. "I met with him because I wanted to know why he didn't show up- why we nearly got killed because he didn't follow our plan."

Dean seemed to be biting back a smile, probably also knowing Balthazar well enough that he was an arrogant bastard with a devil-may-care attitude. "Really? How'd that go?"

"Balthazar almost took my head off." Sam mumbled thinking of how enraged Balthazar was in the parking lot and how he almost threw him, instead he zapped them to Vegas and screwed him senselessly all night long. But Sam wasn't going to tell Dean that. "He apologized for not getting there soon enough to prevent the injury, healed me and left."

Dean hesitated, and then asked, "Then why didn't you just come back to the motel?"

Sam sighed, he hated lying, but he wasn't ready to tell the truth, if ever. Sam was serious about 'what happens in Vegas- stays in friggin Vegas'. "I went to a bar- feeling good bout' my leg. Met a girl and…" he trailed off, letting Dean fill in the blanks for himself. "She gave me her ex's jacket." He added, remembering how Dean had been suspicious about the jacket he had.

Really, the jacket had been from Balthazar. He had torn up Sam's old one, said it was hideous and mangled it before Sam could snatch it from him. And within minutes, Balthazar returned to the room with a brand new designer jacket he bought for Sam. Sam took it, only after Balthazar threatened to tell Dean everything they did, including all the nasty stuff they just did together. Sam took the jacket reluctantly, but in all honesty, the jacket was something Sam would've picked out himself. Balthazar seemed to know what Sam liked and got it for him. Sam tried not to dwell on the angel's generosity and took the jacket without another word of protest or even a thanks.

"She must have really hated her ex to give up that nice coat."

"Yeah," Sam said, breathing a sigh of relief when Dean seemed to believed his story. "He was a real prick, I guess." Balthazar's handsome face danced in Sam's mind as he said it.

The mustang tires squealed again, Bobby yelled obscenities at Cas. The angel glared dangerously at Bobby as he got out of the driver's side, clearly upset. Cas's shorter form and stern features seemed contradictory compared to the gruff, overbearing Bobby. Cas might have had the appearance of a nerdy tax accountant, but he did have those powerful angelic abilities up his sleeve and could throw Bobby to China if he so pleased. Luckily for Bobby, Cas seemed to have a good hold on his emotions, especially his anger ,which was now directed at the old hunter.

Dean set his beer down and the brothers' descended on the bickering men. Sam went to Bobby, while Dean strode over to Cas. Dean shot Sam a look of thanks. Sam smiled, bittersweet emotions of happiness and guilt riddling him. Sam hated lying to Dean, but he just wasn't ready to reveal everything to his brother. It was too soon and Sam still hadn't figured out if Balthazar was a mistake or not.

** Later that evening…**

A storm was brewing outside. Lightning flashed across the night sky and thunder rocked the earth. It was a hell of a night to not be able to sleep, Sam thought bitterly, tossing and turning on the downstairs cot in Bobby's house. Bobby was in his bedroom upstairs, while Cas and Dean took the panic room, moving in a bigger bed in there for them to share. Sam however still got the small, ridiculous cot. His feet hung off the end and his body felt cumbersome and huge.

He groaned, hitting his back hard on the cot in frustration. A flash of lightning flared in the room. He watched the play of lights and listened to the rain slam against the house ruthlessly. Everything in the house was asleep and quiet, nothing stirred but the restless Sam. He tried to listen to the storm and lull himself back to sleep, but it didn't work.

Suddenly lightning lit the study room up, revealing the dusty stacks of books, shelves and empty liquor bottles and a sophisticatedly dressed man, leaning carelessly against the wall at the end of Sam's cot, watching him. Sam jumped, leaping for his gun under his pillow. A warm firm hand suddenly pressed down on his chest. Lightning struck the sky again, the room lighting up to reveal who the hand belonged to.

Balthazar's brilliant blue eyes were pale in contrast to the white light. He smiled fondly at Sam, "Hello, darling."

Sam stilled, his fingers going limp on the gun and his body flooded him with overwhelming heat. "Balthazar," he whispered, already beginning to breathe hard. Their eyes were locked on one another and Sam felt paralyzed. The sexual tension was palpable between them.

Balthazar leaned in close, his lips soft on the shell of Sam's ear. He almost whimpered in the feel of the angel so close, his body pressed against his. Damn, Sam realized, he had missed this- he had missed Balthazar.

"I'd feel more comfortable out of the house with another angel downstairs." Balthazar said softly.

Before Sam could respond Balthazar transported them to the inside of the Impala.

Balthazar teleported them to the backseat, where he now began undressing. Sam froze, watching as Balthazar stripped out his navy blue tailored coat.

"Wait..," Sam demanded.

Balthazar ignored his protest and began unbuckling his belt. "You've been a naughty boy, Sam." He said teasingly. Sam gulped while the angel released the clasp on his belt. "You haven't been answering my texts."

The angel tossed his jacket over the seat, along with his v-neck shirt, that Sam found unabashedly sexy.

"We had an agreement- one night." Sam protested. His eyes glued to the incredibly toned abs and chest of Balthazar.

"No, darling. You had that agreement with yourself, I wasn't included in this," he responded dryly. "So let's go- get your shirt off, I haven't got all night."

"No- I'm not doing this again," Sam reached for the door handle, his whole body screaming to stay locked in the backseat with the angel, while his mind told him to get out and run back to the house.

Balthazar eyes lit, his voice holding that spark of anger. "You're really going to try and deny me again, Sam?"

Sam reached across the passenger side seat to the door handle, trying to convince himself that abandoning ship was the right thing to do. That falling into Balthazar's arms again would only lead down a very dangerous path and he couldn't risk chancing another disastrous relationship. He wanted out before he changed his mind, when he suddenly felt a hard open palm slam him against the side of the car.

"Fine- play hard to get. I'll just show you how much you really want this." Balthazar threatened and before Sam could stop him, he fisted a hard hand into his shirt, pulled him up and met his lips with a ferocity and passion Sam never experienced from the angel before. Sam trembled. His whole body on high alert and feeling the aching dull in the pit of his stomach grow into a heady need.

Balthazar amazing lips slid over his, his head pivoting, capturing more of his mouth. His tongue slipped in, tasting every inch of Sam's mouth. Sam no longer could deny himself, as his hand grabbed the back of Balthazar's head and crushed his face harder against him, their lips fighting, bodies touching. He heard Balthazar groan weakly, his body falling on top of his, which was out stretched in the backseat.

Their cocks strained against one another through their denim-jeans. Balthazar maliciously rubbed the length of himself over Sam, harder and faster, humping, until Sam felt his erection start to tingle with bursting need. But it was too soon, he wanted more of this with his angel. So he grabbed Balthazar's ass, gripping his firm cheeks in both hands and stilled his movements.

Balthazar pulled back from their heated kisses. "Deny me now," Balthazar demanded from Sam. The angel's lips were raw from their passionate kisses and his eyes were hungry, but steady on Sam.

Sam slipped a hand under Balthazar's jeans, cupping the soft skin of his ass."No, I won't," Sam whispered huskily. He opened his legs wider, so he could accommodate Balthazar, their erection touching, hardness pressed against hardness, while Sam rotated his hips upwards. It was Balthazar's turn to tremble as he weakly clung to Sam's arm.

Balthazar touched both their jeans and poofed them out of the way. Sam let out a loud moan when he felt Balthazar's actual arousal rubbing against him. A bead of precum formed on his tip, making him instinctively jerk forward. Balthazar positioned Sam's cock between them and led Sam to his backside and…

Sam pumped upwards, thrusting wildly into Balthazar. The small, confided space of the backseat created an intimate environment for them, bringing them closer together. Their bodies already beginning to sweat. Balthazar dipped his mouth and took Sam's nipple. He sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair tenderly.

Balthazar shuddered, his erection straining against Sam, rubbing his tip between them. Sam arched and pounded into him, loving the way the angel greeted every thrust.

"Sam…" Balthazar whispered out in an edgy voice, his body tensing above his. Sam felt himself drawing near.

Lightning flashed across the sky, rain pounded the roof top of the Impala. Sam slammed one final time into Balthazar, rocking the car and making the angel cry out as he too released. Sam shuddered, his orgasm ripping through his entire body. Balthazar arched his back, grinding himself into Sam, his warmth spreading onto their naked, joined flesh.

Sam grabbed the side of Balthazar's face, watching as he orgasmed. He was quiet beautiful when he reached bliss. Mouth parted open, eyes closed tightly, fingers digging in, and head titled back as the eruption coursed through his body.

"You're beautiful…" Sam breathed out to Balthazar, shocking himself and the angel. Balthazar eyes opened, locking on to his. Instead of making some snarky comment about his surprise tender moment, Balthazar kissed him.

Sam was equally shocked by this kiss. After the best orgasm in his life, tasting Balthazar seemed like a perfect afterthought. They kissed slowly and lazily, getting a good taste of each other. Sam panted heavily when Balthazar pulled back. The angel looked shaken and confused. Sam felt the same, but didn't say anything as Balthazar moved to the opposite end of the backseat, taking a deep breath.

"Well, Sam…" he said in a husky, accented tone. "What now?"

Sam grabbed his discarded shirt, trying to remember when this had come off. "Nothing's changed," Sam responded coldly. They weren't a good couple, Sam knew it. Sure, the sex was amazing, but he wasn't about to go committing himself to another unstable person, let alone a cocky arrogant angel with too much ego. He just couldn't, no matter how his heart had leapt in excitement whenever he saw Balthazar. It was just sex, Sam reminded himself, repeating it a like a mantra so that he wouldn't let his emotions get in the way of making the right choice.

Balthazar snorted in disbelief. "Aw- back to the denial."

"It's not denial," Sam shot back. "I'm being rational."

Balthazar's sky blue eyes glared, though he pretended to be amused. "Rational…? Is that what you call it?"

Sam tensed when Balthazar reached across the seat, grabbed his cock and tugged him upwards. His emotions running as high as Sam's as he gripped tightly to his shaft. Sam instantly got hard, so hard, he gasped out, hand instinctively taking hold of Balthazar's neck, bringing him closer.

Balthazar's eyes lit with the same fire Sam felt brewing in his belly. Sam suddenly let go of him, ashamed of his body's betrayal. "Fine- I admit that you turn me on, Balthazar." Sam retorted angrily, letting his arousal stay in the angel's grip. "It doesn't change the fact that we're not exactly couple material. Sex is all this is."

His words sounded harsh to his own ears, but he had to make his decision clear to Balthazar and himself, especially if he wanted to stick to it.

"Usually I'm the one to say that," Balthazar commented lazily, though his eyes were bright with anger.

Sam didn't know how to interpret Balthazar. He said one thing, but did something completely different the next.

"So whenever I'm feeling horny- just give you a call then?" Balthazar asked slyly, his naked form tauntingly spread out before Sam. "Or maybe when you're feeling a bit needy, Sam?"

Sam didn't respond, except he began to breathe heavily, feeling the weight of Balthazar's words slam into him. The idea of having an angel like Balthazar only a phone call away from incredible sex made Sam pause and wonder. Yet, he could tell by the angel's expression that he didn't particularly care for that scenario as he let go of Sam's arousal.

"What do you want from me, Balthazar?" Sam asked.

"I want you to trust me!" He shot back, "You don't- I can see it in your eyes."

"What do you expect? Just because we've had sex a few times, I'm suppose to believe you won't betray me the moment you get the chance to?"

Balthazar pulled back as if Sam struck him. "You've been burned too many times, Sam." His voice was somber and low, "I won't betray you."

"You're history says different," Sam bit out. Anger blinded him as he scrambled to get dressed and away from the insufferable, egotistical, self-righteous…

Balthazar grabbed him, yanking him to his chest, their mouth inches apart as he hissed through gritted teeth, "I might not be the perfect angel, or even a very good example of a human. Still, I at least give people a chance, even to prove me wrong." His eyes wavered to Sam's lips. Sam shuddered, his lips parting slightly under Balthazar's lustful gaze. "I suggest you do the same for me…"

Sam body was beginning to betray him again, as Balthazar pulled him closer, their chests touching."I've seen the way you look at me," Balthazar said, "and I've felt the way you hold me, Sam…" He slowly dipped his mouth and took hold of Sam's lips. Sam felt the sweet tenderness from Balthazar, the promise of something else in his persistent, demanding kiss. The angel pulled away to whisper, "Give me a chance before you slam the door in my face, eh?"

Balthazar's kissed him one last time, putting everything he said and felt into it. Sam's heart melted for the angel. It made him instinctively pull back, afraid.

Balthazar let him go, their hearts beating rapidly and breathing coming out hard. He casually leaned forward and touched Sam's knee and poof… Sam stood, fully dressed in Bobby's study. He was still panting from Balthazar's promising kisses.

Sam practically ran to the window to gaze outside where the Impala was parked. Rain and lightning pierced the night sky, making it hard to get a good view of the inside of the dark car. Balthazar was nowhere to be seen. He left.

Sam suddenly hurled his fist against the side of the wall, books rattling on the shelves.

Damnit, he thought angrily. He hadn't expected to be so torn over his 'rational decision'. It felt like he'd made the wrong decision instead. He knew Balthazar was right. He hadn't given him a chance to prove him wrong, that he could be trusted. It was true- there was something between them, a spark of chemistry, mixed with attraction.

Sam just hadn't been sure. He'd been burned one too many times. And didn't yet trust the angel not to burn him too. Maybe he needed to give Balthazar a chance? Sam sighed. Balthazar deserved that much, right? Sam plopped down on his cot, his mind humming with unanswerable questions as he laid down and closed his eyes. Sleep would not come too soon for Sam tonight.

**_TBC_**

* * *

****Omg! I can't stop writing Balthazar/Sam slash! Please comment!**


	15. Ch 15: Livin' on the Edge

**Chapter 15: Livin' on the Edge**

Cas stared at the phone in his hand. He should tell Dean before he made this call, he told himself. Except once he made the call, then Dean couldn't stop him. But if he waited, told Dean, then Cas might stay because of Dean. Cas sighed, frustrated and utterly lost in his own questioning thoughts. Oh, how he would give to be the loyal, subservient angel that he was a few years ago. Never questioning himself, his orders or his loyalty to his Father. Now he felt more human than ever. Constantly challenging others and himself.

He glanced back outside to where Dean was, under the hood of the mustang Cas had driven yesterday. Cas still smiled at that, he had actually driven! It was slow progress, learning this concept of moving a large piece of mental with a steering wheel and pedals, but he was getting there. He didn't like the way Bobby taught him. And when Dean finally sat next to him to teach, Cas felt privileged. Dean seemed to be a master at this driving skill and listened carefully to everything he said. Dean only lost his patience a few times, but once Cas started moving the car forward without error, he beamed at him.

Cas's heart filled with warmth. He enjoyed Dean's smile very much. Dean suddenly walked into the kitchen, sweat and oil staining him. He looked undeniably attractive to Cas just then. His musky order was even appealing.

"Cas," Dean said in a cautious tone, "Stop looking at me like that."

Startled, Cas furrowed his eyebrows, "Like what?"

Dean moved forward, not touching him with his greasy hands, only whispering in his ear, "Like you want to screw me against a wall right now."

Cas was beginning to understand all of Dean's terms for love making. So he turned his face so there lips were only inches apart. "Actually, I was thinking of how I wanted to screw you against the mustang outside."

Dean sighed and dipped his head. Their lips collided with a force that shook Cas. He purred in the back of his throat, their kiss becoming hotter by the second.

Suddenly Cas heard Sam, who cleared his throat very loudly. Dean broke away, panting and also clearing his throat awkwardly and averting his gaze from his brother. Cas on the other hand turned his direct stare at Sam and glared.

Sam put his hands up defensively, "Sorry. I was just looking for my phone…" he trailed off and then spotted his blackberry in Cas's hand. "Hey Cas, what are you doing with my phone?"

Dean glanced at him over his shoulder from washing his hands in the sink.

Great, Cas thought sarcastically. He would have to explain to Sam and Dean his intentions with the phone. He knew it was inevitable except he didn't want to do it this way.

"I must return to Heaven," Cas said solemnly.

Dean's back stilled. Cas couldn't pull his eyes from him, as he slowly wiped his hands on a towel before turning to face Cas. His face was stony and distant. Cas knew Dean would react this way. They had just spent almost a whole week together. It had been surreal and blissfully happy for them both.

Now Cas had to admit to Dean that he was about to end their happiness. Cas already felt devastated by the thought but having to tell Dean, hurt him to his very heart.

"I told you Heaven is in disarray now. With Raphael gone and our Father's inaction, someone must begin repairing the damage." Castiel explained.

"And you're going to do all that with a hurt wing?" Dean asked coldly.

"My wing has almost healed, Dean." Cas said gently.

Dean glared, "But not all the way." His voice rose, "You need to stay here until you're completely healed. You can't repair anything until you're done healin', Cas. Especially by yourself!"

Cas straightened, knowing he would have to demonstrate his authority and power in order to get through to Dean. Dean seemed to only respond to him like that. "I will not return to Heaven alone. I was attempting to contact Balthazar. I wish for him to return with me."

Dean snorted in disbelief, "Balthazar?" Dean's gaze turned to Sam and then back to him, "We were just betrayed by that son-of-a-bitch! How do you know he won't turn on you too, Cas? Cause I sure as hell don't!"

Cas tensed, knowing that the Winchester brothers had every right to be upset with Balthazar. However, Balthazar had proven his loyalty to Cas by keeping the brothers alive, even if they felt betrayed in the process. "I trust Balthazar." Cas said simply, "He is a warrior of Heaven, and has been loyal to me so far. I don't expect you to understand Dean, but if I am to return to Heaven, I need someone I can trust."

Sam walked forward and took the phone from Cas. Dean's anger nearly exploded when Sam dialed Balthazar's number. Cas let Sam speak to Balthazar and instructed him over the phone that Cas wished to speak with him, now.

Cas felt Dean's angry glare when the sound of flapping wings and the air shifted around them. Suddenly Balthazar appeared in front of the kitchen door. He was dressed in his usual informal attire, with his leather boots, belt buckle and jeans, dark v-neck shirt and suit jacket. His blond hair was finely cut and his chin stubbly. Yet Cas sensed something oddly different about the angel before him. He seemed tired. Cas watched Balthazar curiously as his eyes drifted over to Sam and then away just as quickly.

Cas turned his gaze to Sam, who shifted his feet and took a step backwards from the angel. Interesting, Cas thought before his thoughts were interrupted by Dean's loud voice. "Piss off, Balthazar."

Balthazar coolly smiled at Dean, "Such a warm welcome, Dean."

"I'll show you a warm friggin' welcome…" Dean muttered roughly as he began moving towards the angel, fists bared and ready to swing. Cas was about to intervene, when Sam stepped in, surprising him. Sam pushed his brother back against the kitchen counter.

Cas said nothing to this as he returned his attention to Balthazar. Who also had been watching the interaction between the brothers with the same interest.

"Balthazar," Cas began. "I need your assistance."

"If it's relationship problems, Cas- count me out. I'm having some of my own at the moment." Balthazar said in a mocking tone, though his eyes drifted back to Sam.

Cas didn't see Sam's reaction, but whatever it was it made Balthazar turn away very quickly.

"I need you to return to Heaven with me." Cas stated bluntly.

Balthazar hesitated, "Me?"

"Yes," Cas explained, "You're the only one I trust to help restore order."

Balthazar suddenly laughed, "You're joking, Cas. Either that- or you've lost your mind."

"No- I'm serious, Balthazar." Cas stepped to him, wanting to convey the gravity of the situation. "You have not seen the destruction that Raphael and his followers have created in Heaven. Chaos and uncertainty reign above. We must prevent further rebelling by restoring order as soon as possible."

"You want me to return, as what? Your quirky side-kick with all the good one-liners, Cas?" Balthazar retorted arms spread out to the side, helpless. He shook his head, face taunt and no longer amused. "If you recall, Castiel. I made some enemies, other than Raphael, when I faked my death. Why would I willing place myself in harm's way again?"

"Because I am not asking you, Balthazar." Cas said sternly. "I'm commanding you. Or I will let your enemies in Heaven kill you."

* * *

Balthazar stared, dumbfounded at Cas. Since when did Castiel grow balls? He wondered, watching as the smaller angel in front of him demand his allegiance and return to Heaven with him.

"I don't respond well to threats, Castiel," Balthazar said in a low voice.

"I won't command you twice, Balthazar. You will return with me," Cas glanced up to the clock that hung above the kitchen door. "We leave once I return." Cas glanced over to Dean Winchester. Without a word, Dean turned on his heel and left the room, Cas following right behind.

Balthazar despised the fact that Cas had control over him like this. He had been just as strong, if not stronger than Cas when they fought side by side in Heaven. Now Cas seemed indifferent to Balthazar's fear of returning home.

Balthazar could run. But he also knew Cas would keep his word and tell the angels Balthazar pissed off in Heaven his location, and they would come looking for him. It would be like Raphael all over again, except these angels would not be merciful, they would punish Balthazar for his betrayal. After all, he did deserve it. Why else would he give Cas the weapons of God to destroy Raphael? Balthazar wanted to redeem himself after he abandoned his brothers and sisters when he went into hiding on Earth.

But they wouldn't care what he did, they would want vengeance.

"You could run…" Sam spoke, bringing Balthazar out of his morose thoughts.

"No, I couldn't." Balthazar said, exasperated. "I gave up any advantage I might have had to Cas. So even if I thought running would help, I'd have the arsenal of God aimed on my back." He sighed, "I couldn't live like that." He smiled weakly, "Besides- I don't want to run."

Sam eyes widened in surprise. "Why not? If what Cas says is true- you might not last up there, even with Cas protecting you."

Balthazar gazed up at the handsome, strong Sam Winchester. His expression was wrought with concern over his fate. He felt surprised at first that Sam cared even that much. After their last conversation, he got the impression that Sam would never trust Balthazar. "Oh- don't fret. I'm sure I'll just get savagely beaten with my wings ripped off. I doubt they would have the strength to actually kill me." He said indifferently.

Sam gaped at him, "Don't sound too concerned, Balthazar. I might actually be afraid for you."

Balthazar shot him a dazzling smile, "I wouldn't worry if I were you, Sam. A guy as handsome as you could easily find another fuck-buddy. I was just convenient."

Sam's massive body tensed. "That's not true."

"I think so- you are rather spectacularly hot and I'm sure women fall at your feet on a daily bases." Balthazar imagined beautiful women smiling at Sam, or even another handsome man, alluring Sam into bed. Jealousy flared to life in Balthazar at the thought of another man capturing Sam's attention. Mostly because Balthazar believed he failed at ever succeeding with Sam himself. "And yes," he continued, "I was an easy convenience for you, Sam. I pursued _you_, didn't I?"

Sam's jaw muscle flexed in his cheek, as he fixed Balthazar with a hard stare. He moved suddenly, grabbing a hand full of Balthazar's designer shirt and shoving him out the kitchen door. They stepped outside into a used, old car cemetery. Balthazar barely had time to absorb everything before his back was slammed against the outside wall of the house by Sam's large hand.

"Are you really going to die up there?" Sam asked furiously, keeping Balthazar pinned to the wall.

Balthazar didn't use his angel abilities to push Sam away. He rather enjoyed the sudden display of emotion from him. "I might…"

Sam glared him down, until Balthazar finally snapped. "All right- I pissed off a few angels when I abandoned them when Raphael began an uprising."

"Now they want your blood?"

"Something like that," Balthazar grumbled. "I don't blame them. I would want me dead too."

"So- what are you going to do about it?"

"There's nothing much I can do. Hope that Cas keeps them at bay. Or let them take their pound of flesh." Balthazar said sincerely, knowing that he would rather face his brothers and sisters then hide behind Cas.

Sam hesitated, his anger seeming to drain away. "You're gonna let them take you, aren't you?"

Balthazar lowered his head, ashamed. Sam knew him better then he thought. But it made sense, Sam and Balthazar were warriors at heart and hiding from fear was not an option. "Yes…"

"You think you deserve to be punished," Sam stated, his grip no longer firm, as his hand slid up to caress the side of his neck, his fingers titling his face upwards. When their eyes locked, Balthazar's heart plummeted.

He didn't want to explain to Sam the nasty truth. That he was a bastard and he deserved to be punished for abandoning them. Maybe Sam had been right all along? Maybe Balthazar had never been trustworthy. "I believe they deserve justice."

Sam's golden brown eyes flared, "You're gonna give up?" He clenched his teeth, "Just like that?"

Balthazar didn't know what to say. He hesitated, unsure. "What else should I do? Ask forgiveness?" He almost laughed at the thought.

"Why not?" Sam asked, his hand never leaving his face, his body moving closer. "I forgave you didn't I?"

Balthazar laughed then, "You still don't trust me."

Sam lowered his face to his, Balthazar felt his body tremble and his stomach churn in excitement. Sam was so close… he wanted to reach out and take hold, to taste that mouth that had been taunting him ever since last night. He thought of how those lips accepted his tender kiss, and passionately returned it.

Balthazar ran a hand threw Sam's dark brown hair, the softness slipping through his fingers. "Sam…" his voice shaky from the sudden desire crushing him. He wanted him so badly, it made his whole body ache.

Sam lips suddenly came down on Balthazar, hard and frantic with need. Teeth clashing, tongues mating. Balthazar breathed in Sam, holding him close, wrapping his arms around him. Sam moaned low in the back of his throat, a desperate sound, startling Balthazar and arousing him like nothing ever before. He grabbed the back of Sam's neck and rotated positions, pulling back a few inches from his mouth, twisting him around and slamming him hard against the side of the building. The fever built in both of them now, as their mouths sought out one another in a hungry frenzy. Balthazar touched the side of his face, holding his mouth against his. He couldn't taste enough of Sam. He wanted more. Their hips moved out for one another. They caressed and fought at the same time, both wanting to take control of the kiss and dominate. Balthazar refused to give in and the same with Sam. The kiss was hungry and powerful.

Sam pulled away violently, grabbing and yanking Balthazar's face up, so their eyes met and locked. "You listen to me, you arrogant son-of-a-bitch." He panted out, his lips red and chaffed from their kisses. "You're gonna go with Cas. And if your angel buddies want a fight…" he trailed off as his hand gripped his waist, pulling him against his parted legs, their arousals touching. Balthazar bit back a groan. "You're gonna give them a fight…" Sam continued. "And you're gonna win."

Balthazar smiled lazily at him, "Am I?"

Sam nodded letting his cock brush against his through denim jeans. "Yeah, you are."

Balthazar accepted Sam's challenge and captured his mouth with another soul-wrenching kiss. He pulled back just as Sam began to reciprocate, "What's my incentive for winning, darling?"

Sam's eyes lit, he reached out and tenderly thumbed Balthazar's lower lip, "My trust."

Balthazar stared at him in shock. If Sam meant what he said, winning his trust would be one step away from winning something ultimately more valuable… Balthazar shuddered at the thought. Did he really want that? He wanted Sam's trust undoubtedly. But what if he wanted more from Sam? Balthazar suddenly realized then, that he did want more. So much more at the handsome hunter before him.

He pushed the thought to the side because at the moment, he still had a few angels to get through before he could return and claim his prize.

"So- are you in or out, Balthazar?" Sam asked tauntingly, pushing his hips upwards to greet his.

"You're a clever little minx, you are," Balthazar breathed out, gripping the back of his neck, angling his mouth over his. "Of course I'm in, darling. And when I come back…" Balthazar ran his hand down to fondly cup Sam's perfect ass. "I plan on finishing what we started here."

Sam gasped out when Balthazar suddenly moved his hand and grabbed a hand full of Sam's erection. He tugged and rubbed through his jeans, which strained against his palm. Sam reached and unabashedly groaned, his hips rotating forward, over and over. Balthazar felt his own cock begin aching deliciously, loving the sounds Sam was making for him.

Suddenly a car door slammed. Sam leapt backwards, bringing Balthazar closer, their bodies tightly squeezed together. Balthazar smiled, amused at Sam. He was still nervous about telling the others about him. He didn't care, actually. He knew they would find out eventually. But he refused on hiding like some bad child.

He captured Sam's mouth, hungrily devouring him before abruptly pushing away and vanishing back inside the house, leaving Sam sprawled out against the wall, panting and hard.

Balthazar sat casually at the kitchen table, hiding his aching cock from whoever happened to walk into the kitchen. He noted the bottle of whiskey in the corner of his eyes and reached for it. He took a giant swig right as Bobby walked in. He stared suspiciously at the angel.

"What? Am I your personal liquor store now?" He asked indignantly.

Balthazar dazzled him with a smile, "Not at all Bobby. Your liquor really isn't all that good."

"Then stop drinking it," he spat out. Suddenly Sam burst through the door right behind Bobby.

Balthazar nearly laughed at the sorry looking hunter. Sam looked flustered and dazed. He noted Balthazar at the table with the bottle of whiskey and went for it. Balthazar watched, feeling his arousal tighten uncomfortably as Sam drank from the same bottle, his throat working magnificently as he chugged the fiery liquid. Balthazar vaguely pondered if Sam would swallow Balthazar's cum if Sam ever felt inspired to suck him off. Sam lowered the bottle and their eyes locked. The sexual tension spiked, and Balthazar wondered if Sam could read his thoughts, because he too seemed to be thinking naughty things.

"Damnit," Bobby cursed at them, startling them both out of their heated gazes. "I just bought that whiskey."

Sam sent Bobby a rueful smile and handed Balthazar the remaining bit of whiskey in the bottle. Balthazar polished the rest of and when Bobby's back had turned, Balthazar licked the rim of the bottle, his eyes locking with Sam. Sam rolled his eyes upwards, uncomfortable and obviously sexually frustrated. Balthazar could see the strain in his pants.

"I'm dead tired, and don't wanna even know why this moron is back." Bobby muttered and walked upstairs to his bedroom. "I'll see you idiots in the mornin'."

Once Bobby disappeared upstairs, Sam said, "You're askin' for trouble, Balthazar."

He smiled innocently up at Sam from his seated position at the table. An idea struck him, as he gazed at Sam from this level. He pulled his chair out from the table and angled it toward Sam. He sat back down, in front of Sam. He opened his legs, wide, letting his obvious erection be seen by Sam. Sam clenched his teeth, his jaw working overtime in his mouth, trying not to give into the temptation sitting before him. Balthazar gazed up at him, his eyes heavy with desire. He moved his eyes down the length of Sam's muscular build and finally to his crotch. He heard Sam begin breathing heavily, his manhood pressing against the zipper of his jeans.

Balthazar couldn't stop himself, as he reached out, and grabbed Sam's hips, making him step closer, until he was standing right in front of Balthazar. He licked and bit down on his lip as he unfastened Sam's jeans, slowly unzipping him.

"Not here…" he breathed out, though his voice was edged with a need so hard, that Balthazar quicken his pace. Unclasping him completely, and smiling in surprise, noting that Sam was going commando.

Balthazar used his angel mojo to close all the doors and lock them inside the kitchen so they would have some semblance of privacy. But he knew that if Dean or Cas really wanted to get in they could, so Balthazar wanted to be quick and thorough with Sam.

He yanked down his jeans, over his ass and too his ankles, his erection, glorious and hard. The whiskey still burned his mouth as he took Sam's cock and slipped him into his mouth. Sam groaned weakly, as he whispered out his name in frantic huffs. Balthazar hummed in delight, sending the vibrations through Sam's cock. Sam stiffened even more in his mouth as he jerked forward. Balthazar took both of Sam's ass cheeks in his hand and began sucking him. His head bobbed and lips rotated up and off, back and forth, mimicking the movements of love making.

Sam ran his fingers through Balthazar's hair, pulling him closer, desperate and on the edge. Balthazar removed his hands from Sam's ass, to the base of his cock and twisted the flesh beneath his hands, adding new sensations to the blow job, making Sam's legs nearly buckle and his breath come out hard. Balthazar's cock hurt. He wanted so badly to fuck Sam senselessly on the kitchen table. But knew they only had time for this. He sucked harder now, tonguing the tip of his sex before running his tongue from under the base of him back to the very tip. He licked the precum and suckled, fondling his balls, and then pumping him with his hands. Sam closed his eyes and called out Balthazar's name, before releasing into his mouth. Balthazar sucked him dry. Sam's body jerked and trembled, as he weakly fell on top of Balthazar.

Using his superior strength, Balthazar stood and caught Sam around the waist, hurling his heavy body against his own. Sam held on to him, his body still trembling from the aftershocks of the orgasm.

"Bloody Hell, Sam… I want to make love to you right now." Balthazar whispered against his ear, as he sucked on his lobe and grabbed his ass again and pressed his erection into his stomach.

Sam moaned, "do it…" he said though choppy breaths.

Balthazar sighed in frustration, pressed himself tighter against Sam in an embrace. "I can't darling."

Sam seemed to regain some of his depleted strength as he pulled back, his eyes intent, dark and hazy from the blissful orgasm. "I want you to," he said.

Balthazar stared at him in open hunger. He took advantage on the submissive Sam and kissed him lazily. "When I finally get to make love to you, Sam. It won't be a quick screw on a kitchen table." He licked his lips, "It will be hard, slow, and lasting."

Sam shuddered. Balthazar pivoted on his heel and placed Sam on the chair he had just been sitting in. Sam carefully tucked himself away and re-zipped his jeans.

Balthazar took a giant step back, running a hand through his messy blond hair, trying desperately to pull his 'shit' together before the wonder couple walked in. He needed air, he needed time alone. He needed to fuck Sam on the kitchen table. But he couldn't have any of that. He did get to at least, suck him off. He smiled, licking his lips at the memory of Sam's long, thick erection in his mouth.

Sam finally spoke after a minute, "I like it when you do that."

Balthazar stopped pacing a track in the kitchen floor, "What?"

"Call me that," Sam said honestly, watching him with those beautiful golden brown eyes.

"Darling?" Balthazar asked slightly amused and heart-warmed.

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

Balthazar wanted to kiss that cute smile playing on Sam's lips. "I'll call you by that more often then."

They watched each other from across the room, knowing the distance was needed so they stayed on their respected sides. The torrid, passionate moments they just shared felt special somehow to Balthazar. Memories that he would keep while he went to Heaven with Cas.

Sam asked softly from his side of the kitchen, "You're coming back right?"

Balthazar paused, knowing he had to tell Sam the truth. "I have something to come back for, Sam." He had felt it in his gut since the night they shared in Vegas. Or maybe before then, when they fought together against a common enemy. He didn't know, only that he had begun to have feelings for Sam Winchester. "I want you're trust, darling- but most of all, I want you."

Sam smiled weakly at him, his eyes warm with something Balthazar had never seen from the hunter before. Affection? He marveled at the sight. He never thought in a million years that Sam would finally see him for something more than a fun night in the sack.

He began to smile back when the study room door rolled open to reveal Dean and Cas. Both of whom looked upset. Cas stepped in, glanced at Balthazar and said in his deep voice, "It's time."

**_TBC_**

**_

* * *

_**I'm no longer ashamed of my pairing- Samthazar! heehe! I'm beginning to adore them as much as Dean/Cas! More to come- I promise ;)**


	16. Ch 16: Blaze of Glory

**Chapter 16: Blaze of Glory**

The night had descended on them many hours ago. Bobby continued studying his angel lore, with the help of Dean, who read up on documented angelic wars. Sam on the other hand fell asleep with his laptop open and a book on his chest. He hadn't been much help, surprisingly, Dean thought. Usually Sam always had good, useful little tid-bits. But tonight, he was off his game.

Dean twirled his blade on Bobby's desk, bored. Wondering what had gotten into Sam. Bobby glanced up from his book, "Will you knock that off?"

He sighed, put his blade back in its' sheath and tossed it over on top of his duffle bag.

"I swear- you've become more moronic every day, boy." Bobby grumbled.

Dean didn't bother making a smart comeback, just sunk lower in his chair and unfolded the book that had been resting in his lap.

Bobby's furrowed gaze returned to Dean, studying him from the lamp light. "It's been- what…? Five days since Cas fluttered away?"

"Six," Dean corrected, eyes trained on his dust covered book, with pages older than him. Dean tried not to think about the passing time, days or hours since Cas had left. He knew he would be fine. Except he didn't know what was happening, how progress was going and if they ran into any of Balthazar's old angel buddies? If so- Dean hoped that Cas had some sense in his brain to just feed Balthazar to those angels and step out of the battle arena.

"Right… six." Bobby said, eyeballing Dean. "When are you gonna wake up and smell the coffee?"

That finally caught Dean's attention as he raised his eyes slowly to him. "Bobby…"

Bobby sighed, trying to remain patient with him. "You and Sam have been moping around this place like a bunch of sissies. I swear to God, it's like you boys lost you're nuts somewhere along the road because all this carryin' on is makin' me think you twos are girls."

Dean glared dangerously at his friend, whom he considered a father. But at this moment, he wanted to reach across the desk and strangle him. Bobby just refused to empathize with him. Dean missed Cas! The love of his life! And Bobby sat there, giving him Hell about it!

"So what? I can mope and carry on however I want. And Sam…" he trailed off, also noting that Sam had been moodier than usual. "Sam's just PMS-ing or something."

"Maybe your mood is rubbing off on him? Did'ya ever think of that?"

Dean shook his head, refusing to think his mood could in any way effect Sam. Sam was more level headed and conscious about that sort of thing then Dean was. So if his brooding mood was caused by Dean, he highly doubted it. "No- something else is up with him, and it has nothin' to do with me."

Bobby looked unconvinced, "You two need to get your heads on straight and go huntin'. Might do you some good- take your minds off angels and the like."

Nothing could take his mind off of Cas, Dean thought. Once Cas showed up, he would be fine and dandy. But until then, he planned on waiting at Bobby's house, candle in the window and all. He had been angry with Cas the day he left. Cas had been difficult and tough. Dean made little progress on trying to get him to stay with him. Leave Heaven to the rebels or whatever, Cas had already paid his due. He hurt his wing at the cost of restoring and fighting for Heaven. He didn't need any more pain.

The argued in the panic room. The panic room had been transformed into their own little love nest. They tried to make it cozier and less threatening over the past few days. It had become their sacred piece of Heaven… their home. But that day when Cas left, he thought of all the ways to lock him inside their new room. Except Cas was a friggin angel and Devil's traps didn't work on his angelic ass.

Cas refused to see his way, determined to be the janitor of Heaven. So Dean aimed his verbal bullets at Balthazar. Dean tried to convince Cas that Balthazar was untrustworthy and would turn on him in a heartbeat. He told him what Balthazar had done that day when they went after one of Raphael's followers. Cas seemed disturbed but remained unflappable on his belief that Balthazar would follow him and help restore Heaven.

Dean became desperate in their final moments together. He declared his love over and over. Reminding Cas of their mornings, days and nights together. Dean felt like one of those weak, simpering girls' from an old western movie. Who clung onto her man before he rode off into the sunset to duel to his death. He knew Cas would do everything he could to stay safe and alive. But it was too damn hard to let him go, again.

Dean even played dirty with his angel. He tried to seduce Cas in the panic room to get him to stay. But Castiel didn't go for it. He was determined to set things right in Heaven. Cas kissed Dean, even though he was furious with him and went to get Balthazar. Dean remembered that sudden fear as he watched Cas walk out of the panic room. He felt abandoned and scared. Scared he'd lose his angel forever and scared that they wouldn't be so lucky this time around.

When the two angels left, Dean felt an aching hole form in the center of his chest. And ever since Cas had left, the hole kept getting bigger and bigger.

"I'm not prepared to go hunting, Bobby. If my head's not in the game- then I can't do my job properly or stay safe. So no- I'm not risking my life for a hunt right now." Dean replied firmly.

"Well you sure as Hell can't mope around here forever, Dean. I won't allow it." Bobby retorted.

Dean smirked, "No, I don't plan to. But until Cas returns, I'm stayin' right here. The least I can do if help you research- even though I don't know what the hell I'm lookin for."

Bobby glared, "I'm lookin' for answers."

"To what?"

"With everything happen with Castiel- I've been trying to find out what happens- should God let angels run things upstairs? I dunno, from what Cas has been sayin'- war, Heaven in chaos… It makes me wonder what's gonna happen to the world without a God in Heaven and without angels watchin' over us? Mostly cause their too busy in Heaven." Bobby explained. Dean sat back in his chair. His eyes moved to the book in his hand. Angels and war… God and no God. This was some heavy stuff.

He glanced over to their research master, who was sleeping like a baby on his cot. Bobby sighed, rubbing his eyes, "It's been tough research. Nothin' about angel wars expect the ones humans document and those could be real or fake- who knows? And war in Heaven… don't get me started on the things that can and hope to the love of God shouldn't happen if Heaven implodes on itself."

Dean felt his spine stiffen. He had never really thought of any of this. He had just assumed the angels would go back to their normal routine once Raphael's ass was killed. But now without orders or a father to look up too, what are the angels suppose to do now?

A sudden weariness crept over him. It had been a long night and Bobby dropping a bomb like this on him this late did not help his overall sleepiness.

"I think Sam has the one about the end of Heaven," Bobby motioned to the book lying on top of Sam's chest. "Get it back from sleeping beauty, will ya?"

Dean got up and trudged to his feet. Feeling tired himself as he reached out and grabbed the book. Sam stirred slightly, and then whispered something under his breath. Dean felt the fogginess of sleep lift from his mind for a moment as he stepped closer to Sam. He bent over and heard Sam whisper again, it sounded like a name…

Sam's voice tightened, "Balthazar…"

Dean's eyes widened in shock. He had not expected that name to come out of Sam's mouth while he was off in dreamland. Dean looked over his brother, noting that he was tossing and turning restlessly. He breathed out the name again, making Dean jump back, embarrassed that he even heard it to begin with. The way he said the name, so breathless and needy. It sounded surreal to Dean, but he recognized that need, he had felt it all too much with Cas.

But was Sam feeling it with Balthazar? No, he told himself. No- way! He couldn't see that. Balthazar was a prick. Sam was too nice of a guy to want to be associated with an arrogant bastard like Balthazar. Sam was just too good for him. But when Sam whispered the name again, his voice edgy and his face taunt, Dean knew…

He practically leapt backwards and into the side of Bobby's desk. He couldn't and wouldn't believe it. It was after all just a dream to Sam, so maybe there was no actual truth to the expression on his face and the tone in his voice.

Bobby glared up at him, "What's gotten into you?"

Dean felt his gut tightened, holy crap, he thought. "Nothing," he breathed out. Not wanting to tell Bobby anything until he had all the facts from Sam. "Nothing… just tired." Dean explained, plopped the book in front of Bobby and headed to the panic room to sleep off the rest of the night.

Except Dean's mind kept buzzing away. He thought back to the night Sam vanished after seeing Balthazar. And the next morning when he came in, obviously distressed and emotional. After that, whenever Dean brought up the subject of that mysterious night with Sam, he always shrugged it off. When he finally did tell him something, he said he spent it with a faceless chick after Balthazar healed his leg.

Dean rubbed a tired hand through his hair. What if he exchanged something with Balthazar to heal his leg? He knew Balthazar wouldn't just tend to the wounded Sammy. They hadn't been that close- right? Dean began questioning every instance he could recall with Balthazar and Sam. Nothing came up as a red flag to him. Sam was overly pissed off when Balthazar didn't help them out with the angel, but other than that… nothing.

Dean sighed heavily, wishing Cas was here to talk this out with. Cas might be inept at certain things, but he paid attention and could tell when someone was lying to him. He read emotions better then Dean sometimes. Maybe he noticed something and just never brought it up to Dean? He hesitated, his thoughts returning to Cas. He hoped that he would return soon. He needed him more than he realized and these past few days had been slowly eating him alive.

Dean laid back to the bed and pulled on Cas's pillow, sleeping on it. Cas didn't sleep but he had began lying with Dean and staying in bed after they made love, which Dean liked. Dean had never been the one to spoon, except he did with Cas. Cas seemed to enjoy it as well. Now, he inhaled the scent of fresh soap and Cas from the pillow. His eyes trailed upwards to the lamp and bedside table they had put in the room for their use. Cas had placed his old tie on the table carelessly. To him it was just another article of clothing and now that he had a different tie, he had left his old one behind.

Dean reached out and took the tie. He sighed into the pillow, wrapped the tie around his hand and thought of his angel. He wished he could do more than wait. But knew that was all he could do. Wait and hope.

* * *

Cas and Balthazar teleported to an empty warehouse in the middle of nowhere, far from Heaven and further from the Winchesters. He didn't want Balthazar's enemies locating the boys or them at the moment. Cas watched as Balthazar leaned heavily against the wall of the warehouse, dust and mold the only other things occupying this deserted place.

He took a deep breath. "This better work, Cas," Balthazar's voice was anxious and low.

Cas walked the edge of the warehouse, checking out the broken windows to the desolate field beyond. "It will work." He broke off a piece of glass from the shattered window. He held the shard in the palm of his hand. "We'll use the symbol if we have to." Cas cut into his own palm, letting the blood seep out.

He began pasting the angel symbol on the wall, hidden from plain view. He didn't want to have to use it, it would only be a last resort. Cas had confidence in himself and Balthazar that they would finish the battle tonight. He was tired of running and ready to end this.

He was able to restored much of Heaven with Balthazar's help. The chaos that Raphael and his followers inflicted, Cas had repaired, along with setting up a semblance of structure for the remaining angels. Cas did what he could. He feared it wouldn't be enough and that eventually other angels, or several would rebel on their own without their father watching over them. But he did what he could for now. Balthazar as well.

Cas had been surprised at the angel's initiative to help and willingness to work with him over the past few days. It reminded Cas of their glory days on the battle field, covering each other's backs and trusting one another to stay alive. Balthazar demonstrated that he had still had enough loyalty and friendship to Cas within him, to help put the pieces of Heaven back together.

Now Cas felt the least he could do for his old friend was help him against the angels who wanted Balthazar's blood for desertion. Cas understood the angels' anger, and he believed Balthazar did too. When Cas offered to help him, Balthazar shot him down, telling him it was his problem to deal with, no one else's. Cas refused to watch Balthazar get slaughter. He stayed with Balthazar. Even if this should be his end, Castiel would not let him greet death alone.

Dean filled his mind yet again. Cas bit back a sigh, hoping that Dean would someday understand, should he die alongside Balthazar. Though he knew Dean would not. He would blame and hate Balthazar. He would be angry for a long time should anything happen to Cas today. Cas wanted to speak with Dean one last time, hold him, touch him, kiss him… anything, just to see him.

His heart ached for him now. The pain was unbearable. Cas's hand hesitated on the last mark of the symbol, the memories of their last conversation searing into him. He should have been easier on Dean- more understanding. This was Dean's second time experiencing Cas leave him. He could understand why he didn't want him to leave again, the risk of dying was always greater then before. Now Cas might die today without ever seeing his hunter again. Cas felt paralyzed at the thought. His entire body trembled and his knees wobbled.

Balthazar's voice filled the warehouse, "Cas?" Balthazar stood in the middle of the warehouse, waiting for him.

Cas glanced over his shoulder to see Balthazar watching him with a concerned expression, "Are you all right?"

Cas returned his focus to the angel repellant symbol, stroking out the last line in blood. "Yes," he said sternly, though his composure felt shaken.

Cas quickly hid the large symbol by placing a large stack of wooden crates in front of it. Balthazar nodded, seeming to like Cas's plan so far. Cas walked to him in the center of the warehouse where Balthazar was.

"You know," Balthazar said in a lighter tone. "I can't get that Bon Jovi song out of my head…"

Cas's direct gaze moved to Balthazar. His thoughts instantly turning to Dean. He enjoyed classic rock, and if Cas remembered correctly, Dean mentioned Bon Jovi as one of his favorites. "Which song?" He asked, genuinely curious, wondering if he might have heard it in Dean's car.

"Blaze of Glory. The country rock one," he explained as if Cas had an idea of what it sounded like. "Where Bon Jovi goes down fighting in a blaze of glory. It strikes a nerve with me at the moment. And what I'm about to do."

Cas stared out the windows of the warehouse. "Do you really believe we will go down in a blaze of glory, Balthazar?" Simply by hearing Balthazar say they might die today, made Cas tremble again. He felt awful, almost sick to his stomach, a feeling he had never experienced before. Dean's face haunted him now. Cas couldn't keep the sorrow from his eyes as he gazed at his friend.

Balthazar smiled weakly as he stepped away from him. "No, Cas. You won't be going anywhere."

Cas stared at him, utterly confused. Then he saw Balthazar toss a lighter to the floor. It landed with a soft metallic sound and just as suddenly as it landed, fire erupted around Cas, encircling him- trapping him. "Balthazar!" Cas roared, anger burning brightly in his eyes like the fire that now surrounded him. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Cassie. The fire will go out in a few hours, maybe sooner." Balthazar explained, his sky blue eyes locked onto him. "I'm sorry for the charade but it was necessary."

Cas felt betrayed. Dean had warned him Balthazar would do this to him. He should have listened to him. "So you're going to leave me trapped while you run away again, Balthazar?"

Balthazar chuckled then shook his head, all humor suddenly draining from him. "No, Cas. You're staying here, while I go clean up my mess. Alone."

Cas titled his head, understanding beginning to dawn on him. "You can't go by yourself. You'll be killed."

Balthazar shrugged indifferently, "Maybe- well, probably." He smiled slyly, a common one Cas had grown accustomed to over the past few days. "I couldn't let you sacrifice yourself for me, Cassie. Generous as it is- I don't want your death on my hands."

Cas felt the heat of the fire burn between them. He wanted to protest, he wanted to join Balthazar and help him. But he knew Balthazar well enough that when the angel wanted something, he got it, no matter the cost. So if he wanted Castiel out of the picture, he would literally burn bridges to make it happen.

"Besides- you have something special in your life now, Cas. Better than our father was to us- well, in my opinion." Balthazar was referring to Dean now. Balthazar was right. But Cas didn't reply, not wanting to admit that he loved Dean more than their father. "Happiness in this life shouldn't be brief. And I'm afraid if you were to join me- then Dean's happiness would be lost."

"Since when have you ever cared about Dean's happiness, Balthazar?" Cas retorted, wanting the truth from Balthazar.

"I don't." Balthazar said simply, "I care about Sam's."

Cas stared at him, unsure and confused. "Sam?"

Balthazar suddenly grinned, looking younger and almost boyish to Cas. "Yeah, I've become rather fond of that overgrown human." His cocky smile wavered, "Whether he knows it or not, it doesn't matter anymore. I just don't want his only family member to be miserable because of me."

Cas stepped forward in the flaming circle, wanting to see the truth in Balthazar's eyes. "You're doing this for Sam?"

Balthazar nodded, "What can I say…? I'm a romantic." He glanced down at the fires and sighed dramatically. "Well, Cassie- I've gotta go face my angels." He teased half-heartily. "Tell Sam that I went down in a blaze of glory for me, eh?"

Castiel saw the sudden affection and love in his face when he mentioned Sam. So Cas nodded, "I will tell him."

Balthazar smiled, "Thanks." And with that the angel pivoted on his leather boots like a rockstar and vanished out of sight.

Cas stood in the warehouse, staring at the spot where Balthazar vanished. He would have never thought Balthazar would be the type to fall in love. Especially for a human. But his actions spoke louder than words. Yes, Cas thoughts, his actions on trapping him in a fiery circle of holy water and leaving him. He couldn't help but smile slightly. Balthazar always had a flare for the dramatics. Maybe he would be strong and smart enough to survive against an angry mob of angels.

Castiel sat down in the center of the flames. He thought of Dean and how he had fallen in love with the human. How his whole world seemed to revolve around him. Now Balthazar seemed to be in the same position with Sam.

Cas sighed feeling defeated and helpless. He hoped Balthazar lived, only so Cas would avoid telling Sam that he died. He did not want to be responsible for baring such awful news, whether Sam had feelings for the angel or not. Cas knew he wouldn't be going anywhere soon though. He sat quietly, closed his eyes and submerged himself in his memories of Dean. Glad that he would live another day to see Dean again.

**_TBC_**

* * *

****Yes it's officially Samthazar! hehe. I hope everyone is pleased with this chapter. Sorry for another cliff hanger! I'm starting to become quiet a tease! lol! Thanks for all the awesome feedback & love! I took a bit of a risk with Samthazar but from all the great reviews- i think a little risk is worth it. Now let's just hope Balthazar didn't take too big of a risk going it alone! **


	17. Ch 17: Wanted Dead or Alive

**Chapter 17: Wanted Dead or Alive**

Sam stared at the empty coffee tin. The one thing he had asked Dean _not_ to forget at the store on his run last night- was coffee! Sam groaned, tossed the empty tin into the trash and slammed the coffee pot back into the cradle. Sleep hadn't come easy for Sam this past week and now, without coffee, he was already beginning to feel his mood spike and grumpiness plague him.

He clenched his jaw in irritation and shuffled back into Bobby's study to his cot. He slept maybe a few hours, probably less from the amount of times he woke up. Every time he's eyes popped open, he stared at the spot where Balthazar had stood at the foot of his bed that stormy night, with that sly smile on his lips. Sam's belly fluttered at the memory.

It had been a night Sam would not forget.

He had denied his attraction to Balthazar at first, wanting it to just be a phase or some pent up sexual hunger. But that hunger turned into a burning need. A force of nature. Nothing like Sam had ever experienced before with someone.

Sam had never been the type to fall head over heels in love. He was too rational for that. He didn't believe in all that romantic, lovey-da stuff that they repeated in trashy romance novels and celebrity riddled movies. It was too cheesy and just unrealistic, in his opinion.

Except whenever Balthazar directed his cool gaze to him, Sam would shudder. Or when they kissed… Sam remembered vividly pinning the angel against the wall and devouring him. How he relished in being the dominate one, if only for a few seconds. But he had to admit to himself, he loved it when Balthazar took control. It excited him.

Sam felt the tension in his gut now as he thought about Balthazar sucking him off in the kitchen with no inhibition or seconds thoughts. He just did it, bringing Sam practically to his knees in sear blissful torment. He almost begged Balthazar to just finish him off, right there against the table. He saw the hunger in his angel's clear, sky blue eyes. But Balthazar resisted the temptation, promising him they would get their moment together, later.

Sam sighed, leaning heavily against the wall while sitting in the center of his cot. Damnit, Balthazar, he thought bitterly. He promised Sam a night. He promised Sam he would return. So where the Hell was he? Sam pulled out his phone and glanced at the time. It was early in the morning. Dean was probably still sleeping in the panic room.

Sam had begun to wonder when he should tell Dean what was going on between him and Balthazar. But he still was unsure himself. They hadn't really declared or said anything out loud. Only that they wanted each other and had sex. So Sam wasn't sure if he was ready to say anything.

Yet… Sam hesitated, thinking of his last few moments with Balthazar. How he smiled at him with such tenderness and affection that he had never seen from the angel before. The way he called him darling more often and touched him with such power and passion… So many signs indicated that they were becoming more then just occasional bedmates.

Sam stared up at the ceiling, wishing he knew how to interpret his own messed up feelings for Balthazar. He knew it was more than lust. He felt genuinely concerned for Balthazar at the moment. Afraid he would never get to see him again. To finish their promised night with one another.

He missed the angel's savvy banter and witty charm. Balthazar had a natural charisma that Sam was drawn to. He missed the devilishly handsome angel. And worried about him. What if the angels had succeeded in hunting him down and taking their pound of flesh from what Balthazar told him? Sam felt himself tremble at the thought of angels ripping into Balthazar's flesh. He clenched his jaw, unwilling to imagine it.

Sam made Balthazar promise to return alive- to return back to him. Sam wouldn't have asked so much if he didn't care for the angel.

Suddenly a flapping of wings interrupted his thoughts. He swung his gaze to the sound. Castiel stood in the center of Bobby's study. His coat was stained with black sot and he smelled like a barbeque.

"Cas?" Sam asked, getting to his feet.

He turned, meeting his gaze. The angel's usually stoic face wavered at the sight of Sam. Cas abruptly asked, "Where's Dean?"

"Still sleeping," Sam responded. He noticed that Cas seemed nervous and also missing a certain someone by his side. "Where's Balthazar?"

Cas stared, his anxiousness turning to fear. Sam recognized that face on Cas. The angel didn't want to tell him something and was having a difficult time keeping it from showing on his telling face.

"Cas!" Sam raised his voice, panic gripping him, his thoughts of Balthazar- broken, bleeding, dead… "_Where's_ Balthazar?"

Cas hesitated again, almost making Sam pounce on the angel in frustration. Suddenly Dean walked into the room, his eyes wide with alarm at the shouting. Then he saw Cas and his stiff expression melted, his body became more relaxed and the dark fog of gloom that had settle upon Dean this past week, lifted.

"Cas?" Dean asked, his voice still gruff from sleep.

Cas turned instantly and vanished to Dean's side, out of Sam's reach. Sam glared at the frightened angel. He wanted answers and wanted them now. Except Castiel used his brother as cover. Dean reached out and instinctively embraced Cas. Sam didn't care that he intruded on their intimate moment.

"I've missed you," Dean whispered gruffly into the crook of Cas's neck.

Cas kissed the side of his face tenderly, "I know. Forgive me for taking so long to return." He paused, "I was detained."

"Have you been to Hell recently, Cas? You smell like the inside of an oven." Dean commented, stepping away from their hug to give him a once over, noting his stained trench coat and pants.

"I've been trapped in an angel circle for the past five hours." Cas explained simply. "Balthazar trapped me."

Sam's heart leapt, Balthazar was still alive.

"What?" Dean roared, "That son-of-a-bitch! I knew he would betray you! Damnit, I'm gonna kill him." Dean shouted, moving toward his car outside, "I'm gettin' my shot-gun."

Cas intervened, "No." He pressed a firm hand to Dean's chest, staying him. He then glanced back to Sam, "He saved my life."

Sam felt a tightness clench in his gut. Why did he suddenly get a sinking feeling that he was going to hear something he didn't want to? He watched Cas's face turn from stoic to pity, as his eyes locked onto Sam. "He went to fight the angels on his own."

Sam faltered, his knees almost giving out on him. He sat down heavily on the edge of the cot, barely holding himself together. He had asked Balthazar to fight- to not give up and let them take him. But at what cost, Sam wondered? His death?

"He trapped me in the circle, knowing I would go with him. He said he didn't want my blood on his hands, should anything happen to me." Sam watched Dean's face grow puzzled by the moment.

"Are you talking about the same Balthazar?" Dean asked, disbelieving.

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean, "He wanted to redeem himself. Balthazar had decided his fate. He would not change it."

Sam's mind turned in madness. Had Balthazar been playing him those last few moments together, knowing he was off to his doom? Did he plan this all along? Was Sam just a fun playmate to screw and tease? Did he mean anything to Balthazar?

"He told me to give you a message," Cas said, his tone seemed hard, as if he tried to conceal his own feelings. "He wanted you to know that he went down in a blaze of glory." Cas sighed, "I wanted to stop him, Sam. But he had made his choice."

Sam realized then that Cas knew. He knew that he and Balthazar had been together. What Cas knew or didn't, was beyond him at the moment. All he could focus on was the fact that Balthazar could be dead… or alive.

"Did he say what he planned on doing?" Sam asked, feeling suddenly hopeful.

Cas glanced down at the floor, ashamed. "No. He trapped and left me. He knew I would try and stop him, or join him. I wanted to help him."

"Why?" Dean blurted out angrily. "He's been nothing but a bastard this entire time. He abandoned you and others in Heaven when the war broke out. Then he abandoned us when we ambushed an angel. He showed up last minute cause he didn't want his neck on the chopping block with you, if one of us would've died. He's a prick- he deserves what's coming to him."

Cas glared in open hostilely at Dean, his voice hoarse and tough. "Stop acting like a child, Dean. You have no idea the sacrifice Balthazar made. He helped me restore Heaven after Raphael's destruction and he tried to repair the damage he did when he abandoned his comrades. But they want him dead. He has no other choice then to fight."

"Well, he at least made one smart decision. He kept you out of it." Dean retorted bitterly.

Sam listened to them fight. He didn't care about any of it. He didn't care about Balthazar's past sins or what he should or could've done. He cared about the angel who made love to him in the Impala. The one who teased him with him every chance he got, just for the fun and thrill of it. The angel who charmed and maneuvered his way under Sam's skin unexpectedly. And for the first time in a long time Sam had felt a strange, peaceful calmness with Balthazar that he had never felt with anyone else. Now Balthazar was in a fight for his life and Sam had to do something.

"Cas," Sam stood, walking over to Bobby's desk. "Can you still track Balthazar's location?" He vaguely remembered the spell Cas did in order to conquer up another angel's location.

Cas hummed, his mind seeming to understand what Sam was asking. "Yes, I can find him. But we might be too late, Sam."

"I don't care," Sam responded coldly. He didn't want to see Balthazar, dead, his wings stretched out in a black silhouette on the ground. But he had no choice. Sam was compelled to find him, dead or alive.

"Hold up, are you two actually thinking of helping him?" Dean asked, astounded.

Sam finally had enough of his brother. Dean might hold a grudge against Balthazar, but he refused to let it deter or slow him down now. "Dean, shut- up for one second and help us."

Dean's hard expression didn't waver, "Why should I? I don't even like the guy."

"Do it for me," Sam replied honestly.

Dean stared at him for a long moment before he finally asked. "Are you and Balthazar…?"

"Dean- it doesn't matter right now." Cas interrupted, "We have to save him. _I_ want to save him. It should be a good enough reason for you to help us."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief at the moment of derailment. And suddenly grateful that Cas was just as determined as Sam to save Balthazar. Cas began pulling out all the ingredients for locating an angel, Sam pulled out his blade, ready to sacrifice his blood to get to Balthazar. He just hoped they would make it in time.

* * *

Balthazar choked and began coughing ungraciously. He rolled to his side and spat out the blood that had pooled in his mouth. It tasted bitter and metallic. "I'd say you boys really know how to make a girl feel welcomed," Balthazar mocked out loud to the angels surrounding him.

He had lured them to a deserted building where the occupants had long gone and the walls had begun to crumble to dust. He knew that he could have his show-down here without interruption.

Balthazar wiped the blood and dry wall from the side of his face. He had been thrown through several of those crumbling walls already. His vessel's body ached but the angel inside remained calm and fierce. He wasn't about to surrender to these douche-bags.

Luckily he had already killed two. Now he just had four more really pissed off angels to finish off.

One angel stepped forward, dressed in the suit and tie. Her hair pulled back and expression furiously malevolent. She pulled out the angel killing blade. Balthazar gulped down the rest of the blood in his mouth, wanting to escape his vulnerable position on the ground. So he did, right when the bitch flung her blade down, Balthazar vanished and stood behind her. He was now in another vulnerable position, this time with three angry angels behind him. But he didn't care, he was going to take this one out.

He twirled the blade in the palm of his hand and thrust it upwards into the back of her spine. She screamed. Blinding white light filled the room. Balthazar didn't wait for her fall as he dove out of the way from the stab of another blade, aimed at his back. He rolled to his feet, dry wall debris ruining one of his favorite jackets and pants. He stood, dagger in hand, blood dripping from the hilt and onto his wrist.

His face covered in blood and dirt, as he suddenly smiled at the remaining three angels. "All right boys, let's mambo."

He pivoted just in time as an angel hurtled his blade at Balthazar's skull. The blade missed him by mere inches as it flew past. Balthazar had out maneuvered the blade, but right into an oncoming train, he realized too late. One angel, built like a brick wall, slammed into him, throwing him violently against another wall except this time, Balthazar went all the way through the wall. He landed in a different room, his body screaming out in protest at the sudden pain shooting up his spine. Balthazar slowly pulled himself up on his hands and knees. Glancing over to his side, his blade taunting him, out of reach.

Blood dripped from a cut above his eyes and smeared into the powder of the dry wall on his face. The towering monster of an angel walked his bulky frame through the ruined wall towards Balthazar. Balthazar glanced up, eyes shining. He wasn't going to let this hulk of a beast kill him. He had standards after all. The massive angel swung his fist down onto Balthazar's back. Balthazar easily rolled out of the hammer of a fist and onto his feet.

He dove for his blade in the corner of the room. He had almost reached it when the angel appeared suddenly in front of him and kneed him in the gut, sending him reeling backwards. Balthazar fell, helpless and off balance. Another angel grabbed him around the shoulders, hurling his weak body against his and slammed his dagger into Balthazar's side.

Balthazar screamed in agony, feeling his soul beginning to pull apart and rip itself out of his vessel. The pain was unlike anything he had ever experienced before in his life.

The angel dropped him carelessly, the dagger still wedged in his side, blood soaking his shirt and hands as he clasped desperately on the hilt of the dagger. He winced, teeth grinding in his mouth and body taunt with pain. He hadn't died yet, though. Balthazar stared at the blade stuck in his side. The remaining three angels gathered around him, all brandishing their blades like swords. He gritted his teeth, knowing what he'd have to do. He would go out swinging, even if it meant using himself as the weapon. His last thought was of Sam.

Balthazar wrenched the blade from his side, grunting in pain as he flung himself forward and stabbed the massive angel through the foot. The angel howled, but it was abruptly cut short when Balthazar watched another dagger burst from the center of the angel's chest. The angel flickered in white light and dropped dead in front of him.

Balthazar gazed upwards to see Castiel standing with the blood stained blade. Cas's eyes narrowed at him, gazed fixed on the blood beginning to pool from his wound. Balthazar felt weak, his body draining of life. His vessel was dying and he was feeling the pull of Heaven to greet him in death. Balthazar heard another scream and a grunt of pain behind him, he slowly rolled over to see Dean Winchester sucker punch an angel, before stabbing him in the chest with an angel blade.

Then his eyes found Sam. He had a hold on the angel that had stabbed Balthazar. Sam's face was filled with hatred and anger as he rammed his blade through the side of the angel's neck, killing him instantly. The angel dropped like a ton of bricks, his shadow of his wings etched the floor around them.

Sam's eyes locked with his. Balthazar smiled weakly, tasting the blood in his mouth. Sam's rage quickly vanished as he dropped to his knees in front of him, placing a warm and gentle hand over the wound. Balthazar was too exhausted and drained from the fight to say anything to Sam.

He wanted to tell him everything. Tell him how much their time together had meant to him. How he thought about kissing and holding Sam one last time. Or seeing him smile with those affectionate golden brown eyes... Kiss him with those perfect, full lips…

And tell Sam the truth… that Balthazar had somehow, in the middle of all this madness with angels and Heaven, fallen in love with him.

Balthazar begun to fade. His body trembled and shook.

"Cas…?" Sam's emotional gaze turned to Castiel. "Do something…"

Without a word, Cas knelt and placed his hands over Balthazar's wound. Balthazar gazed one last time at Sam and felt himself fade into the darkness of death.

**_TBC_**


	18. Ch 18: I'll Be There for You

**Chapter 18: I'll Be There for You**

Cas stared down at Balthazar's broken and bloodied vessel. He felt absolutely helpless and useless. He had done what he could, but he was afraid that it wasn't enough. He healed the vessel's wounds. But Balthazar had not come back to life.

They had waited for Balthazar to return, and when nothing happened, Cas made the decision to leave the battle field and get the Winchesters to safety. He transported them to a hotel room. Sam and Dean seemed relieved to be out of the house full of dead angels, which normal people would only see as humans. Cas stood in the center of the hotel room, his eyes locked on Balthazar's stiff, unresponsive form.

Unanswerable questions gnawed away at him. Why hadn't Balthazar just accepted his help? Why did he have to walk into a fight he knew he wouldn't walk out of? Pride? Selfishness? Cas did not know nor understand Balthazar's actions. He could understand why Balthazar felt compelled to redeem himself, especially after his desertion. Yet, what did his death accomplish? Cas's eyes now traveled to Sam Winchester. He had been quiet ever since they arrived in the room. It unsettled Cas. Dean was suddenly by Sam's side.

They had been fighting nearly non-stop about Balthazar since they decided to assist him with the blood-thirsty angels. Dean had not shown much compassion for Balthazar or wanted to fight for him. But he had gone anyway at Cas's request. Now he walked to his younger brother's side, who sat on the twin bed opposite Balthazar's vessel. Cas watched the interaction, sad but fascinated.

Dean sat down quietly and just sat there besides Sam. Not saying a word. Sam did not lift his cold gaze from Balthazar to acknowledge him. Dean then placed a firm hand on Sam's back and gripped his shoulder, affectionately. Sam's gaze wavered, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Cas expected Sam to accept Dean's kindness because he himself would have and it appeared as if Sam needed it. However Sam shrugged off his brother's unspoken offer of support and abruptly left. He gathered his jacket and without a word, left the room, away from Dean and Cas, away from the broken and bloodied Balthazar.

Dean sighed heavily in his hands. Cas sat down besides Dean, feeling the same concern Dean had felt for his brother. He wanted to comfort Dean but didn't know how to. So he reenacted what he just witnessed. He placed a hand on Dean's back. Dean didn't look up from his hands, but his back began to tremble and shake. Cas pulled back, eyes transfixed on Dean's hidden face.

"Dean…?" Cas asked worried.

Dean's green eyes finally gazed up at him, filled with tears and a light, playful smile dancing on his lips. "Cas… you have the worst sense of timing." He suddenly began chuckling at him.

"I'm sorry…?" Cas said, not understanding Dean's emotional reaction.

"I don't usual get emotional, so you've never had to deal with me like this. Just ask me what's wrong next time, okay?"

Cas still stared at him confused but nodded anyway.

Dean let out a sigh, knowing he would have to explain. "I did that with Sam because I seriously doubted he wanted me saying anything at the moment. Especially when I talked crap about his…" his eyes trailed over to Balthazar and he looked away, ashamed. "Anyway- I just wanted Sam to know I was here for him."

Castiel nodded slowly, "The pat on the back was your way of communicating this?"

"Yes," Dean said amused, as he wiped away the water from his eyes. "It's hard for me to see Sam in pain, that's all."

Castiel reached out and touched the tear that had fallen off the side of Dean's whiskered cheek. He felt the ache in his own heart. He disliked seeing Dean upset. He pulled him closer and kissed the side of his cheek. "I also dislike seeing Sam in pain." He paused, "But he needs to grieve. Give him time, Dean."

Dean closed his eyes, letting Cas wrap his arms around his shoulders and bring him closer. He kissed him gently at first. Wanting to Dean to know that he was still there for him, no matter what happened today with Sam.

Cas had decided something important the day he spent trapped in Balthazar's ring of fire. It had given him time to actually think about his relationship with Dean Winchester, his hunter and most importantly his love. Cas had decided that he had been away too often lately. With the needs of Heaven seeming to always win out over his own. He was no longer critically needed in Heaven now. Sure, there still was much to be done, more balance and assistance Castiel could provide. But he didn't wish continue that. He wanted to stay on Earth. Forever, if he could.

Cas pressed Dean closer to him instinctively, needing to hold him. He wanted to stay with Dean forever. But they had not discussed this and Castiel was unsure how Dean would take it. He hoped Dean would be happy and excited about the possibility of Cas staying, yet Dean's emotions still on occasion confused him.

He wanted to tell the good news to Dean soon but felt after this, it was necessary to wait. When the time was right, he would tell Dean. But in the meantime, Cas could wait and simply hold his hunter.

Suddenly a husky, accented voice filled the room. "I hope you guys weren't expecting a threesome, cause I don't do other angels."

Castiel stared in complete shock at Balthazar. His face was caked in dried blood and some sort of white powder. His hair mussed and clothes shredded and torn from all the fighting. He looked awful and yet, he was alive!

"Balthazar?" Cas asked moving towards the bed, to make sure it was the angel and not the vessel speaking.

"Yeah, who'd you bloody think it is…? Elvis?"

"No, I thought maybe you're vessel survived." Cas tried to explain as Balthazar pushed his prying face away with a hand and got slowly up to a sitting position. He appeared disoriented and dazed. He pressed his fingers to his temple, clearly still shaken by the near death experience.

"My vessel…?" Balthazar's head titled backwards and rested on the headboard. "No… I'm still here, as well as my stead." He remarked drily.

Dean abruptly stood, "I'll go get Sam."

"Wait…" Balthazar said, halting Dean in his tracks. "So you two know?"

Dean and Cas exchanged looks and then nodded.

Balthazar sighed, "What, Dean? No threat of dismemberment or castration?" The angel wiped the dried blood from the cut that was no longer above his eye.

Dean cleared his throat, uncomfortable all of a sudden. "No- I was gonna be a gentleman about the whole thing and not mention it."

Balthazar smiled slyly, "Really?" He suddenly laughed, "I don't see that lasting long."

"Hey- if you wanna be in a relationship with my brother, you better start being friggin nice to me." Dean warned, pointing a finger at him. "You might like him and all, but I actually love the guy. So if you break his heart- I'll break your neck." Dean paused and then glanced at Cas. "Well, maybe Cas will break your neck for me, but you get the idea."

Balthazar no longer seemed amused as he titled his head, "I understand your devotion to your brother, Dean. I respect that."

Dean hesitated, unsure of what to say, since Balthazar didn't insult him like he usually did. Cas stepped forward between them, knowing Balthazar and Sam needed to be alone to talk. Cas gazed kindly on his friend, "I'm glad you survived, Balthazar. You deserve peace now."

"Thanks, Cassie. I won't forget you coming to my rescue."

Cas smiled, "It was more Sam's doing then mine." Cas turned to Dean now. "We'll leave Sam in your capable hands, Balthazar."

Balthazar smiled gratefully. He still seemed weak and disconcerted about his near death experience. Cas knew that the angel would eventually return to normal, especially when Sam came back. Cas reached out and took Dean's hand and they vanished from the hotel room.

Bobby's panic room had never felt more like home to Cas. He felt a strong since of happiness and contentment. Cas was home, Balthazar was alive and no one, at the moment, was trying to kill any of them. Things were starting to turn out all right after all. Cas wondered how Sam would react now that Balthazar was alive and well.

Dean swayed from the teleportation. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that," he said, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not sure if you will ever get used to it either. It's never been tested on humans as much." Cas responded flatly, removing his trench coat and tossing it on the desk chair.

Castiel noted that Dean had left everything the same in their bedroom. He smiled happily at his lover.

"How long have you known about Sam and Balthazar?" Dean asked suddenly, his temper had not faded from his confrontation with Balthazar.

Cas did not take his anger personally, knowing Dean well enough that when he got like this, it was difficult for him to move past it. "I suspected something. It wasn't until Balthazar trapped and left on his own, that I knew he had real feelings for Sam." Cas paused, remembering when Dean and Cas had first begun their relationship and how tense their first few times were together, how desperate they were for one another and almost scared from the passionate heat between them.

And how desperate Cas still felt for his hunter, especially being back home with him.

Just staring into those beautiful emerald eyes and handsome face, Cas could only marvel.

Dean sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair and began pacing. "I should've seen it. I could've stopped it…"

"Stopped what?" Cas asked, "their union?"

Dean snorted, "Yeah- that."

"I sincerely doubt it." Cas stated bluntly, knowing that when Balthazar wanted something bad enough, he fought for it. Cas couldn't imagine Sam Winchester had much of a fighting chance if Balthazar attempted to seduce him.

"Balthazar's a prick. He's nothing but bad trouble and Sam's seen his fair share of shitty relationships." Dean vented, "He deserves more than that asshole!"

Cas remained quiet, not wanting to fight over this. Instead he said, "I believe that is Sam's decision, Dean."

Dean hesitated, his eyes shooting back to him. "So I should just let him make another bad decision?"

Cas shrugged indifferently, "Who says Balthazar is a bad decision?"

Dean grumbled under his breath and sat down on their bed, still impassioned about this. Cas decided to distract him.

He loosed his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. Cas would seduce Dean. Simple as that. Except his heart already begun to race in excitement and anticipation. He had not made love to Dean since he left, and he felt like a starved man in need of fulfillment. And Dean was the only one in the world who could make him feel whole again. He tossed his maroon tie on the floor, besides his shirt and jacket. He stood naked from the torso up in front of Dean.

Dean finally glanced up, reemerging from his thoughts to lock eyes with Castiel. A sudden flame burst to fire in Dean's eyes as he gazed longingly up at him.

"Cas…" he breathed out hoarsely.

Cas bent down, titled his chin upwards and kissed him with want, desire and complete, absolute love. Dean reached out and captured the side of Cas's face, their lips moving and opening to each other. Cas's stomach knotted as Dean whimpered in protest when he pulled back. Cas pushed Dean backwards on the bed as he held himself above him, knowing it was time to ask Dean the question that had been burning into him the past day. "Dean…"

Dean stroked down Cas's stomach muscles, then over his sensitive nipples. He became distracted with Cas's nipples hardened as he began rubbing them more, his body already beginning to stir restlessly on the bed. Cas gasped out and his arousal grew thick between his legs.

"Dean…?" Cas pressed again, this time using his strength to pin Dean to the bed, making him stop.

When Dean shot a hot glare up at him, Cas almost laughed. Dean seemed overly determined to make love to Cas.

"What Cas?" Dean asked annoyed.

"May I stay with you?" Castiel blurted out. He almost cringed at the way he asked. He should have asked the question better.

Puzzled, Dean glared hotly back at him, "yeah. I think it's pretty clear you can stay here, Cas. I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble with Bobby to get this room if you weren't allowed to stay."

Cas sighed, "No, that's not what I meant."

Dean suddenly seemed to realize Castiel's serious tone and his hands dropped away from his body. His full attention riveted on Cas. "What do you mean, Cas?"

Cas couldn't stop his fingers from tenderly grazing over the side of Dean's cheek. "I wish to stay with you… forever." Cas recognized instantly the shock in Dean's eyes. He knew that Dean never committed himself to a relationship other than to Sam or the hunt. Now Castiel was asking commitment to him and their new relationship.

Cas just hoped that Dean wanted the same thing. "I love you. And I would like to spend my time with you, instead of in Heaven."

"Aren't you needed there, Cas?"

"My loyalty and love will always be with Heaven and my brothers and sisters. But I want my own happiness, Dean." Cas brushed a stray finger over Dean's soft, parted lips. Dean took a quick in-take of breath. "I want to stay with you… I want to be with you."

Dean's surprise faded from his eyes. He reached out, pulled Cas down into a warm embrace and a gentle kiss. The kiss was glorious. Cas's heart swelled with hope and sudden joy.

"Yes…" Dean whispered between kisses. "I want you to stay with me…" Dean locked his gaze with his- blue meeting emerald in a blaze. "Forever, Cas…" Dean serious tone and intense fiery kiss caused such elation in Castiel he wondered how his heart could withstand such powerful emotion.

Dean pulled back from the kiss, his eyes filled with passion. Cas touched their clothes away and they laid naked on the bed, legs tangled and bodies pressed together. Dean rotated his hips upwards, greeting Cas's. They began their feverish decent into love making.

Cas's lean body slid graciously over Dean's well toned, muscled body. They touched and caressed like lovers do. Both knowing the sensitive spots and where to caress. Dean groaned when Cas began sucking and biting into his neck as his hand slid between their pressed bodies, to the towering erection stiff between his legs. Dean gripped Cas's ass cheeks and pushed him upwards, his body sliding provocatively over his arousal. Cas grunted, biting and sucking down harder on Dean's neck.

Dean hissed out, his finger dipping into Cas's asshole, moving in and out, causing the blinding, overwhelming sensation in Cas's cock to become unbearable. He couldn't stop himself from bouncing and jerking on top of Dean, who began pounding furiously into him with two fingers now.

Ca s felt his orgasm build and the precum wet the tip of his shaft. He didn't want to burst this soon. He grabbed tightly to Dean, his face pressed hard against his neck, resisting the urge to explode, his body taunt and clenched. Dean opened his legs, his hardness now grinding into Cas's manhood. They both began humping and moving, sliding up and down, while Cas still managed to hold on to Dean. Breathing in his musky scent- utterly male and sweat.

Unable to bear it, not wanting to cum like this, Cas pulled away, pushing Dean violently down on the bed, using his angelic abilities to out maneuver him. He ran a hand down his own shaft, wetting it. Dean panted heavily, watching Cas stroke himself. His eyes were needy and his hands demanding as he touched all over Cas's backside, desperately hungry for him. Cas moved between the hunter's spread legs and angled himself and entered into him. Cas stilled instantly at Dean's heat surrounding him, taking him.

"Cas… don't stop, baby…" Dean whimpered, his body taunt and tense against him, his dick pressed against his stomach, full and ready to cum. Cas had already stood on the edge of oblivion with Dean's earlier ministrations, now while he entered Dean, he almost orgasm. Cas tremble. He took a deep, calming breath and began to move. Sweat dripped from his forehead, body tense as he rocked rhythmically into him.

Dean breathed heavily, gasping, whimpering and begging for his release. Both stood so close to the edge of oblivion now. Cas wanted them to fall at the same time. He picked up his pace. He began thrusting frantically. Harder, stronger, back and forth. Dean cried out his name, grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him senselessly. Their lips tangled and tongues fought. Dean bit down hard on his lower lip, resisting his own urge to cum, both wanting to delay the release as long as possible.

Cas felt the tension begin to break. He moved with such speed and strength, he realized that too late, he used his angel abilities to thrust into Dean. Cas slammed into him several times with the force of his angelic strength.

Dean yelled out in utter shock and ecstasy. His orgasm was long and hard, his hips thrusting upwards uninhibited. Cas couldn't stop pounding, riding the waves of this orgasm, his hips slamming and pushing upwards. His cock erupted into a million pieces, shattering his resolve. He fell limply on top of his lover. His breath choppy. His voice came out unnaturally low, "Dean… are you okay?"

Dean shook uncontrollably beneath him, Cas felt his trembling. "You've never done that before…"

"I know. I didn't realize I had started using my abilities, Dean. I'm sorry if I hurt you…" Cas pulled back from their sweaty embrace to gaze down at the hunter. Afraid he might have hurt him from the forceful way that he took him.

Dean looked far from injured though. He seemed sedated and utterly exhausted. Cas grazed a careless hand between them, touching the tip of Dean's cock. Suddenly Dean cried out and orgasmed again, just from the simple touch. Cas stared in wonderment and awe.

Dean bit down on his lower lip, still cumming. Cas watched, marveling and thoroughly enjoying Dean's vulnerable facial expression.

"Dean…" Cas said after the moment past.

"Cas…" Dean breathed out, panting still. "Whatever you did to me…" He said softly, his eyes closed and body spent. "I want you to always do that…"

Cas smiled in relief. He hadn't hurt his love after all, only found another way of pleasing him. "I think I can manage that."

"I might not be able to walk tomorrow, but I don't give a damn." He mumbled, "I've never came like that before in my life…" He finally opened his eyes, smiling.

Castiel beamed.

Dean kissed him lazily, "You're gonna be cocky about this all week, I can already tell."

Cas chuckled, "I just made you orgasm twice. I believe that is impressive, even in my standards."

Dean suddenly laughed, "I guess it'll be my turn next. I want you coming apart in my hands next time."

Cas snuggled closer to his Dean. "I'd love to." He sighed, happiness and contentment filling him. "Are you happy that I am staying on Earth with you Dean?"

Dean titled Cas's chin upwards to look him in the eyes. "Yes- and never doubt that. I was miserable when you were away. I want you to stay, Cas. I love you," he pressed a gentle, soft kiss to his forehead.

Cas smiled and held tighter to his man.

"Since you're going to be sticking around, I think we should consider getting our own little place. This panic room is not really a turn on." Dean commented drily.

Cas heard the tone of amusement and laughed. They held each other for a long time, both not wanting to let go. Dean slipped in and out of unconsciousness. Occasionally waking up to stroke his brown short hair or kiss his temple. Cas stayed in his arms and in their bed the rest of the night. Content to just lie there and enjoy the peace and pleasure Dean had brought him.

Cas's only remaining hope was that Sam and Balthazar could find their same happiness and maybe even love.

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

**_****I'm so s****orry about the long delay! Omg! I've been having serious technical difficulties! eek! But hopefully u didn't wait in vain & have enjoyed my update!**

**~luv kidneythieves **


	19. Ch 19: Angel

**Chapter 19: Angel**

Sam had not expected to feel this. He didn't anticipate the sense of loss and despair. Sam kept replaying his last moment with Balthazar before he left to fight his own personal war.

"_You're coming back right?" Sam asked softly._

_Balthazar smiled lightly at him. Genuine affection sparkling in his cool blue eyes, "I have something to come back for, Sam… I want you're trust, darling- but most of all, I want you." _

Sam took a hard breath, falling against the cold cement wall outside the motel. Damnit, this was his fault, he thought, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He made Balthazar go back to those angels, fighting head on, just so he could return… for him.

Sam's gut tightened. He didn't make it in time to save Balthazar.

He lost someone he'd grown close to over the past few days. Someone he respected, fought alongside with, made love with, cared for… He shuddered, remembering the way Balthazar kissed him with such heat and intensity. Now he would never get to feel those lips pressed against his, the desire, the need… he lost it. He lost Balthazar. He lost his angel.

Sam felt his knees give out and he sank to the ground like a stone. Grief had never been his strong suit. He hated it, even though he was in the business of grief, death and sadness.

He grabbed the neck of the bottle he'd been nursing and pounded the whiskey back. It burned his throat and slid down into his stomach like hot coal. He wanted to forget Balthazar. He wanted to stop thinking about the times they made love. How incredible it was. How amazingly wonderful the feel of his skin pressed against his.

He would miss hearing Balthazar calling him darling.

He saw those eyes in his mind now, the way he looked at him with so much… love, in those final moments. How much he would miss those sky blue eyes and that sly, teasing smile.

Sam closed his eyes from the pain, tears choking him as he slammed the back of his head against the wall, wishing he hadn't seen Balthazar die. He choked down another shot of the fiery liquor. He coughed, his eyes burning, tears sliding down the side of his face, eyes bloodshot.

Sam had never thought it would go this far. Never thought he would fall in love with someone like Balthazar. An angel. A angel with a savvy, over-confident, taunting, cynical attitude about life, love and everything in-between. He fell in love- head first, like some cheesy romance novel for the untamable, unstoppable force of a being like Balthazar.

How had it happened? When? Sam had no idea. Only that he felt a gapping, hole in his chest for where his heart once was. He lost another love. This time though, it felt so much harder to handle. It hurt more than he ever expected.

Sam wasn't sure what time he finally pulled himself together. Only that he was heavily intoxicated, drinking the entire bottle of Turkey Whiskey on his own outside the motel. He managed to get to his feet and follow them back to where he thought their room was. Head swimming, heart aching like some terrible country song, Sam's hand hesitated on the door knob to the room. He didn't want to see Balthazar's broken body lying on the bed. But he had nowhere else to go. Dean and Cas were probably worried about him. He had to walk through the door and face it.

He took a deep, shaking breath, and turned the knob. The room was dark, except for the light from the bathroom. Sam's eyes went immediately to the bed where Balthazar had been. But it was empty. All he saw was blood stains and messy sheets.

He stumbled, feeling the heaviness of the alcohol seeping into his limbs as he blindingly reached out and flicked on the lights. The room was empty. No signs of Dean or Cas… or more importantly Balthazar.

Suddenly he heard the shower, which he hadn't recalled hearing to begin with, turn off. Disoriented and drunk, Sam slowly made his way to the bathroom. "Dean…?" He slurred out, eyes red and hazy.

All of a sudden the bathroom door opened, the light alone made Sam take a giant step back as he tried to focus.

"Sam…" said an achingly familiar voice, with a British accent. Sam felt his heart thud against his chest, his eyes attempting desperately to focus on the face from the steam and light. "Darling…" the voice said again and Sam's heart stopped.

"Balthazar…?" Sam breathed out, the face revealed from the light and steam of the bathroom as the angel who he had fallen in love with. Surprise took hold and so did the alcohol. His knees went out yet again and he fell ungraciously to the floor.

Strong, sure hands grabbed him mid-fall, wrapping muscled arms around his body, embracing him in warmth. Balthazar walked him to the bed, "You smell like Bobby's house. What have you been drinking, darling? Moonshine?"

Sam fell down on the bed, noting it was not the bed where he saw the empty shell of a body that once had been Balthazar. "You're alive?" Sam mumbled. His voice thick from the booze.

"Yes, though I must say- this is one hell of a lover's reunion. Do you greet all you're lovers like this? Or just the special ones?" Balthazar taunted, rolling Sam's heavy, massive body onto the mattress.

"Shut-up," Sam grumbled, "I thought you were dead…"

"Me too," Balthazar said easily, "Apparently I'm stronger than _I_ even realize," he teased coyly.

"Stop being a dick," Sam muttered. "I'm serious."

"No, Sam- you're drunk." Balthazar leaned over the bed, touched his fingers to Sam's temple and… Sam sobered up. The alcohol seemed to vanish from his very body. His mind was clear and he didn't feel slow or heavy limbed anymore.

The fog lifted from him. He stared up in awe at the alive and kicking Balthazar. He also noted the angel's hair was damp, his body still slick from the shower and he was magnificently naked except for the white bath towel hanging snuggly around his hips. Sam didn't care about anything at the moment, all that mattered was that his heart soared and his spirits suddenly lifted.

He moved quickly off the bed and grabbed the angel. He ran his hands over his naked chest and to his neck, hurling him against his body and kissing him with such intense need, he felt Balthazar tremble in his arms. Sam pressed his lips harder, until they fought each other for more. Teeth clashing as Sam held tightly to Balthazar's face, gripping his fingers into the back of his hair, demanding more from his mouth.

He whimpered when Balthazar seemed to lose control and abandoned his will, diving head first into the same, uninhibited kiss. Balthazar pivoted his head, opening Sam's mouth with his lips and tonguing him, tasting all of him.

Sam groaned when Balthazar's hand slid down his back and pushed his arousal forward. Sam pulled back from the soul-wrenching kiss, his body heavy with desire, his cock throbbing and hard. Balthazar panted, his eyes staring into his, "Sam…" his voice was rich with love.

"I thought I lost you," Sam whispered out, still gripping his hair, their forehead touching and lips inches apart.

"I'm sorry," he responded, gruffly, wrapping his arms around Sam, embracing him. "I didn't mean to hurt you, love."

Sam's heart fluttered. He had told Balthazar only to use that term of endearment if he meant it. Sam breath came out unsteady, holding onto his angel. "Balthazar…" He didn't know what to say, or how to say it. Emotions choking him.

Balthazar read the meaning in his eyes. "It's okay, love. It's all right now." The angel captured his lips again, this time it was slow and agonizingly beautiful.

Sam whole body trembled, feeling Balthazar's lips move against his as he undressed him at the same time. Sam pulled the towel away from his hips and ran a hand down his belly and then lower to grasp his long, thick erection. Balthazar hummed in the back of his throat, unbuttoning Sam's jeans.

Sam stepped out of his shoes quickly, along with his jeans and boxers, kicking them to the side. Balthazar began pulling Sam's shirt over his head, Sam finished it, tossing it to the side. They stared at one another for a moment, relishing the sight of one another. Then they both reached at the same time, hurried, anxious and ready. Balthazar and Sam fell backwards onto the twin bed. It was small, but they didn't care.

Balthazar let Sam pin him on the mattress, lips open and wide for the taking. Which Sam did. He took over and over, until they were both panting and groaning with need, bodies restlessly moving against each other. Their cocks sliding up and down, the friction causing them to both hump mindlessly. Sam felt Balthazar arch against him when Sam grasped his cock, slipping his thumb up and over the tip of him, and pressing down into the slit. Balthazar cried out his name, his face vulnerable and incredibly handsome. He enjoyed watching Balthazar being tormented by his ministrations, his arousal hardened at his expressions.

Sam also felt his heart soften. How he had almost lost this… it was a brutal reminder, making him pause. Balthazar's eyes flared open, his hands gripping Sam's back, hips titling upwards. "Sam…?" he asked, his voice thick with arousal.

"Balthazar…" Sam touched his chest, running a hand over his bicep and over his heart. His body trembled, but he knew he had to say something. He had to admit the truth before he lost his nerve. The angel saw the insecurity in his expression and sat up slightly to capture his mouth in a reassuring kiss. Sam sighed against him, kissing his deliciously soft lips. With his eyes closed, lips inches from his, Sam whispered, "I'm in love with you, Balthazar."

Balthazar didn't hesitate as his lips suddenly slammed into his ferociously. He was more desperate than Sam ever remembering experiencing with his angel. Sam let out a wanton groan, wanting to know if Balthazar felt the same, but the kiss was surreal and wild.

Heart beating rapidly, Balthazar slid a hand between them and grasped Sam's manhood, palming him and tugging. Sam's head titled back, gasping. Balthazar maneuvered Sam, positioning him so that Balthazar had the advantage. He licked his finger tips and entered into Sam. Sam grunted but it wasn't until Balthazar entered deeper did Sam's hips buck forward against him. Balthazar then slid his fully erected shaft into him. Sam began panting heavily, his chest barely seeming to keep up with his quick in-takes of breath, as he gasped and writhed. Balthazar moved slowly at first, tormenting Sam. Long, hard, slow strokes.

Sam buried his face into the crook of Balthazar's neck, his fingers biting into his waist, hips greeting each thrust. Balthazar finally began to move faster, bringing Sam closer to his orgasm. He began moaning loudly, and getting louder the faster Balthazar pumped into him. His cock tingled with the sensation, ready to flood him. Balthazar grabbed his ass aggressively and pumped madly into him, over and over, harder each time. So hard Sam felt himself splitting in two, as his cock ached deliciously. Suddenly he felt Balthazar's hand grab his cock abruptly and press a hard thumb down on the tip of his penis and rub. Sam erupted.

Balthazar rode Sam on the waves of his orgasm. Thrusting into him until finally bursting. Balthazar cried out as his orgasm ripped through him, sending him crashing, falling limply against the mattress. Sam felt the euphoria of the sex fill his mind as he moved closer to the sedated angel besides him.

"Sam…" Balthazar said, eyes meeting on their shared pillow. "I'm sorry."

Sam stilled, "For what?" They had the most incredible sex and Balthazar was apologizing? Sam stared at him in shock.

"For what I did. I never seem to stop and think about my actions. I just do." His face faltered, "I didn't know… if I would've known about your feelings for me, I would've never been so careless."

Sam sighed, "It doesn't matter anymore. You're alive."

"It does matter, Sam." Balthazar replied intently. "I want you to trust me."

Sam was about to tell him that he did. That he already proved that he could trust him…

Balthazar continued, "I want you to trust me enough to know that when I say I love you more than anything else- that I'm not lying to you. I sincerely and ardently love you, Sam. I would die for you..."

"Balthazar, stop…"

"No- I want you to understand that." Balthazar insisted, his hand running through Sam's hair, eyes meeting and locking.

Sam stilled, his breath catching in the back of his throat. "I understand."

Balthazar's bright blue eyes seemed to dazzle. "I've been in love with you since the night we spent in the Impala."

Sam smiled weakly, knowing that memory would stay with him forever.

"Something happened- you changed… I dunno, maybe I changed. After being with you, I knew. I knew I had to fix my mess, I just didn't know how."

"And then Cas drug you back to Heaven."

Balthazar smirked, "My opportunity was given through Cas's unwillingness to let me off the hook."

"I'm just glad it's over," Sam whispered, touching the side of Balthazar's face and scruffy whiskers.

"Me too, now we can celebrate, eh?" Balthazar teased. "I don't know about you, but I'm done with crappy hotel rooms and Bobby's house."

Sam laughed out loud, "What do you have in mind, Vegas?"

Balthazar smirked, "More like Pairs..."

Sam beamed, "I always wanted to go."

"Even if we spend most of our time in a hotel suite?" Balthazar taunted, his hand trailing down Sam's spine and cupping his ass cheek fondly.

Sam's heart skipped a beat and his gaze darkened, already feeling the burning in his gut to taste his angel again. "As long as I can see the Eiffel Tower from our room, then I don't care."

"Really? I didn't figure you were much of a tourist, Sam." Balthazar began pushing his cock tauntingly into Sam's stomach, making him feel weak with the sudden urge to smother him with kisses.

"I've seen all of America- twice. I think Europe would be a nice change of scenery."

Balthazar suddenly sighed, "We can't go yet I'm afraid." Sam frowned at him. He continued, "We need to tell your brother a few things before we disappear."

Sam groaned as if in physical pain. He buried his face into Balthazar's neck, "Crap."

"I know, love. If I could avoid I would. But you, I'm afraid, can't." He sighed, his lips pressing into his hair, "And I'm stuck with you now, so I must bite the bullet from your lovely brother as well."

"I don't know if he's gonna take it well," Sam said honestly.

Balthazar smiled weakly, "I know for a fact that he won't, darling."

**_TBC_**


	20. Ch 20: Can't Get Enough

**Chapter 20: Can't Get Enough**

The warm afternoon sun beat down on the dusty, unkempt car cemetery behind Bobby's house. Bobby spent his afternoon in the sun, enjoying his old, used up mustang. He had been working on this piece of junk for years. It didn't go far or last long on the road. But for some reason Bobby didn't have the heart to let it rust away or toss it in with the other piles of scrap metal. He rolled his sleeves up and brought a clean cloth to his face to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

It had been kind of fun watching Dean and Cas make good use of his baby while Cas learned how to drive. Bobby realized he didn't have much patience for teaching and handed the wheel over to Dean. But at least some use came out of his old, beat-up mustang.

Bobby wiped the oil from the palm of his hand as Dean and Cas walked outside toward the Impala. Shit, these boys had gone and changed on him, he realized. He watched as Dean loaded the Impala with road trip supplies and everything but hunting gear. Him and Cas planned on taking a few days to themselves, without zapping anywhere, according to Dean. Just hitting the pavement and driving to Dean's favorite places in American, to share with Castiel, his friend and now the love of his life.

Bobby watched as Cas stood back, hands on his hips, and a look of helpless frustration on his face. Bobby knew that Cas was just as hands on as Dean and still learning the ropes in terms of driving and human interaction. He was a warrior after all. He didn't give up or give in that easily. He wouldn't just sit back on his heels either and let others do something for him, Bobby recognized a fighter when he saw one.

Cas wore one of Dean's old shirts and pair of jeans. He looked more out of place then when he dressed in a suit and tie. He seemed dorkier now than before, with the oversized shirt and jeans. Still, he gave credit to where it was due and Castiel was trying his hardest to fit in.

They continued packing the Impala, though Dean seemed to be stalling. Bobby knew it was because he wanted to talk to Sam before he went on vacation. It was understandable, those boys where family and when they separated for a long while, they needed to leave on good terms.

Bobby reached out and grabbed the cold beer from the hood of the mustang. Dean and Cas came back some time last night but there was still no word from Sam. But Bobby knew Sam wouldn't wait too long. He probably just needed to get his story straight before showing up here.

Bobby wondered if Sam would admit there was something going on between him and that angel. He saw it clear as day walking into the kitchen that one afternoon. Sure, he didn't know Balthazar all that well but he recognized lust when he saw it. And that angel had the hots for Sam like it was no one's business. Then when Sam stumbled in, frantic and out of breath- Bobby knew instantly. Sam had never been able to hide his tell well from Bobby and he saw the heat in Sam's eyes too. So Bobby did the only thing he could do, exist without making a show. He made up some hum-drum excuse about being tired and walked his happy butt right up to his room, leaving those two alone.

A small smile formed on his lips as he sipped his refreshing beer. Both boys had fallen in love about the same time and with angels. Bobby let the fact that they were male angels fall politely away to the side. It didn't matter who those boys loved in his opinion. Love was love. Male, female, supernatural creature, demon, angel… it was all the same, well maybe not demon.

Falling in love comes unexpectedly and who was Bobby to judge the boys on who they fell head over heels for. Though he still had to get used to the idea of Cas now being a permanent part of their little family. Dean better work on those social skills of his, Bobby thought cynically. However, Bobby did like the idea of angels watching over his boys. He knew he could count on them having one hell of a backup fighter should they get into a fight.

Suddenly he heard the flapping of wings. Cas was still standing by the Impala, so it wasn't him fluttering about. But Bobby did notice that his back tensed and Cas turned. Balthazar, the angel who Bobby met a few days ago walked out of the side door to greet them outside, a broad, handsome smile on his face.

At least Sam didn't have to coach that one on how to behave in public, Bobby thought laughingly as Balthazar gave Cas a big bear hug. Cas seemed surprised and almost put out as he was dropped back down to his feet unceremoniously by the other angel.

Bobby leaned back against the hood of the car and watched them, wondering how his little family had all of a sudden grown over night.

* * *

Bobby's library had gotten mighty quiet. Everyone had spread out, as though afraid to get to close. Cas stood, arms folded across his chest, by the far wall, his cold eyes focused on Balthazar. Balthazar leaned casually against the doorway. Ankles crossed and drink in hand, as he winked coyly at Cas.

Dean frowned. He wasn't sure about this Balthazar guy. He seemed completely opposite of his brother.

Sam deserved someone who could appreciate him and his qualities, but this angel…? Dean glared at him from his chair, watching as he sipped on a stiff whiskey. He didn't seem to fit Sam at all. Except when Dean's gaze traveled back to his brother, who sat across from him with a serious look on his face, Dean knew he was too late on an intervention between them.

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, "So… you two are headed for France?"

Sam shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. "Yeah, just for a bit."

"How long's a bit?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes at his little brother.

"What's it to you?" Balthazar asked casually from the doorway. "We don't care how long you and Cas will be gone for."

Dean shot a dangerous look at the angel, "I was asking my brother, not you."

Balthazar shrugged noncommittally, "You might as well start getting used to me, Dean. I'm with Sam now. You can't change that."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Balthazar took a step forward, a sudden confrontation burning in his eyes, his mouth about to open in retort when Cas abruptly moved from the wall and stood directly in front of Balthazar.

Sam held up a hand too, "Okay!" He always played the mediator, and now it was between Dean and Balthazar. After a moment, Sam finally said to Dean, "Balthazar's right, Dean. What's it to you how long we're gone, anyway? We're leaving and so are you."

Dean let out a snort in disbelief, loyalties where already shifting, he thought bitterly. Though if Sam and Cas got in a fight, Dean vaguely wondered who he would side with. Except Sam hadn't really declared his love for this angel like Dean did for Cas. So far, Sam hasn't told him anything other than they wanted to take a little Eurotrip.

"We're just going on a road trip- you're jumping a friggin' ocean. There's a difference, Sam."

"So what? If something happens, I can be back here in a heartbeat," he glanced at Balthazar, who said nothing, simply nodded in agreement. "So what's the big deal, Dean?"

Suddenly Cas's husky voice filled the room. "I agree with Sam's logic, Dean. If something happens to him- he'll be protected with Balthazar. And if you want, we can get to Sam just as quickly."

"You're not helping, Cas," Dean grumbled.

"Dean…" Sam said calmly, "Just be honest with me. Cause I'm really pretty sure I already know why you don't want me leaving."

Dean clenched his jaw and spoke in a low voice, though knowing perfectly well that Balthazar could hear him, "I don't trust him, Sam. God only knows what could happen- he could abandon you there and how am I suppose to get to you when you're on Mount Everest?"

"Dean," Sam said slowly, as though choosing his words carefully. "I trust Balthazar."

"Give me one good reason why I should?" he asked angrily, "So far I've only seen him abandon the people he cares for!"

"I'll give you five fingers worth of trust, you bloody ass…" Balthazar stepped forward, fist raised about to strike. Cas easily caught his fist within his palm and grabbed Balthazar's jacket lapels, pushing him backwards, away from Dean and Sam.

"You're not being very helpful, Balthazar." Cas replied drily, still holding onto his furious friend.

Sam leapt to his feet, royally pissed off at Dean. "You wanna know why you should trust him?" He shouted, his dark brown eyes sparkling with fire, "Because I love him- all right? And he loves me too."

Dean stared at his younger brother in shock. He had not expected the l-word from Sam so soon. He had been burned so many times in the past that Sam kept his heart under lock and key and armored guard. Now, he spewed it out like it was nothing. And it involved that arrogant bastard of an angel.

Dean glared at the two of them. Not liking the pair but reluctantly realizing, it didn't matter what he liked. It was what mattered to Sam. So he had no choice but to accept it.

Sam had been supportive when Dean revealed the truth about him and Cas. The least he could do was show the same support, even if it killed him, Dean thought reluctantly, still weary of Balthazar.

Cas had also started giving Dean the big dewy eyed look too. Great, he thought, when Cas looked at him like that, all vulnerable and compassionate, it made his heart melt like a little girl. "Fine," he spat out, getting to his feet. "You made your choice- the least I can do is respect that."

Sam looked unconvinced, "Seriously?"

Dean sighed in frustration. He had to demonstrate his wiliness to work with Balthazar. So he buckled down his pride and strutted over to the angel.

Balthazar almost took a step back in surprise but stayed his ground. Dean glared at him, "Do you really love my brother."

Balthazar didn't hesitate, "Yes."

Dean wavered. He read the truth in his eyes. Balthazar meant it.

"Can I trust you to take care of him, especially when I'm not around?" Dean asked. He felt Sam's famous eye roll from behind him.

Balthazar slowly began to ease his stance, no longer tense. "Completely," he responded.

"And if I want him back here, you'll bring him back?"

"Dean…" Sam said agonizingly.

Balthazar nodded, "Yes- but only if Sam wants to go too."

Dean narrowed his eyes. He realized that he was verbally sparring with a pro. He slowly felt the hard walls that he had built around his heart against Balthazar falter, especially when he didn't hesitate on his declaration of love for Sammy.

"Fine- you have my consent." Dean said, knowing he was being an overbearing butt head, but he didn't care. He loved Sam too much to see anymore bad relationships ruin his chance at ever finding happiness. If anything where to happen to Sam because Dean didn't check his blind spot, then he'd feel guilty.

"Thanks- Dad," Balthazar said with a slow, taunting smile.

Sam sent Dean a hard look, "You're really an ass sometimes, dude."

Dean shrugged, "It's my specialty."

"Right… so we're good?" Sam asked, skeptical.

Dean sighed and went to Sam. He didn't want them ending on bad terms. Just like their own father would with them- leaving whenever they got emotional or anxious. Their dad left at some of their most important moments of their lives. And Dean didn't want to ruin this moment with Sam. Especially when it involved something as important as love.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I just had to be sure. I know I'm an overprotecting son of a bitch some times," Dean said and Sam nodded in agreement. "I want you to know that even if I don't really like you're relationship, I still love you and that won't ever change- no matter how far you go or how much you screw up."

Sam suddenly laughed, "That has to be the worst yet best apology I've ever gotten from you, Dean."

Dean smiled sheepishly, "What can I say- I'm not good with apologies."

"I would've never guessed," Balthazar remarked coolly.

Dean pursed his lips at the angel about to mouth off when Bobby came down the stairs. "So you knuckleheads about to hit the road or what?"

Dean bit back his tongue and knew he would have to try harder on being civil, even if Balthazar wasn't. He'd do it for Sam. "Why, you gotta hot date, Bobby?"

Bobby raised his eyebrow, "No- I'm just tired of all this lovey-dovey crap fillin' up my house."

Sam walked over to Balthazar, Dean to Cas. Bobby noticed this and strode over to his desk. "Good thing I already found the love of my life. Just glad you boys did too." He sounded sincere which surprised Dean. Then Bobby winked at them, "Luckily this isn't California, eh boys?" he said teasingly.

Sam rolled his eyes and Balthazar smirked in understanding. Dean on the other hand panicked slightly when Cas asked, "What's wrong with California?"

"Nothing…" Dean said suddenly, wanting to reach across Bobby's book riddled desk and strangle him. "I'll tell you about it later."

Cas nodded, though his eyes narrowed suspiciously between Dean and Bobby.

"Well, gentlemen, it's been fun," Balthazar said with a dramatic air. Sam seemed to be biting back a smile as he stepped closer to the angel, his hand touching his. "We have a reservation at a lovely bistro in Pairs."

Sam locked his gaze one last time with Dean. Dean suddenly felt happy, all because he could see the happiness in his brother now. "See yeah when we get back," Sam said promisingly.

Dean nodded, grabbing hold of Cas's hand for the comfort. "Yeah, have fun."

"You too," Sam smiled broadly, pure joy sparkling in those big brown eyes. A look Dean had rarely ever seen from Sam. And all because of this angel, Dean thought in awe, his eyes moving back to Balthazar. If nothing else, Dean realized, Balthazar gave Sam this- a sense of happiness.

Balthazar saluted Bobby with his glass and cheered Dean and Cas, before wrapping an arm around Sam's waist and vanishing.

Dean smiled lightly, feeling content. Sam would be all right. He had to trust that. He glanced over his shoulder to his angel standing beside him, who watched him with that hawk like gaze.

"He will be fine." Cas stated firmly.

Dean nodded, knowing it was true. He kissed Cas lightly on the lips, knowing that Bobby was still in the room and probably didn't want to see their PDA.

"You ready to roll?" Dean asked Cas.

Cas nodded, his eyes suddenly anxious and excited, "Can I drive?"

Dean didn't hesitate with his answer, "No."

Bobby's laughter was the last thing they heard as they said their good bye and walked out into the night. Dean's black, metal Impala sat waiting for them. He had filled her tank, washed her coat and cleaned out the inside. He wanted his baby to feel shiny and new for his and Cas's first road trip together.

"Dean…?" Cas asked again, "May I drive for just the first few miles?"

Dean held the keys in the palm of his hand and looked over the hood of the car. Castiel stood there, wearing one of Dean's shirts and jeans. He looked more appealing than ever in that moment. The needy want on his face, mixed with the brilliance of his blue eyes and handsome features. How'd he get so lucky as to ensnare such an angel? Dean wondered vaguely as he tossed his keys over to Cas.

"How about the first hour?"

Cas beamed, his smile always warming his heart. Cas walked over to Dean's side of the car and was about to jump in the driver's seat when Dean stopped him. Heart in his throat, soul exposed for this angel, he whispered, "I love you." Dean then moved and captured those soft, delicate lips.

Cas continued to smile as their lips met. The kiss was sweet, soft and perfect. Dean hummed happily in the back of his throat when Cas slid a hand over his neck and pulling him closer in their embrace.

Cas kissed the side of his face, breath choppy as he whispered, "I love you too."

Dean kissed him one last time before muttering, "We better get going or we'll end up starting our road trip tomorrow."

Cas laughed and got into the driver's seat. Dean walked to the passenger side and slid in. He turned on a tape of Bad Company, and let the music wash over him. He sat back as Cas started up the Impala, her engine roaring to life and headlights flashing on the road ahead. Dean couldn't stop smiling. Everything suddenly felt right. It was as if his whole life had led up to this moment of perfect serenity.

He felt truly and utterly happy for the first time, in a long time.

Castiel slowly rolled out of Bobby's driveway and headed for the highway with Dean's instruction. They had 2,000 miles of road to cover before their first stop. Wherever the road took them after that… they didn't plan or know.

**_The End_**

* * *

****Thanks for reading my Cas/Dean & Sam/Balthazar story! It's been quite a fun ride writing for the Supernatural fanfiction community! I've received so much positive feedback & good reviews that I sincerely didn't want to end the story just because of you guys! Thanks again for the all the support- especially when I took the risky move of a slash story between Sam & Balthazar. **

**Thanks again,**

**~kidneythieves**

**btw... I've decided to take everyone's advice & have already started a Sam/Balthazar story! ;)**

_**TTFN **_


End file.
